La verdad de nuestra historia
by Ebro-Parrilla
Summary: "La sonrió tentándola. -¿Quiere una copa de la mejor sidra que jamás ha probado?" Todo aquello que no fue contado sobre Emma y Regina. #Swanqueen #Temporada1
1. Chapter 1

Los nervios invadían su cuerpo. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Ese maldito niño le sacaba de quicio con sus salidas nocturnas. ¿Es que a caso no fue lo suficiente clara explicándole sobre los peligros de la calle? ¿O no fue lo suficiente dura con los castigos? El caso es que no paraba de escaparse.

En realidad, estaba preocupada por él, por lo que le podría pasar. Él es todo para ella, si le llegara a pasar algo... Mejor no pensarlo. Todavía recuerda cuando le pidió a Rumplestiltskin que quería un hijo. Él creyó que era con él. Qué irónico. Necesitaba una alegría en su vida. Una nueva sonrisa. Una nueva vida que le trajera de vuelta las ganas de vivir. Y es que su vida no había sido coser y cantar. Cuando salvó la vida de Blancanieves todo se echó a perder. Todavía se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera salvado su vida. ¿Ella habría sido feliz? Por lo menos su madre no se habría enterado de su romance con Daniel y él seguiría vivo. Además, ella no se hubiera tenido que casar con aquel viejo insoportable y asqueroso que lo único que quería era tener un varón heredero de la corona.

Miró el reloj. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Es muy tarde para estar por ahí fuera. Se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada y paseó por la casa. Exasperada se miró en el espejo. Al momento apareció la silueta de un hombre.

-Espejito, espejito. Muéstrame dónde está mi hijo.

-Sí, su Majestad -hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y su imagen desapareció del espejo.

En su lugar, la imagen de su hijo agarrado de la mano de una rubia. Y menuda rubia. Chaqueta de cuero roja, vaqueros negros ajustados. Parecía una adolescente enamorada del rock.  
>Vio cómo se montaron en un escarabajo amarillo y cómo la rubia condujo hasta su puerta.<p>

En cuanto se bajaron, ella abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¿Henry? ¡Henry! –corrió a abrazarle- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó inquieta- ¿Dónde has estado?

-¡He encontrado a mi verdadera madre! –Henry corrió hacia el interior de la casa.

Fuera solo quedaban ella, la rubia y su plan de esta noche: Graham, el sheriff. Había quedado con él para una noche desenfrenada, pero sabía que esto no podría durar mucho tiempo pues Graham estaba hechizado… Aunque ella realmente no le había obligado a hacer nada después de que le embrujara para que se enamorara de ella.

Ahora estaba de pie, delante de esa nerviosa rubia, que la miraba con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. Estaba paralizada. Por una parte el comentario de Henry la había dejado de piedra. ¿Su madre biológica? En su cabeza imaginó que esa mujer ahora querría pasar más tiempo con él. No lo iba a conseguir.

Por esta razón ella pidió una adopción cerrada, porque la madre biológica ya no lo quería y no lo volvería a ver.

Por otra parte, se quedó petrificada al contemplar aquellos ojos verdosos y esa media sonrisa.

-¿Tú eres la madre biológica de Henry?

-Hola… -sonrió con una mueca.

Un solo "Hola" había bastado para desarmarla. Su corazón se paró cuando ella habló. Maldita rubia. Quería conocerla mejor, si es que ahora ella iba a estar merodeando por su casa y viendo a su hijo.

Se veía que la rubia estaba nerviosa, pero ¿por qué? Además la miraba con aquellos ojos de perrito abandonado.

¿Se estaba enamorando de ella? ¿Qué tenía aquella rubia que no tuviera Graham? No lo sabía, pero moría por conocerla.

Además era una mujer. Nunca en su vida se había enamorado de una mujer, ni siquiera plantearse que pudiera ser bisexual. Aunque, según estudios, todos nacemos bisexuales. Pero ese nunca había creído que era su caso. A ella le gustaba dominar a un hombre, tanto fuera como dentro de la cama, porque los veía físicamente superiores. A pesar de que ella era más fuerte que ninguno. Siempre podría recurrir a la magia.

Graham puso una excusa para irse y así dejarlas a solas. Parecía que le había leído la mente.

La sonrió tentándola.

-¿Quiere una copa de la mejor sidra que jamás ha probado?

-¿No tiene algo más fuerte? –la respondió la rubia.

Encima va de superior. Notó cómo se encendía su entrepierna. El juego comenzaba.

* * *

><p>Regina salió de la cocina con dos copas en la mano. Se movía con una sensualidad que la rubia jamás había observado. Como si fuera de la realeza o educada para tal. Separó sus labios inconsciente. Observó cómo servía la sidra mientras le preguntaba.<p>

-¿Cómo me encontró?

-No tengo ni idea. Cuando lo adopté sólo tenía tres semanas. Los archivos eran herméticos, su madre biológica no quería ningún contacto -notó que la rubia se impacientó.

-Le dijeron lo correcto -respondió seca.

-¿Y el padre?

-Hubo uno.

-¿Debo preocuparme?

A la rubia le extrañó esa pregunta, pero la contestó:

-No, ni siquiera se enteró.

Regina se giró con una sonrisa. Estaba disponible.

-¿Debo preocuparme por usted, Señorita Swan? -cuando le dio su copa, sus dedos se rozaron y Regina pudo notar un chispazo de magia. ¿Esa mujer podía hacer magia? Le faltaban muchas cosas que saber sobre ella.

-Absolutamente no. -dijo la rubia. Se quedaron mirando intentando descubrir algo de la otra.

Hasta que Graham bajó y las interrumpió. Pero Regina no le escuchó y solo se molestó en decir:

-Gracias, sheriff -Esperó hasta que se hubiera ido para dirigir a la rubia al salón. Allí estarían más cómodas- Siento que haya perturbado su vida. No sé que le atacó.

-Está pasando un mal momento, sucede -respondió la rubia. Parecía como si le entendiera. Como si ella hubiera pasado por lo mismo.

-Debe entender... que desde que fui nombrada alcaldesa, me ha sido difícil equilibrar las cosas. -La rubia se sentó, pero Regina se apoyó en la chimenea. ¿La estaba seduciendo? Sí. Y, al parecer, la rubia lo disfrutaba.

-Supongo que tiene un trabajo -preguntó la alcaldesa.

-Me mantengo ocupada, sí.

-Imagine otro trabajo además del que ya tiene. Eso es ser madre soltera -notó cómo la rubia sonrió ligeramente cuando dijo "madre soltera"- Por eso exijo orden. ¿Soy estricta? Supongo. Pero lo hago por su propio bien -parecía que la alcaldesa se estaba disculpando con ella sobre su hijo- quiero que Henry destaque en su vida. No creo que eso me haga malvada, ¿no? -notó cómo la barrera de su corazón se abría ante la rubia. Tantos años siendo ella la mala habían hecho que se creyera que lo fuera. Pero la rubia en seguida lo negó.

-Estoy segura que lo dice por lo de los cuentos de hadas

-¿Qué cuentos de hadas? -la interrumpió Regina nerviosa.

-Ya sabe, su libro. Cree que todos son personajes de cuentos.

-Lo siento, no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando -la barrera volvió a subir. Se volvió a cubrir de todos los sentimientos. Intentaba no sentir.

La rubia notó cómo se había enfriado.

-¿Sabe? No es nada de mi incumbencia, es su hijo. Y yo debería regresar.

-Por supuesto -Regina se levantó y le abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Emma extrañada se levantó y salió por la puerta, la cual cerró Regina detrás de ella. Andaban por el hall cuando Emma se giró y pilló a Regina mirándole el culo. Ella levantó en seguida la vista y disimuló. Pero la rubia la había visto.

-¿De verdad quiere que me vaya? -se acercó un paso más a la alcaldesa.

-Henry mañana tiene clase y es muy tarde para él. Tengo que acostar... -no pudo terminar la frase porque la rubia le tapó los labios con un dedo.

-Creo que eso no es lo que realmente quieres -levantó una ceja. El corazón de la alcaldesa latía fuertemente. ¿Estaba siendo seducida?

-No -quitó su dedo de su boca- No es lo que realmente quiero -se acercó más a ella. Apenas unos milímetros separaban sus labios- Lo que realmente quiero es que se vaya -sonrió maliciosamente.

La rubia se dio por vencida. Tenía muchísimas ganas de besarla, pero tampoco la iba a obligar.

-Genial -dijo la rubia mientras se separaba.

Regina se quedó quieta mientras la observaba caminando hacia la puerta. ¿Debía besarla? Quería hacerlo. Dios, se moría por ello. Pero no le parecía correcto. ¿Besar a una desconocida que además quería robarle a su hijo? No. Pero, joder, estaba muy buena.

-Emma, espera. -en seguida se arrepintió. Se le encogió el corazón. Emma giró sobre sus talones y se quedó mirándola.- No quería decir eso -la morena se acercaba a ella- No quiero que te vayas. Quiero... que te quedes.

Emma sonrió. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a hacer.

Se acercó a la morena y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas. Las acarició con suavidad. Observó cómo tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, esperando a los suyos.

-Nunca has estado con una mujer, ¿verdad?

-No -respondió tímida la alcaldesa. Jamás se había entregado tanto a una persona, y ni siquiera la conocía.

La rubia besó sus labios brevemente. No duró ni un segundo. Apenas fue un roce. Pero fue muy suave y dejó a la morena con ganas de más.

-Es tarde. Debo irme -la rubia volvió a girar sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Emma, ¡espera! -pero la rubia ya estaba muy lejos.

Regina se quedó en el porche observando cómo se marchaba, y siguió ahí de pie incluso cuando el escarabajo amarillo desapareció.

No lo comprendía. ¿Quería estar con ella o no? ¿Y cómo sabía que nunca había estado con una mujer?

Lo que sí entendía era que quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Contarle mil historias y que ella le contara las suyas. Quería que retomasen lo que habían comenzado.

Dios mío, se había enamorado de aquella mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Al principio no creía que esta historia fuese a continuar. Escribí el primer capítulo porque eso siempre fue lo que yo creí que pasó después de que Emma y Regina se conocieran por primera vez. **

**Pero al ver cuán éxito tuvo ese primer capítulo y las ganas que tenía de seguir escribiendo sobre ellas, decidí continuarlo. No sé cuándo voy a subir capítulos, pero estad seguros de algo, subiré más. Esta historia tiene que continuar para que así podamos ver cómo acaba.**

**Y aquí está, el segundo capítulo de "La verdad de nuestras historia". Antes de que empecéis a leer debo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de OUAT ABC. Algunos diálogos son copiados de la serie, pero muchas de las escenas son invención mía. **

**Podéis dejad vuestros comentarios en "reviews" y decidme qué opináis de la historia y qué tengo que cambiar, si no os gusta algo.**

**Ahora sí, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Regina Mills más conocida como la Evil Queen había sometido bajo su reinado a miles de villas. Había mandado asesinar a miles, quizá millones, de personas. Había hechizado, y así dominado, a cientos de hombres. Pero nunca, nunca, se había sentido tan confusa como lo estaba cuando la rubia se fue.<p>

La había besado, muy brevemente, aunque su cuerpo le pedía más. Necesitaba su presencia, quería sus besos y deseaba su cuerpo. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto la presencia de alguien a quien apenas conocía.

Esa noche apenas había dormido pensando en ella. Su melena rubia, sus ojos de un verde azulado y sus labios rosados. Además deseaba ver desnudo su cuerpo atlético y besar cada parte de él.

Soñó con ella. Soñó que estaba sentada en una mesa con gente la cual no conocía, pero alzaba la cabeza y la veía. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco palabra de honor. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño, dejando sus hombros y cuello completamente descubiertos. Emma no la había visto, pero ella no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Alguien en su mesa acababa de contar un chiste y Emma se reía. Cuando sonreía se le formaban unos hoyuelos en las comisuras de sus labios, monísimos. Su risa era preciosa. Ella era preciosa.

Entonces, Emma levantaba la vista para mirarla. Sin apartar la mirada, se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella. Regina contuvo la respiración.

-¿Alcaldesa, puedo hablar con usted un momento? -le susurró en el oído para que nadie pudiera oírla. Notaba su respiración en su cuello, lo cual hizo que se le erizara el vello.

Asintió, mientras se levantaba. Emma la dirigió fuera del restaurante en el que supuestamente se encontraban.

Cuando se encontraban fuera de la vista de los demás asistentes, Emma se giró y la empotró contra la pared. No podía moverse, pero tampoco la importaba. La rubia la presionaba contra la pared y notó cómo juntó sus caderas. Su mano subió a su mejilla, sosteniéndole la cara. Regina la miraba sorprendida. No se esperaba para nada ese movimiento.

-He visto como me mira, señora alcaldesa.

-Yo... Lo siento... No era mi intención molestar... -Regina apenas podía hablar.

-Shh... -la hizo callar- Ahora las palabras no son necesarias.

Inclinó su cabeza para besarla. Sus labios eran suaves, sus besos dulces y delicados. Regina abrió la boca para dejar entrar a su lengua. Notó cómo Emma introdujo lentamente la suya y cómo ambas se acariciaban y danzaban en su boca. Su entrepierna vibraba excitada.

Las manos de Regina bajaron al pantalón de la rubia y acercó aún más su cadera con la suya. Necesitaba el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Quería su cuerpo para reina.

La alcaldesa giró a la rubia para ponerla ahora a ella contra la pared. Necesitaba poder controlarla. Emma se separó sorprendida por el movimiento de la alcaldesa y sonrió mientras Regina mordía su cuello.

-Mmm... Resulta que la alcaldesa es más lesbiana de lo que yo pensaba.

-Calla y bésame -dijo Regina buscando nuevamente su boca.

-¿Mamá? -el sonido de esa voz le era familiar- ¿Mamá?

Henry.

Se separó en seguida de la rubia y miró alrededor. No había nadie.

-¿Mamá? Despierta. He tenido una pesadilla.

Regina se despertó y vio al pequeño Henry junto a su cama. Todo había sido un sueño.

Su pequeño.

-Ven aquí, cariño. Cuéntame tu pesadilla -Henry se subió a la cama y abrazó a su madre- No pasa nada. Estás a salvo. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, mi amor.

Henry la abrazó más fuerte. Su madre era mala. Sabía que ella era la Evil Queen y que había matado a mucha gente bajo su mandato. Sabía que había intentado matar a su abuela, a la madre de la Salvadora, su madre biológica. Pero en realidad la quería. Era su madre, al fin y al cabo. La persona que le adoptó cuando Emma le abandonó. La persona que le dio un hogar. La persona que le cuidó y que le ha criado. Es su madre y se siente protegido a su lado.

Volvieron a dormirse y Regina intentó seguir con su sueño. Acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con una mujer que apenas conocía.

Podía notar sus bragas mojadas y su sexo palpitando. Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse. El sueño con Emma había sido tan real que incluso podía oler su fragancia y notar sus besos.

Parecía tan real…

Mañana por la mañana llamaría a Graham para que saciara sus ganas de sexo.

* * *

><p>Nuevo día y los ciudadanos de Storybrooke seguían bajo la maldición… Aunque parecían más felices de lo habitual. De repente, el sonido del reloj situado encima de la librería sonó.<p>

-Imposible –susurró Regina.

Se paró a mirarlo. Estaba funcionando. Supuestamente el reloj se paró cuando lanzó la maldición, ¿por qué ahora estaba funcionando?

¿Por qué parece que todo se está desmoronando desde que apareció Emma?

Vio aparcado el escarabajo amarillo en frente del hostal del señor Gold y pensó en hacerle una visita. Necesitaba una excusa para entrar en su apartamento, no se podía presentar allí solo con una cesta de manzanas… ¿O sí?

* * *

><p>-¿Sabía que los árboles de Honeycrisp son los más vigorosos y resistentes de entre todos los manzanos? –dijo Regina.<p>

Fue lo primero en lo que pensó cuando la rubia abrió la puerta. Lo soltó de golpe. Luego, se dio cuenta de que la rubia la miraba con cara de no entender a qué se refería. Después se dio cuenta que solo vestía una camiseta y unas braguitas. Se acababa de despertar y aun así seguía estando sexy.

Al ver que la rubia no respondía continuó con su pequeño discurso improvisado.

-Pueden sobrevivir temperaturas de 40 grados bajo cero y seguir creciendo. Pueden soportar cualquier tormenta. Tengo uno que cuido desde que era una niña, y hasta ahora jamás he probado nada más delicioso que sus frutos –le ofreció una manzana con su mejor sonrisa. Estaba aguantando las ganas de tirarse sobre ella.

-Gracias –respondió Emma dubitativa.

Cuando cogió dicho fruto, Emma volvió a rozar a Regina y esta volvió a sentir ese chispazo de magia… y entonces pensó que aquella mujer no solo le podía arrebatar a su hijo, sino también su pueblo. Storybrooke era suyo. Pero lo más probable era que tarde o temprano, Emma se dé cuenta de sus poderes y amenace con quitarla su puesto. Porque una cosa sí tenía segura y era que Emma tenía magia muy poderosa. Quizá no la controle, pero tarde o temprano lo hará y es posible que incluso ella no sea capaz de derrotarla.

-Estoy segura de que las disfrutará en su viaje de regreso a casa –dijo, finalmente, Regina.

-En realidad, me quedaré un tiempo –protestó la rubia.

-No creo que sea una buena idea –¿la estaba retando? Porque sería muy fácil volver a construir su muro, enterrar su corazón en lo más profundo del mausoleo de su padre y no volver a sentir ningún sentimiento por aquella mujer- Henry ya tiene suficientes problemas, no necesita que lo confundas.

-Con el debido resto, Alcaldesa, el hecho de que me haya amenazado dos veces en las últimas 12 horas , hace que me quiera quedar más –la rubia bajo la mirada hasta los pechos de la alcaldesa. Había, además, otra razón.

-¿Desde cuándo las manzanas son una amenaza? –Regina cubrió sus pechos con la cesta. No debía haberse puesto esa camisa tan escotada.

-Puedo leer entre líneas. Lo siento, solo quiero asegurarme de que Henry está bien.

-Él está bien, querida –recalcó ese "querida"- Cualquier problema que tenga será bien atendido.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que va a terapia. Todo está bajo control. Hágame caso, Srta. Swan, solo una de nosotras sabe qué es mejor para Henry.

-Sí, estoy empezando a creer que tiene razón en eso.

-Es hora de que se vaya –era su última amenaza.

-¿O qué? –la rubia le volvió a retar con la mirada.

Regina se acercó, invadiendo su espacio personal, pero la rubia no se movió. Normalmente, cuando Regina hacía eso a otras personas, estas se echaban hacia atrás.

Sus labios apenas estaban separados por milímetros y Regina volvió a recordar su sueño, sintiendo cómo sus ganas de besarla se hacían inaguantables.

-No me subestime, Srta Swan. No tiene idea de lo que soy capaz.

Con esta frase, Regina se marchó, dejando a la rubia paralizada junto a la puerta y con su ropa interior… un poco más mojada. Aquella última frase había hecho explotar sus ovarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3! Hay mucha tensión entre Regina y Emma... ¿se resolverá? Esperemos que sí.**

**Antes de nada, decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino son de OUAT ABC así como algunos de sus diálogos y acciones. **

**Podéis dejar vuestra opinión en los reviews, los cuales leeré encantada. Gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer. **

* * *

><p>Después de amenazar a aquella mujer, Regina fue directa a la alcaldía. Quizá un poco de trabajo la ayudaría a relajarse y dejar de pensar en ella.<p>

Sobre todo necesitaba dejar de sentir aquellos sentimientos. La impedían pensar con claridad. Lo único que deseaba cada vez que la veía era en volver a probar sus labios. Aquellos labios marcados, finos y sonrosados… Deseaba volver a besarlos.

Llegó a su despacho. Su limpio y ordenado despacho. No se consideraba una mujer maniática pero le gustaba el orden. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la esperanza en el cuarto de Henry. Eso era algo inordenable. Esa habitación estaría siempre desordenada, hiciera lo que hiciese.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y revisó los papeles de encima de la mesa. Recordó que el día anterior dejó como tarea revisar los planes para tapar la mina y que así Henry no pudiera quedar atrapado allí. Lo último que quiere es que Henry se haga daño.

-"El Espejo" ataca de nuevo –Sidney, el reportero, apareció con un ejemplar de un periódico entre las manos.

-Llegas tarde –dijo Regina sin levantar la vista de los planos.

-Lo siento, quería traerle la última edición. Le aseguro que es mi mejor trabajo –le dejó el periódico sobre la mesa para que lo viera.

Regina apenas lo miró.

-Esto no es lo que te pedí –apartó el periódico de encima de su mesa y lo tiró a la basura- ¿Qué has encontrado sobre ella?

¿Pedir a Sidney que averigue cosas de Emma podría considerarse como espionaje? ¿obsesión? ¿manipulación, quizás? Podría ser. Pero quería saber de qué tipo de persona se había enamorado y si era sano seguir con esa relación…O lo que fuera que tuviesen.

-Bueno, a decir verdad no hay mucho sobre ella –Regina resopló incrédula- Pasó mucho tiempo en casa de acogidas… y… se metió en varios problemas cuando era adolescente, pero los detalles están sellados. Desde entonces está limpia… pero… -Regina levantó la vista para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Notó un ápice de miedo en su mirada. Le encantaba producir ese sentimiento- Pero, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no le gusta quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.

-Parece que eso ha cambiado –respondió cortante.

-¿Sabía que tuvo a Henry en Phoenix…?

-A ver si te he entendido bien –se levantó y caminó hasta situarse a un paso del reportero- No has encontrado nada valioso. Lo que significa que tú no vales nada –señaló con un dedo su pecho- ¿Sabes lo que hago con lo que no vale nada? –acercó su rostro al suyo. Podía oler su aliento a café- Lo tiro a la basura.

-Seguiré buscando -prácticamente huyó de su despacho.

Regina sonrió. Le gustaba ser mala.

* * *

><p>El sonido de una motosierra la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Llevaba toda la mañana con los malditos planos y parecían no tener fin.<p>

Se asomó a la ventana y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Emma Swan estaba talando su árbol.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la rubia.

-¡¿Qué se cree que está haciendo?! –ese árbol había pertenecido a su familia desde siglos.

-Deje de espiarme, señora Alcaldesa.

-Dejaré de espiarla cuando deje de meterse en mis asuntos.

-Así que admite que me ha estado espiando –la rubia sonrió satisfecha. Regina se acercó más a ella.

-¿A qué se cree que está jugando?

-Al mismo juego que usted, al parecer.

-¿Va cortando árboles porque alguien busque en Google su nombre?

-¿Y usted por qué me espía? Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, supuestamente estaba de paso.

-Espero que así sea.

-No lo será.

-Deje en paz a mi hijo.

-Al parecer es mi hijo también.

La tensión entre ambas se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Regina notaba su corazón latir a mil por hora. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Querían ver más allá de su mirada. Regina intentaba observarla por dentro.

-¿Por qué me besó la otra noche? –preguntó Regina, finalmente. Ahora su mirada era de desconcierto. La de la rubia se suavizó.

-Porque usted quería que la besara.

-Yo no qui…

-No la besé porque no soy así, ¿entiende? –la rubia suspiró cansada. no le gustaba pelear con nadie- no voy besando al primero que pasa por la calle. No me gustan las relaciones… son… complicadas. Ahora mismo lo que menos deseo es algo complicado.

Regina se dio cuenta de que la estaba agarrando de las muñecas y la soltó.

-Perdone… yo… no quise –Regina se disculpó al ver las marcas de sus uñas en los antebrazos de la mujer.

-No importa. Perdone lo de su árbol… No volverá a pasar, me voy de la ciudad. No quiero pasar más tiempo aquí si usted va a estar preocupándose de que le pueda robar a Henry cada vez que hable con él –la rubia se giró, abatida.

-Emma, espera… no quiero que te vayas –tuvo la sensación de que eso ya lo había dicho antes- Has demostrado que eres buena… que tienes buenas intenciones, quiero decir. Quiero que seas la sheriff –esto último en realidad fue un impulso.

-¿También sabes que fui policía?

-Y que te echaron por cubrir a tu compañero la noche en que mató a su mujer. Sí, lo sé.

Emma sonrió aunque estaba sorprendida. ¿Cuánto sabía esa mujer de ella? ¿Por qué ella no sabía nada sobre ella? Tendría que indagar más en su vida.

-Lo pensaré –dijo alejándose de ella.

Regina suspiró aliviada. Al menos se quedaría mientras lo pensaba. Era increíble lo rápido que había cambiado de opinión cuando la rubia dijo que se iba. Ahora tenía la necesidad de hacer que la rubia se quedase. Costase lo que costase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Antes que nada decir que, estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las escenas.**

**Podéis dejar vuestra opinión en los reviews.**

**Ahora, sin más dilación, comenzad a leer.**

* * *

><p>Emma Swan había quedado esa mañana con su hijo para desayunar. Su otra madre, la madre adoptiva, Regina Mills, no tenía ni idea de eso pues Henry le había dicho que estaba con sus amigos.<p>

Fueron a desayunar al Granny's, la cafetería/restaurante de la ciudad. Pidieron dos chocolates con nata y canela, al parecer tenían los mismos gustos.

Emma quería conocer más a su hijo, quería saber todo lo que le había pasado y lo que ella hubiera podido vivir a su lado.

Ruby, la camarera del Granny's los sirvió el chocolate, con tan mala suerte que se lo derramó en la camisa de Emma. La camisa manchada se le había pegado al cuerpo y dejaba insinuar sus curvas. Ruby inconscientemente se mordió el labio.

Insistió con Henry en que no fuera a por una camisa de su madre, pero el niño no entró en razón y fue a la casa de la alcaldesa a por la ropa. Mientras tanto, Emma fue al baño de la cafetería y se quitó la camiseta para lavar la mancha.

-Pareces muy en forma –Ruby entró en el baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Emma sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo.

-Es de perseguir a estafadores en Nueva York, corría todos los días –dijo sin dejar de frotar la camisa y no dándole importancia al hecho de que ella estuviera en sujetador.

Ruby se relamió al ver sus brazos fornidos y su vientre marcado. Se desabrochó un botón de la camisa dejando aún más en descubierto su pecho. Emma no pudo evitar no mirar.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal –reconoció la rubia.

De pronto, la idea de tener sexo con ella no le pareció tan mala.

Ruby se apoyó contra la pared y siguió desabrochando su camisa. Emma, en un arrebato, tiró la camisa al lavabo y se acercó a la morena para besarla. Besos furiosos, como si la morena la fuera a comer.

Ruby giró y estampó a la rubia contra la pared. A esta se le escapó un gemido que la morena acalló con un beso. Luego mordió su cuello, dejando una ligera marca, para después bajar a la entrepierna de la rubia, ya mojada.

Bajó con furia sus pantalones y mordió por encima de su tanga. Este gemido fue más fuerte y Ruby le puso una mano en la boca para evitar que alguien las oyera.

Siguió con su trabajo en la entrepierna de la rubia mientras esta gemía de placer. Cuando terminó, Emma la cogió y la llevó a un retrete, la sentó y la abrió de piernas.

-Tienes un tatuaje de un lobo –susurró la rubia al verla desnuda la parte inferior.

-No hables –dijo la morena empujando la cabeza de la rubia contra su entrepierna.

"Menuda loba" pensó Emma.

* * *

><p>Salió primero Ruby del baño y Emma siguió lavando su camisa. A los dos minutos volvió a entrar Ruby.<p>

-No me digas que quieres repetir –dijo Emma.

-No, cariño, me duele la espalda del retrete. Es tu hijo, que ha venido con la camisa. Toma –le entregó una camisa azul oscura. Demasiado elegante para ella, pero no tenía nada mejor.

Se la puso y se miró en el espejo. En realidad, le quedaba bien… y olía a Regina. Amaba su olor. El corazón le empezó al latir más rápido.

Se sentó para tomarse otro chocolate, pero Mary Margaret apareció con noticias del hospital. Al parecer el John Doe, que estaba en coma, a quien Mary Margaret leía cuentos, había desaparecido.

Llegaron al hospital lo más rápido que pudieron.

-El paciente… ha desaparecido –les comunicó Graham.

Se apartó y pudieron ver la camilla vacía… y justo detrás estaba Regina. Emma suspiró, hoy no tenía previsto verla, no después de su discusión.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –Odiaba que Regina la tratara de usted. Como si no la conociera- ¿y tú? ¿No estabas con tus amigos? –le dijo a Henry.

-¿Qué ha pasado con John Doe? –preguntó Mary Margaret al médico.

Regina levantó la vista de su hijo para mirar a Emma. Estaba muy sexy con esa camisa… Un momento, ¿esa camisa no era suya? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Quería quitarle la camisa y oler su perfume mezclado con el suyo.

-Resulta curioso que la alcaldesa esté aquí –dijo Emma sin inmutarse. Sabía que ella sabía que esa era su camisa, pero Regina no dejada de mirarle el pecho. Todas las camisas de la alcaldesa eran muy escotadas. Se cubrió con los brazos y la alcaldesa salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Soy su contacto de urgencia –le atravesó con la mirada a la rubia- Yo le encontré hace unos años, tirado en una cuneta.

-Ese hombre corre peligro sino está incubado –intervino el médico.

-Pues vamos a buscarlo –dijo Emma.

-Eso hacemos, querida –recalcó ese querida. Emma sabía que Regina sentía algo por ella, pero Emma no quería complicaciones por el momento. Por eso la morena estaba cabreada y por eso siempre la pagaba con ella- y ya que veo que no la puedo separar de mi hijo, separaré a mi hijo de usted –cogió a Henry de la mano y caminó delante de ella muy sensualmente -Disfrute de mi camisa, puesto que no tendrá otra cosa –le susurró cuando pasó por delante de ella. No dejó de mirarle el escote. Pudo ver un chupetón que se escondía en el cuello de la rubia. Se le paró el corazón. Se había acostado con alguien del pueblo. Supuestamente, no besa o tiene sexo con nadie salvo que establezca una relación con él... Al parecer, con ese alguien hizo una excepción.

Se alejó. No podía seguir mirándola a la cara y saber que le había mentido cuando le puso la excusa al no besarle.

Emma entendió lo que de verdad quería decir con ella frase. Al parecer, la morena nunca dejaría que Emma la poseyera. Se quedó de piedra. No esperaba que la morena fuera tan directa.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret y ella fueron a buscar al John Doe acompañadas del sheriff. Cada vez, Emma actuaba como si fuera la sheriff del pueblo, dejando a Graham aparte.<p>

Ya entrada la noche, encontraron a John Doe tirado debajo de un puente y Mary Margaret, le despertó y le llevaron al hospital.

Apenas podía hablar pues estaba muy confuso. Le tumbaron sobre la camilla y le suministraron medicinas.

-¡David! –una mujer interrumpió en el hospital y entró en la habitación del John Doe- ¿David eres tú?

-Disculpe, señora, no puede estar aquí –los médicos la acompañaron fuera de la habitación.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Mary Margaret confundida.

-Su esposa –dijo Regina desde su espalda.

* * *

><p>-Se llama David Nolan –informó la alcaldesa- y esa es su mujer, Kathryn. Digamos que –miró a la rubia- la sonrisa en su cara me ha vuelto más comprensiva.<p>

La rubia no sabía qué significaba aquello. ¿Qué puede estar tramando ahora? Emma se revolvió en su asiento.

-Henry, vámonos. Es tarde y mañana tienes colegio.

Emma observó cómo ambos se marchaban. ¿Debía hablar con ella? Se levantó y corrió a buscarla.

-Alcaldesa –llamó por el pasillo del hospital.

La morena y su hijo se giraron.

-Ve al coche –le susurró a Henry. Esperó a que se marchara y a que Emma llevara a su altura- Señorita Swan, la he sacado del atolladero, no se pase.

-Perdone pero lo de la señora Nolan, creo que es una sarta de mentiras –no era eso de lo que quiería hablar pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Observó la mirada de la morena. Sus ojos castaños volvían a recorrer su cuerpo parándose en su escote.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir su mujer? Piensa que la he… ¿hechizado? –la rubia ciñó el ceño- El amor verdadero gana –Emma levantó una ceja, dubitativa- Aproveche el momento, querida, ha salvado una vida –la rubia le dio una sonrisa forzada- Y por eso, he decidido perdonar sus groserías –"groserías" ¿a eso le llama a no querer acostarse con ella?- Porque todo lo ocurrido me ha recordado una cosa –se le quebró la voz y la rubia la miró preocupada- Lo agradecida que me siento al tener a Henry. Porque no tener a nadie… es la peor de las maldiciones -la rubia notó que se refería a ella.

-No sé...

-¡No actúes como si no supieras nada! -gritó Regina- Sabes perfectamente que estoy enamorada de ti -lo había dicho y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Regina, no hagas esto más difícil.

-Eres tú la que lo está haciendo difícil. Eres tú la que se va acostando con la gente y luego a mí me pones excusas de que tienes que establecer una relación con alguien antes de besarle.

Emma se quedó petrificada. "¿Cómo lo sabe?"

-Perdóname, Regina. Pero creo que será mejor que nos distanciemos para aclarar mis sentimientos.

-¡¿Para aclarar tus sentimientos o para seguir acostándote con otra?! -los ojos de Regina estaban llenos de lágrimas- Creo que lo mejor será que me olvide de ti. No merezco seguir enamorada de un cría que no sabe tomarse las cosas en serio -se giró y empezó a alejarse. Las palabras de la morena hicieron daño a la rubia que se quedó petrificada sin saber qué hacer.

-Regina, no... -fue lo único que pudo articular.

Amar y no ser correspondido es el peor sentimiento del mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Se arreglarán alguna vez las tensiones entre Emma y Regina?**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Me podéis dejar vuestra opinión en los reviews.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Después de que la alcaldesa dejara con la palabra en la boca a Emma, dejándola incapaz de explicarse, Emma no había podido comer, dormir, ni hacer nada salvo pensar en cómo solucionarlo. A pesar de que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia la morena, nunca había sido su intención marearla y menos hacerle daño.<p>

Por eso esa mañana decidió acompañar a Henry al colegio.

-¿Seguro que pueden vernos juntos? –preguntó Henry temeroso.

-No hay de qué preocuparse –respondió la rubia segura- Si a tu madre le molesta que te acompañe al autobús del cole estoy dispuesta a hablar con ella.

-Qué valiente –dijo su hijo antes de subirse al autobús.

Emma se quedó observando cómo se alejaba lentamente el autobús amarillo.

Decidió ir a desayunar a la cafetería de la ciudad. El coche del sheriff Graham se interpuso en su camino hacia el Granny's.

-Buenos días –dijo cortésmente el hombre.

-¿Viene a detenerme? –quizá eso le acercara a Regina.

-No, vengo a hablarle de una oferta de trabajo –el sheriff sacó una tarjeta- Podría ser mi ayudante.

Seguro que Regina le dijo que se la ofreciera. No es una ciudad con mucho crimen, y si para un sheriff falta el trabajo, imagine para dos. Emma le dedicó una sonrisa. Saber que Regina todavía se preocupaba por ella, le había quitado un peso de encima.

Se sentó a leer el periódico en el Granny's. Pidió lo de siempre y Ruby, con su mejor sonrisa, sus pantalones más cortos y sus movimientos más sensuales le llevó la taza de chocolate.

Estaba enfrascada en la lectura de una noticia cuando la voz más seductora que jamás haya escuchado le interrumpió:

-¿Qué tal su paseo con Henry? –Regina Mills se sentó en la silla de delante de la rubia. Llevaba una falda muy corta y una camisa escotada. Su look habitual- Pues sí, lo sé todo. Tranquila, no me importa -¿eso era referido a lo de Ruby o a lo de Henry?

-¿A no? –la siguió el juego. Sabía que en realidad hablaba de que se acostara con Ruby.

-No, usted ya no me preocupa, señorita Swan.

¿Regina había conseguido realmente olvidarse de ella? ¿En tan solo una noche? La rubia tragó saliva. Una parte de ella quería que la alcaldesa no se olvidara tan rápidamente.

-Verá, he estado investigando su pasado –continuó la morena. "Sorprendente" pensó la rubia- y el resultado me tranquiliza. Todo se reduce al número siete –Emma asintió, ese es su máximo número de orgasmos durante una noche.

-¿Siete? –preguntó la rubia haciendo que no la entendía.

-Siete es su número de domicilios en la última década. Su estancia más larga han sido dos años. Oiga, ¿por qué le gusta tanto vivir en Tallahassee? –la rubia sonrió para sí, recordando lo que pasó en aquella ciudad.

-Oiga –la trató de usted- ya he encontrado piso en esta ciudad.

-Lo sé –Dios aquella mujer la estaba observando siempre- Con la señorita Blanchard. ¿Cuánto dura su alquiler? Oh! Pero si no tiene –Regina estaba siendo dura con ella, y eso le encantaba. Se había prometido a sí misma que no se lo pondría nada fácil a la rubia. La había rechazado y nadie lo había hecho antes. Hubo un silencio en el que sus miradas se intensificaron- ¿Se da cuenta? –susurró la alcaldesa- Para que una cosa crezca, señorita, ha de echar raíces, y usted, no tiene ninguna. Las personas no cambian, se engañan pensando que pueden.

-No me conoce –se justificó Emma. Aunque al parecer estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos en conseguirlo.

-No, creo que sí –Regina se sentía segura de sí misma. Se acercó más a la rubia para susurrarle- Solo le pido que mientras va dando tumbos por la vida, piense en lo mejor para Henry. Tal vez prefiera cortar por lo sano, al final pasará eso –Regina pudo notar en su mirada que aquello le dolió. "Perfecto" pensó, justo lo que ella quería- Disfrute de su chocolate –dijo saboreando la victoria. Había hecho daño a Emma, aunque su corazón parecía estar aún más destrozado que cuando entró en la cafetería. ¿Se estaba volviendo más blanda? Ya se lo advirtió su madre, el amor ablandece el corazón. Debía de dejar de pensar en Emma si quería seguir disfrutando de su poder.

Emma se quedó pensativa. No era así como había imaginado su encuentro con la alcaldesa. Regina la había hecho daño… Sin embargo, en su mente seguían las insinuantes piernas de la alcaldesa. Deseaba poder acariciarlas. Se levantó pensando en cómo sería poder estar entre aquellas fibrosas piernas cuando se derramó el chocolate encima.

-Genial –se quejó. Se había vuelto a manchar la camiseta y esta vez, también el pantalón.

Ruby llegó corriendo con un trapo, aunque sus ojos miraban a otra parte. Parecían como si la devorasen. No quería volver a acostarse con Ruby. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, no quería acostarse con nadie más salvo Regina. Se había dado cuenta del calor que sentía mientras la alcaldesa le hablaba.

-¿Hay alguna lavandería aquí? –preguntó Emma apresurada. Ruby la miró extrañada, pero asintió a modo de respuesta.

* * *

><p>-Sé que piensas lo contrario –dijo Regina mientras se aplicaba brillo en los labios- Pero no disfruto de las reuniones municipales –miró a su hijo- A ver, ¿conoces las reglas?<p>

-Sí –dijo Henry.

-Estupendo –le colocó una mano en la barbilla para que le mirase directamente a los ojos- Bajo ningún concepto salgas de casa.

-¿No puedo ver a mi mamá?

-Ella no es tu madre –Regina elevó el tono. Henry le había recordado otra vez a la rubia, y con ello, sus sentimientos hacia ella. No era el mejor momento para acordarse de ella, no antes de lo que estaba a punto de hacer- Solamente está aquí de paso. Sino obedeces habrá consecuencias –amenazó mientras se alejaba con paso firme- Vuelvo a las cinco en punto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas tardes! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Antes que nada he de decir que ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como alguna de las historias.**

_**Emanuele Kent: **_**No quiero hacer spoiler, pero es obvio que a Regina no le gustará que Emma pase tiempo con Graham. Todo el mundo sabe que Regina se acostaba con Graham. Lo de Ruby y Emma, no fue nada serio, simplemente quise recalcar el hecho de que Emma también se siente atraída por las mujeres.**

_**Love Girl: **_**Odio que los guionistas de la serie nos vendan que Robin es el verdarero amor de Regina, porque no lo es. Es verdad que al principio eran monos, e incluso pensé que él la hacía feliz, pero en realidad está jugando con ella. No me gustó que la hiciera daño y no me gusta la forma en que están poniendo a Regina, como si fuera una colegiala enamorada y tonta, que no se da cuenta de que está saliendo con un hombre casado. Regina fue, es y será la Evil Queen, aunque intente cambiar, no es ninguna tonta.**

**Podéis dejar vuestra opinión en los reviews, estaré encantada de responderos las dudas.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>El Sr. Gold llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Mary Margaret.<p>

-Señorita Blanchard, ¿está la señorita Swan?

Emma salió de detrás de la encimera y se aproximó con paso inseguro hacia la puerta.

-Hola, soy el señor Gold –le tendió la mano a modo de saludo- Nos conocimos a su llegada.

-Ya me acuerdo –respondió la rubia sin saber cuál era el motivo de su visita.

-Quisiera proponerle algo –miró a Mary Margaret con intención de que se fuera. Esto debía ser personal. Mary Margaret se excusó y subió a la buhardilla- Tiene que ayudarme a encontrar a alguien.

* * *

><p>-¿Y por qué no llama a la policía? –preguntó Emma tras un rato de conversación.<p>

-Verá, esta chica está confundida, está embarazada. No quiero arruinarla la vida, solo quiero que me devuelva lo mío. Lo bueno de que no sea policía es la discreción. No quiero que su bebé nazca en la cárcel.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Lo hará entonces? –preguntó Gold ansioso.

-Lo haré por ella.

Justo en ese momento en el que sellaron el pacto, Henry apareció en el piso. Se quedó sorprendido al ver al señor Gold con su madre. Este, simplemente se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Henry, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Emma, cansada de que el niño se saltase los deberes para estar con ella.

-Mi madre no vuelve hasta las 5, tiene una reunión municipal.

Emma se extrañó al oír eso. Era sábado extraño día para poner una reunión. Quizá podía ser un motivo para poder hablar con ella. Desde que esa mañana había aparecido en el bar, notaba que su relación no iba muy bien.

-¿Sabes quién va a esas reuniones? –preguntó Emma interesaba, quizá se podría colar.

-Sé que va el sheriff Graham, pero no sé quién más.

Emma no necesitó más. Aceptaría el puesto de ayudante del sheriff de manera que podría ver a Regina en las reuniones y arreglarlo todo. Pero antes tenía una chica que encontrar para el señor Gold, y debía ser cuidadosa.

* * *

><p>-¿Tú no crees que su novio tiene algo que ver con la desaparición? –preguntó Emma a Ruby. De momento no conocía a mucha gente del pueblo, así que decidió buscar a Ruby. Además es camarera del único bar de la ciudad, tiene que saber todos los cotilleos.<p>

-Eso significaría que siguen juntos –dijo dulcemente. Sus ojos seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de Emma mientras se movía de manera insinuante- Lo cual no creo, porque la dejó tirada cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, y no han hablado desde entonces –Emma tampoco podía apartar sus ojos de su camisa excesivamente desabotonada- Todos creen que no está lista para tener un hijo, pero se esfuerza, yendo a clases, procurando ser mejor y ordenando su vida, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Creo que sí –ese lado sentimental de Ruby la gustaba.

-Mejor mantente al margen.

-Puedo ayudarla, Ruby. He pasado por eso.

-Habla con su ex, entonces.

Emma fue donde le indicó Ruby, pero al parecer su ex no sabía nada. Al final todo resultó ser una trampa para que la chica escapara con el bebé, lejos de la ciudad.

-Me has tendido una trampa –culpó a Ruby cuando volvió al Granny's.

-Yo solo la quería ayudar.

-Has hecho justo lo contrario –Emma se quejó. Ruby resopló. En el fondo sabía que Emma la podía ayudar.

-Se ha ido a Boston.

-¿Hace cuánto que salió?

-Una media hora.

Emma condujo lo más rápido que pudo. A la salida de Storybrooke se encontró con un coche fuera de la carretera. Llamó en seguida a una ambulancia. En el interior del coche estaba la chica.

Ya en el hospital se encontró con el señor Gold. Dedujo el plan del hombre en cuanto le vio. Él se quería quedar con el bebé de la chica.

-Ningún jurado en el mundo condenaría a una mujer por querer quedarse con su bebé.

-Bien, pues, si quiere que se quede con el bebé, hará usted un trato conmigo.

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó Emma sin miedo.

-Ah, no lo sé, pero me deberá un favor.

El señor Gold se fue con aires de grandeza. Parecía como si lo supiese todo, como si supiese todo de cada persona y su futuro. Daba bastante miedo.

Emma miró la hora. Eran casi las cinco. Tenía que llevar a Henry con su madre antes de que esta se diera cuenta de que no estaba.

* * *

><p>-Tengo que irme –dijo Regina mientras se subía la cremallera de su ajustado vestido negro. Se retocó el pelo en el espejo y se miró. Amaba sus curvas, y llevar la ropa ajustada le hacía sentirse segura de sí misma- Le dije a Henry que estaría en casa a las cinco. ¿Nos vemos en la siguiente reunión? –dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos- Recuerda que tienes los calcetines bajo la cama.<p>

* * *

><p>El coche de la alcaldesa apareció justo después de que Emma dejara a Henry en casa. Mientras Emma, aparcada tras los altos matorrales que rodeaban la casa de la alcaldesa, la observaba. Regina bajó del coche, llevaba un vestido negro ajustado que insinuaba sus curvas. Se agachó para peinarse en el espejo retrovisor de su coche, dejando a Emma con unas vistas de su trasero perfectas. Era excitante observarla. Cada movimiento era sensual, con un toque elegante. La alcaldesa era sexy y no temía en admitirlo.<p>

Sacó su móvil. Tenía que llamar a Graham y aceptar el puesto, así estaría más cerca de Regina.

-¿Su oferta aún sigue en pie?

-Naturalmente –contestó el sheriff.

-Acepto, ¿Regina no se enfadará? –se preocupó la rubia mientras observaba a la morena caminar hacia su casa.

-Me da igual, la espero mañana por la mañana.

-De acuerdo –dijo la nueva ayudante de sheriff mientras observaba a la alcaldesa. Eres terriblemente sexy.


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Se resolverá alguna vez la tensión sexual entre Emma y Regina? esperemos que sí.**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Pero antes, he de decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, a****sí como alguna de las historias.**

**Como siempre me podéis dejar vuestro comentario en los reviews.**

**Sin más dilación, empezad a leer.**

* * *

><p>-¿Una corbata? –Preguntó Emma al sheriff- No hace falta vestirse de hombre para imponer autoridad. Era el primer día de Emma como ayudante del sheriff y las cosas no iban muy bien.<p>

-¿Piensas que te respetarán llevando esa cazadora roja?

-Ahora mismo lo estoy consiguiendo –dijo soltando el uniforme.

-Al menos, lleva la placa –Emma puso mala cara- Si quieres formar parte de esta comunidad, hay que hacerlo oficial.

Una explosión sacudió Storybrooke. Provenía de las minas.

* * *

><p>-Todo el mundo atrás, por favor –Regina ordenaba- Sheriff, establezca un perímetro policial –dijo acercándose a Graham y a Emma- Señorita Swan, este es un asunto municipal, ya puede irse.<p>

-Ahora trabajo para el municipio –Regina se quedó boquiabierta.

-Es mi nueva ayudante –le contestó Graham.

Regina se alegró de que al fin Emma pudiera quedarse en Storybrooke. Había tenido que mover unos cuantos hilos para que la rubia tuviera una casa y un oficio, pero sin duda valió la pena. Sin embargo, no dejó que sus sentimientos hablaran, sino que siguió manteniendo la compostura.

-¿Y la alcaldesa se entera la última? –preguntó asqueada.

-Respondo por ella –se justificó Graham.

-Cómo no –ironizó la alcaldesa. No le gustaba la actitud de Graham y menos que estuviese cerca de la rubia- Ayudante, eche una mano y controle a la multitud –se dirigió a Emma. Tendría que acostumbrarse a llamarla "ayudante".

Le dirigió una mirada amenazante de "no toques a mi futura mujer" a Graham antes de irse- Habitantes de Storybrooke, que no cunda el pánico. Siempre hemos sabido que en esta zona había actividad minera. Pero no teman, pienso empezar un proyecto para asegurar esta zona. La pavimentaremos… -su discurso se vio interrumpido.

-¿Pavimentarla? ¿Y si hay alguien? ¿Qué hay ahí abajo? -Henry se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-Nada, Henry. ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Aléjate de aquí. Es más, que todo el mundo haga el favor de alejarse –viendo que Henry no se alejaba le dijo- Ya vale, Henry, espera en el coche- Esperó hasta que el crío se hubo sentado y se acercó a Emma- Ayudante, acordone la zona.

Siguió mandando a los obreros para que empezaran las obras hasta que se giró y vio a Henry fuera del coche hablando con Emma.

-Este maldito niño –susurró mientras andaba hacia él- Henry, vuelve al coche. Ayudante, haga su trabajo.

Emma refunfuñó. Era la tercera o la cuarta vez que la llamaba "ayudante". Prefería "Señorita Swan", le daba un toque más elegante.

* * *

><p>Observó que la alcaldesa hablaba acaloradamente con el psicólogo de Henry. Se preguntó de qué hablaban. Más tarde, llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que quiere Regina, aparte de acostarse con ella, era que Henry dejase de pensar en ese libro de cuentos.<p>

Se presentó en el despacho del Dr. Hoper.

-¿Qué ha hecho? Me dijo que no le quitara la ilusión, que eso le dejaría hecho polvo. ¿Es ella? ¿Tanto poder ejerce sobre usted? ¿Le ha amenazado?

-No tengo que justificar mis decisiones profesionales –el móvil de la rubia empezó a sonar. Miró la pantalla, era Regina. ¿Cómo tenía su número?

-¿Está con él? –dijo Regina.

-Sí, estoy con el Dr. Hoper.

-Estoy hablando de Henry –Emma se quedó callada, ¿Le había pasado algo a su hijo?- ¿Está con él?

-No, le dejé en su despacho hará una hora.

-Pues no está aquí –ambas mujeres se empezaban a preocupar. Su instinto de madre les decía que algo malo podría pasar.

-Pues no sé dónde está –la rubia contestó con un nudo en su garganta.

* * *

><p>-¡Henry! –Emma y el Dr. Hoper le buscaban por la mina.<p>

El Dr. Hoper buscó dentro de la mina, cabía la posibilidad de que quizá Henry… Hubo otro seísmo y la entrada a la mina quedó tapada por unas pierdas. Emma intentó moverlas, pero no pudo. Henry estaba atrapado con Archie.

* * *

><p>Regina miraba a Emma mientras esta recibía órdenes de cómo sacar a su hijo. Tenía una bonita perspectiva de su espalda. Aquella cazadora roja era increíblemente sexy, no podía parar de imaginársela llevando solo aquella cazadora, tapando estratégicamente sus partes íntimas mientras ella… Otro seísmo la sacó de sus pensamientos.<p>

-¡Usted lo está empeorando! –Regina corrió hacia Emma, más bien, para asegurarse de que ninguna roca le había dañado.

-¡No! Yo intento salvarlo. Usted sabe por qué entró ahí, porque le obligó a demostrar algo –la morena se sintió culpable, además, Emma la miraba muy duramente.

-¿Y por qué cree que tiene algo que demostrar? –la morena no se daba por vencida- ¿Quién es quien le está animando?

-No me culpe a mí –apenas movió un músculo.

-¡Sermonéeme hasta que se quede sin oxígeno! –Regina no aguantaba más la culpabilidad. La rubia tampoco ayudaba. Giró el rostro para evitar que viera las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por su rostro. Debía mantener la compostura, pero con la rubia siempre le parecía difícil. Aquel muro que construyó rodeando su corazón cuando Daniel murió, se estaba empezando a desplomar, y la culpa era de la rubia.

Emma se acercó a ella más calmada. Tenía que reconocer que había sido dura con ella.

-Seamos maduras, discutir así no servirá de nada.

Regina se giró y Emma pudo notar la preocupación en sus ojos. Nunca jamás volvería a decir que Regina no se preocupaba por su hijo. Sin duda era una buena madre.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué quiere que haga? –dijo Emma poniéndose a su disposición. Regina recordó sus tiempo siendo la Reina Malvada y mandando a todos. Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba mandar, pero más le gustaba mandar a la rubia, y cuando esta se ponía en plan heroína, le ponía aún más.

-Ayudarme –le respondió recobrando la compostura. Ya no era Regina, la Alcaldesa, ni Regina, la Reina Malvada. Ahora actuaba como madre.

Emma asintió. Le estaba cogiendo el gusto a trabajar con ella. En el fondo sabía que si cooperaba con Regina encontrarían a Henry sano y salvo.

-Hay que hallar un modo de perforar el terreno con algo potente –le explicó Regina.

-¿Como qué? –preguntó Emma.

-Explosivos.

Colocaron explosivos a la entrada de la mina.

-Vuélenlo –ordenó Regina, protegiéndose detrás de Emma.

Tras la explosión, Emma corrió para ver si encontraba a Henry. Regina observó como la rubia desaparecía tras una nube de humo. Esperó y aquellos segundos le parecieron horas, pero Emma regresó con las manos vacías.

-No se ha abierto –informó la rubia. Eso enfureció a la alcaldesa, quien fue directamente a hablar con los obreros.

-¡¿Qué narices ha ocurrido?! ¡Dijeron que lo lograrían! –golpeó la furgoneta. Emma la cogió del brazo.

-Venga aquí, alcaldesa.

-¡Casi matan a mi hijo! –gritó Regina.

-Lo sé pero esto no servirá –Emma notó el nudo en la garganta de Regina.

La rubia tuvo una idea. Pongo, el perro del Dr. Hoper, quizá los podría encontrar. Le liberó y este les llevó a un respiradero. Quizá podrían entrar desde allí.

-Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué? –preguntó Regina.

-Alguien tiene que bajar.

-Bájeme a mí –se ofreció Regina.

-De eso nada, lo haré yo –dijo Emma.

-Es mi hijo -le encaró Regina.

-También el mío –la respondió Emma- Usted lleva diez años en un despacho, lo haré yo.

Regina se acercó con la intención de besarla. Se sentía segura y pensó que era el momento ideal para un beso. El beso de antes de una aventura. Un beso de despedida, de buena suerte... en fin, un beso. Quería desesperadamente probar sus labios. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, pero se quedó cerca de la rubia.

-Pues tráigamelo –le susurró.

Emma no dejó de mirar sus labios, los cuales podría probar con un ligero movimiento. Observó el brillo de labios de la alcaldesa, deseando saborearlo, pero ese no era el momento adecuado, aunque deseara hacerlo. Le sonrió con seguridad y se alejó de ella para traer a Henry de vuelta. Notó cómo su entrepierna palpitaba deseosa de la alcaldesa.

* * *

><p>Todos abrazaban a Henry y a Archie. Emma les había sacado de la mina. Regina se sintió muy aliviada de volver a tener a su hijo entre sus brazos.<p>

Una vez en su casa, se sirvió una copa. Fue recordando todos los momentos vividos aquella tarde. Pero sobretodo pensó en Emma. Había salvado a Henry, y en cierto modo, a ella, pues sin Henry, Regina no era nada.

-Mi salvadora –susurró llevándose los dedos a los labios. Cómo deseaba besarla.


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas tardes! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Antes que nada, he de decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de sus historias.**

**Podéis dejar vuestra opinión del capítulo en los reviews. Cualquier duda que tengáis o cualquier queja! **

**Sin más dilación, os dejo que leáis.**

* * *

><p>Nuevo día en Storybrooke. Emma se había despertado pronto aquella mañana para adelantar trabajo. Revisaba el expediente de un caso, pero no lograba concentrarse. La noche anterior, en la fiesta de David había acudido todo el pueblo, incluido Regina. Estaba hablando con David y Henry de lo bien que se sentía porque David hubiera recobrado el conocimiento, hasta que de reojo observó a Regina hablando con Kathryn. Por un primer momento, no le parecía nada extraño, eran amigas. Pero al ver la cara de Regina, observando sus curvas cada vez que se agachaba o aprovechando cualquier roce con su piel, hizo que Emma se pusiera nerviosa.<p>

Siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Quizás Regina al experimentar aquel deseo lésbico con ella, esté intentando probar con otra mujer para ver si eres lesbiana o no… y había escogido a la mujer del pueblo que más se parecía a ella, físicamente hablando. Pero por otra parte, no creía a Regina capaz de jugar con el corazón de una persona de esa manera… ¿O sí? Sin duda, la alcaldesa había demostrado ser despiadada y fría, en ocasiones, pero Emma no creía que fuera capaz de jugar con el corazón de las personas.

-A veces los clichés son ciertos –Graham la sacó de su ensimismamiento. El sheriff llevaba una caja de bollos en las manos.

-Vale… ¿qué quieres? –Graham nunca le había traído bollos al trabajo, era Mary Margaret la que se encargaba de llevarle el desayuno si se daba cuenta de que no había comido.

-Sabes que dije que nada de guardias… -Emma puso mala cara, sabía a dónde quería ir a parar- Pues… esta noche sí. Sólo esta.

-¿Por qué? –se quejó.

-Ayudo en un refugio de animales y el supervisor está enfermo y tengo que alimentar a los perros.

"Y una mierda" pensó Emma "lo que quiere es irse con sus amigos de copas o algo y dejarme a mí con su trabajo" Siempre se lo temió al aceptar el trabajo. Sabía que los sheriffs siempre buscaban una excusa para irse. Además sabía que no eran muy amigos de las guardias, por eso prefirió no trabajar con la policía mientras estaba en Nueva York. Sin embargo, disimuló que se tragaba su tapadera:

-Suerte que me has comprado un bollo.

Mary Margaret irrumpió en la comisaría. Graham se fue a su oficina, dejándolas solas.

-¡David ha dejado a su mujer y quiere que quedemos! –estaba tan emocionada que daba pequeños saltitos y se movía de un lado a otro de la oficina- ¿tú qué harías?

-Yo iría. Una cosa es que diga que te desea y otra es que tome decisiones.

-Dada su amistad con Kathryn, a Regina no le gustará.

-Razón de más para hacerlo –dijo Emma sin pensar. Si había una cosa que le encantaba hacer, era sacar de quicio a Regina.

* * *

><p>Eran las once de la noche y Emma circulaba por el frente de la casa de Regina. Observó los vigorosos matorrales que tapaban la casa. Por entre las ramas podía observar algunas luces iluminadas. Se imaginó a Regina preparándose para dormir, poniéndose su camisón de seda, el cual se pegaba a su cuerpo y dejaba intuir su esbelta figura, metiéndose en la cama y sonriendo por el placer de introducirse en el mundo del sueño.<p>

Se quedó parada justo delante de la puerta fantaseando con la alcaldesa, cuando, de una de las ventanas laterales de la casa una sombra se escabulló. ¡Dios mío, la estaban robando! Emma salió del coche y corrió a por el asaltante. Le dio un golpe en el estómago y se desplomó en el suelo. Observó quién era. El sheriff Graham.

-¡¿No estabas en el refugio?! –preguntó Emma sorprendida.

-Cambio de planes… -apenas podía hablar- Regina quería que…

-¿Os acostárais? –Emma no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo había podido Regina? Se suponía que la deseaba a ella, no a Graham.

-No…

-¿Qué hacías saliendo por la ventana?

-Porque no quería que Henry se enterara.

-¿Que Henry está en casa?

-Está durmiendo… No sabe –Graham se intentaba disculpar. A Emma se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse a Graham con Regina.

-Lo que daría por ser Henry ahora… Es asqueroso… termina mi turno, paso de hacer guardias –le lanzó las llaves.

Además de su estómago revuelto, notaba su corazón roto. Aunque no lo podía entender porque no sentía nada por Regina, sólo curiosidad… ¿o no?

* * *

><p>Emma entró al baño del Granny's. No estaba teniendo un buen día y últimamente sus incursiones al baño para desahogarse estaban siendo habituales. Desde que descubrió que Regina se acostaba con Graham no levantaba cabeza. Y aunque solo fuera por diversión, le importaba y le dolía. Se retocó el maquillaje antes de salir, lo último que quería era que la gente empezara a hacer preguntas. Justo cuando salió se topó con Graham. No le podía ni mirar. No podía ni mirar al hombre que se acostaba con su amada.<p>

-¡Emma! ¿Qué vas a tomar? –Ruby salió de detrás del sheriff. Por lo menos ella se alegraba de verla. ¿Podía ser que como venganza por lo suyo con Ruby, Regina lo haga ahora con Graham? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía es que eso le dolía.

-Nada –dijo caminando entre los dos dirigiéndose a la salida. Oyó el ruido de una flecha zumbando por su oído. Se giró, la había lanzado Graham.

-¿Estás loco? Por poco me das –le miraba con odio.

-Nunca fallo –se disculpó el sheriff- ¿has estado rehuyéndome? Desde que anoche me viste…

-¿Salir por la ventana? –le cortó Emma- Sí, es un eufemismo. Y no te rehuyo, es que no me interesa hablar de eso. Es tu vida y me trae sin cuidado –salió del Granny's y Graham le siguió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás enfadada? De lo contrario estarías tomando algo conmigo, no rehuyéndome –Emma seguía andando sin ni siquiera mirarle- Por favor, hablemos, necesito que lo entiendas.

-¿Por qué? –dijo molesta. Se paró para mirarle a los ojos.

-Puede que para que yo lo entienda.

-Si necesitas terapia, ve a hablar con Archie.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Tus fallos son cosa tuya, no mía –Emma siguió su camino.

-No siento nada cuando estoy con ella, ¿no lo entiendes?

-¿Una relación mala? Sí, sé lo que es eso –"Quizá no sientas nada y ella no sienta nada por ti porque debería estar conmigo" pensó- No quiero hablar de la vuestra.

-Sé que tú y Regina –"ella y Regina"- no os lleváis bien, y debí contártelo antes de que aceptaras el puesto –"Claro que deberías haberme contado que te estabas tirando a la mujer que me gusta. También deberías haberme contado que, esas reuniones del ayuntamiento a las que dices que vas, son realmente tus citas con la alcaldesa." Ojalá dijera todo lo que piensa.

-Somos adultos, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Es que no quería que me miraras de esa forma.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto cómo te miro?

-Porque…

-¿Qué? –se había quedado sin excusas.

De repente notó que sus labios besaban los suyos.

-¡¿Qué narices haces?! –Emma se separó de él inmediatamente- ¿cuánto has bebido? Te has pasado de la raya.

-Lo siento es que… necesito sentir algo.

-Sé que estás borracho pero, al margen de lo que quieras sentir, no lo encontrarás en mí –dicho esto se alejó con paso firme.

Si hubiera estado ahí Regina para ver que no se besaba con cualquiera…

* * *

><p>Oyó golpes en su puerta. Se fijó en la hora. Era tarde, ¿quién podría ser?<p>

-¿Graham? –preguntó la alcaldesa sorprendida.

-¿Henry está dormido?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –no entendía por qué estaba allí el sheriff, esa noche no habían quedado.

Sin embargo, las manos del hombre sujetaron su cara y la besó. Se separó inmediatamente, pues el sheriff estaba borracho, pero él la volvió a besar y ella se dejó hacer. Echaba de menos el sexo y venía bien que de vez en cuando el sheriff se pasase por su casa.

Estaba pensando en cómo Emma se tomaría su aventura con el sheriff cuando él de repente se despertó inquieto. Parecía que acababa de tener una pesadilla.

-Vuelve a dormir, Graham, ha sido solo un sueño –le besó en el hombro.

-Ha sido más que un sueño, parecía más bien un recuerdo.

-Graham, vuelve a la cama –fue más bien una orden.

-Necesito aire.

El sheriff se fue dejando a Regina con ganas de más. Seguro que con Emma no habría pasado eso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenos días! Siento la tardanza, pero este capítulo me llevó un poco más de tiempo. **

**Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias que aparecen.**

**Podéis dejarme vuestra opinión en los reviews, estaré encantada en leerlos!**

**Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Emma se levantó temprano aquel día. Mary Margaret ya estaba preparada y había hecho el desayuno para ambas. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.<p>

-Oh, no, no –dijo Emma cuando vio unas flores sobre la mesa. Las tiró en seguida, seguro que eran de Graham, pidiéndole disculpas por el numerito de anoche. Volvió a sentir ese peso en el estómago cuando recordó a Regina con Graham. Se le caía el mundo a los pies cuando pensaba que Regina estaba con otro hombre. No lo podía soportar.

-Emma, esas flores eran para mí –se quejó Mary Margaret.

-Oh, lo siento… ¿son de David?

-No, de otro, pero fue solo un rollo de una noche.

-Tú tranquila, no hay ningún problema en eso. Además yo soy experta en rollos de una noche –recordó cómo siempre le habían utilizado solo para acostarse con ella. Pero eso fue cosa del pasado, ahora no dejaba que nadie la utilizara. Ella controlaba realmente, con quién se acostaba o no, y la alcaldesa estaba ganando muchos puntos últimamente.

-Ya, pero es porque eres… -Mary Margaret se interrumpió a ella misma. Mejor callarse.

-¿Que soy qué?

-No importa.

-No, dime que soy según tú –Emma insistió.

-Te estás protegiendo tras una coraza.

-Porque no me enamore de los hombres…

-¿Que no te enamoras de los hombres? –le respondió Mary Margaret- Pues el numerito de las flores sugiere lo contrario.

-¿Qué revela entonces?

-Una cosa obvia para todos, salvo al parecer para ti, que sientes algo por Regina.

-¡Venga ya! –Emma se empezó a poner nerviosa. "¿Tanto se nota?"

-Y ahí está la coraza otra vez.

-No es una coraza.

-Ya… -Mary Margaret no se lo creía.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser precavida? –se defendió Emma.

-¡Oh, nada! Pero, Emma, se coraza que tienes puede repeler el dolor, pero también el amor.

Emma se quedó pensativa. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Mary Margaret tenía razón. Quizá debería deshacerse de aquella coraza y ser sincera consigo misma y con Regina. ¿Quizá debería aceptar el hecho de que estaba enamorada de ella?

* * *

><p>Emma llamó a la alcaldesa para que fuese a la comisaría en cuanto tuviera un hueco aquella mañana. Como Emma no tenía trabajo, se dedicó a jugar a los dardos para practicar su puntería. Falló porque oyó unos zapatos de tacón acercándose por el pasillo. Era Regina. Se agachó para recoger el dardo, y vio los zapatos negros de la alcaldesa. Su mirada fue subiendo lentamente, recorriendo cada resquicio del sensual cuerpo de la morena. Llevaba un vestido gris que le tapaba por encima de las rodillas y se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Además, vestía una chaqueta sobre los hombros que sujetaba con una mano estéticamente.<p>

-Veo que nuestros impuestos sirven para trabajar –dijo la alcaldesa observando a Emma recogiendo el dardo.

-Graham no está aquí –"es decir, estamos solas" Se acordó que esa mañana le había llamado para que se quedase durmiendo ya que estaba tan ocupado por las noches yendo a la casa de la alcaldesa que apenas tenía tiempo para dormir- Pensaba que estaría enfermo, en su cama –recalcó ese "su".

-Con que sabe lo "nuestro" –Regina pudo ver un ápice de celos en su mirada- Bien, porque yo también estoy al tanto de su relación con él.

-No tengo ninguna relación con él –se quejó Emma. Quizá debería decirle que con quien quiere una relación es con ella.

Regina se quedó dubitativa. Pensaba que ella estaba saliendo con Graham.

-Ya… ¿así que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes dos? –preguntó Regina, para asegurarse. Emma evitó sonreír, sabía que Regina en realidad no sabía nada de lo que ella sentía- Recuerde, señorita que mis ojos todo lo ven.

-Nada significativo.

-Pues claro que no, usted es incapaz de sentir algo por alguien –le soltó la alcaldesa. Emma levantó las cejas sorprendida. Regina también había visto su coraza- Y esa es la razón de que esté sola –"y no conmigo" le faltó añadir.

-Con el debido respeto, cómo llevo mi vida es problema mío –contestó Emma, dolida.

-Lo será mientras no afecte directamente a la mía –Regina se acercó más a Emma- No se acerque a Graham. Quizá usted crea que no hace nada, pero le mete ideas en la cabeza. Ideas que no le benefician en absoluto, le está guiando por un camino de autodestrucción. Aléjese. –susurró. Cuando más se alejase de Graham, más se podría acercar a ella.

* * *

><p>Emma estaba esperando a Graham para hablar con él, más bien, para dejarle claro que no quería anda con él. Le esperaba en su escarabajo amarillo.<p>

Graham apareció muy nervioso y pálido. De pronto se quedó mirando a un punto fijo, más allá de ella. Emma se giró y pudo ver un lobo blanco con un ojo rojo y el otro azul. Graham corrió tras él y ella le siguió diciéndole que no era seguro. Pero él le dijo que era su amigo y que le estaba ayudando a encontrar su corazón. Llegaron hasta un mausoleo, ahí alguien tenía enterrado a algún familiar querido.

-¿Qué hay aquí? –preguntó Emma al ver que Graham observaba con interés la puerta.

-Mi corazón –le respondió este. Emma rodó los ojos, qué poético.

* * *

><p>Entraron en el mausoleo y Graham buscó como loco, pero allí sólo había una tumba y objetos de cerámica. Emma le insistió en que eso no estaba bien, pero él seguía buscando mientras se repetía que debía haber una puerta secundaria.<p>

-¡¿Qué demonios creéis que hacéis?! –una voz les interrumpió. Emma se giró para ver a aquella persona. Regina Mills, estaba en la puerta, bastante enfadada.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –le preguntó Emma.

-Traer flores a la tumba de mi padre como todos los miércoles –dijo la alcaldesa sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

-No ha sido su culpa, sino mía. Yo quería buscar aquí –dijo Graham.

-¿Sí, por qué? –Regina se acercó a él para que Emma no los oyera- ¿qué estabais buscando?

-Nada, en realidad, no era nada –contestó Graham. Emma se acercó a ellos.

-Tienes mala cara –notó la alcaldesa- Te llevaré a casa –la morena le cogió del brazo, tirando de él, quizá con demasiada fuerza.

-No, no, no, no, no, no quiero ir a casa –Graham se soltó- No contigo.

-Oh, ¿pero con ella sí? –dijo la morena dolida.

-Oye, esto es cosa vuestra, no me mezcléis –Regina la miró duramente. Todo estaba relacionado con Emma. Todo lo que la alcaldesa había hecho desde el día que la rubia llegó a la ciudad, era para acercarse más a ella.

-Es cierto, es cosa nuestra –dijo Graham- y necesito un cambio.

-¿Y por qué ese cambio tan repentino? -Regina se sentía dolida.

-¡No es por ella! Oye, me he dado cuenta de que no siento nada, Regina –"porque no tienes corazón, idiota" pensó la morena- y sé que no es culpa mía, sino tuya.

-O sea que me dejas por ella –Regina no se lo podía creer.

-Te estoy dejando por mí.

-Graham, no piensas con claridad.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago. Prefiero no tener nada, a conformarme con menos. Nada es mejor que lo que tenemos.

-Graham –la voz de la alcaldesa se quebró. Estaba montando un numerito y todo para que Emma se diera cuenta de que la había olvidado y había conseguido enamorarse de Graham- No sé qué le habré hecho, señorita Swan, para merecer esto. Para que me arrebate todo cuanto quiero en la vida –le dijo a Emma, que había observado la escena en silencio.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver –le defendió Graham.

-Todos vivíamos felices hasta que ella llegó –se quejó la alcaldesa.

-Perdone, ¿pero se ha planteado que el problema no radique en mí, sino en usted?

-¿Disculpe? –Regina se empezaba a enfadar. Después de todo el numerito, de todos los numeritos que ella había montado para que se diese cuenta de que seguía enamorada de ella, la rubia todavía no se percataba de sus intenciones y eso, le sacaba de quicio.

-Henry fue a buscarme. Graham me besó –estaba claro que la intención de Emma era poner celosa a la morena- Ambos eran desgraciados. Tal vez, señora alcaldesa, necesite mirarse al espejo y preguntarse el motivo, ¿por qué todo el mundo se aleja de usted? –en realidad buscaba la respuesta a la pregunta ¿qué pasará si me acerco demasiado a ti?

Las palabras de Emma la hirieron demasiado y lo que hizo a continuación fue culpa de la Evil Queen de su interior. Cuando no piensa dos veces sus actos, normalmente es la Evil Queen quien actúa por ella. Emma vio que Regina se acercaba a ella, y su mirada era diferente. Era una mirada totalmente fría, capaz incluso de matar. Emma sintió miedo.

Regina golpeó el pómulo de Emma, quien la miró sorprendida y se llevó una mano a su mejilla. Acto seguido, la rubia le devolvió el golpe, haciendo que la morena perdiera por un segundo el equilibrio, pero volviéndolo a recobrar cuando Emma la cogió de la cazadora y la empotró contra la pared poniéndole un brazo en la garganta. Regina recordó el sueño húmedo que tuvo hace tiempo con la rubia y la miró intensamente. Emma que aún estaba dolida por el golpe, se quedó mirándola y observó cómo la mirada de la alcaldesa había cambiado, y cómo ahora, su único deseo era su cuerpo. Emma quiso besarle y se acercó a la alcaldesa con esa intención, pero Graham las separó.

-Es inútil –le dijo la rubia a la alcaldesa. Esta lo entendió en seguida, mientras Graham estuviera rondando por ahí, separándoles en los momentos en los que el deseo crecía en su interior, nada podía pasar entre las dos.

Regina miró a Graham, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer.

* * *

><p>Grama colocó un trapo con hielo en el pómulo de Emma.<p>

-Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó. Perdí la cabeza –se disculpó el sheriff.

-Tranquilo –le perdonó Emma.

-No sé por qué me dejé engatusar por aquella mujer.

-Porque era fácil y seguro –Emma le entendía perfectamente. Era fácil enamorarse de Regina- No sentir nada es una buena opción cuando lo que sientes da asco.

* * *

><p>Regina depositó las flores sobre la tumba de su padre. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para estar con Emma. Debía aplastar el corazón de Graham y de esa manera quitar del camino al sheriff.<p>

* * *

><p>Graham observó a Emma. Aun con el pómulo hinchado estaba preciosa. Sintió ganas de besarle, y eso hizo. Muy suavemente, sus labios se juntaron. Emma no se apartó, al contrario, le gustaba la suavidad de su beso.<p>

De pronto el sheriff se alejó y cayó al suelo. Regina había aplastado su corazón. Ya no era más que polvo.

Emma, asustada, intentó reanimarlo, pero no fue efectivo. El sheriff estaba muerto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Siento mucho la tardanza! Entre celebración y celebración me he podido escapar para escribir este capítulo y por fin lo acabé! **

**Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Podéis dejar vuestro comentario en los reviews, que siempre es bienvenido y estaré encantada de leerlos. **

**Ahora sí, sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer. **

**Ah! Feliz entrada y salida de año! Espero que vuestros deseos para el 2015 se cumplan! **

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos semanas y todavía no se recomponía de la traumática muerte del sheriff. Quería que desapareciese de su vida, no que muriese. Recuerda vagamente cómo él siempre se interponía entre ella y Regina, y lo difícil que era resistirse a sus encantos. La imagen de Graham saliendo por la ventana de la alcaldesa le causó un dolor en el pecho, e inmediatamente olvidó la pena de su muerte. Estaba enrollado con las dos; Regina y Emma.<p>

Desde que Regina vio cómo el sheriff la besaba, empezó a sentir celos, pues según Emma, ella no besaba al primero que se encontraba, sino que necesitaba establecer una relación previa. Pues bien, aquel sheriff llegó y en cuanto la vio, se enamoró de ella y la besó. Eso provocó en la alcaldesa un oscuro sentimiento hacia el sheriff, y Emma lo sabía. Aunque intentaba alejarse de él, Graham no estaba por la intención de dejarla en paz.

El día de su muerte, Graham y ella habían ido al mausoleo del padre de Regina (en ese momento no sabían que allí estaba enterrado el padre de la alcaldesa) en busca de respuestas. Regina los pilló por sorpresa y hubo una lucha, en la cual, Graham dejó a Regina (a la cual pareció importarle mucho, aunque Emma sabía que estaba actuando) y acto seguido, Regina pegó a Emma. La rubia sabía que quien la había pegado no fue Regina, sino un mal que habitaba en su interior y que en aquel momento actuó antes que la alcaldesa, la Evil Queen. A pesar del dolor de sus golpes, Emma sintió una potente atracción hacia la alcaldesa cuando ella la inmovilizó contra la pared. Sintió cómo un sentimiento de deseo crecía en su interior, cómo ya no le importaba desnudar su verdadero_ yo _con la alcaldesa y cómo deseaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo. Sabía que la morena sentía lo mismo, pues inmediatamente, su mirada cambió de furia a deseo. Pero Graham se interpuso, y eso fue su perdición.

Tras dos semanas recapacitando sobre ese momento, Emma decidió continuar con su vida en Storybrooke. Hubo un momento de recaída en el que pensó en marcharse, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, creía que debía quedarse con Henry y Regina.

Aquella mañana decidió reunirse con su hijo, a quien llevaba sin ver semanas. Henry apareció en los columpios con una expresión seria.

-Deberíamos abortar la operación Cobra –le dijo el niño- Con los maleficios no se juego, sino mira a Graham.

-Henry, él murió por causas naturales –le consoló su madre biológica.

-Déjalo, no me creas. Así no te meterás en líos… ni te matarán.

-¿Yo te preocupo? –preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

-Ella mató a Graham porque él era bueno –Emma entendió que se refería a Regina- y tú eres buena –Henry estaba preocupado por si Regina mataba a Emma. Parecía que el niño no entendía muy bien la situación. Si Regina la quería matar sería de un orgasmo. Emma se imaginó cómo sería morir de un orgasmo. Henry continuó hablando- El Bien siempre pierde, porque el Bien juega limpio, pero el Mal no, y ella es malvada. Será mejor que no la enfademos más.

Henry se marchó, dejando a Emma con la duda de a qué se refería con eso de no enfadarla más. Sabía que cuando Regina se enfadaba, no era ella la que actuaba sino una fuerza más oscura que habitaba en su interior, supuestamente debido a que en un pasado ella fue la Evil Queen. Quizá Henry no quería que la Evil Queen volviese, sino que fuera su madre; Regina, la Alcaldesa.

Emma volvió a la comisaría. Vio la placa de sheriff sobre la mesa y decidió que ya era el momento apropiado para llevarla.

-Oh, lo siento, creo que eso aún no le pertenece –dijo una suave voz por detrás. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz. Esa voz era única.

Emma se giró para ver a Regina plantada sobre la puerta. Llevaba un abrigo gris con un jersey de cuello vuelto y pantalones negros.

-Han pasado dos semanas –replicó la rubia- Debo ocupar su puesto.

-Salvo que la alcaldesa nombre a alguien en dicho período –Regina se acercaba a ella mientras hablaba- y ya lo he hecho –dijo con tono triunfal. Le encantaba sacar de quicio a Emma.

-¿Y a quién a elegido? –preguntó la rubia curiosa.

-Tras reflexionarlo, a Sidney Glass.

-¿Sidney, el periodista? Será una broma, ¿no? –Emma no se lo podía creer. Había elegido al menos capaz de ser sheriff de todo Storybrooke. Sabía que Regina estaba jugando con ella.

-Lleva cubriendo los casos del sheriff ni sé cuánto tiempo…

-… y hará todo lo que usted le mande –terminó Emma. Regina la miró con una pícara mirada- No soporta que las cosas vayan a mejor, ¿no es cierto? –dijo Emma con su voz más sensual. La morena la miró con sorpresa por el tono de su voz.

-¿Mejor? ¿Considera que es un progreso la muerte de Graham?

-No –susurró Emma. ¿Acaso le estaba echando la culpa de que de la muerte del sheriff?

-Era un buen hombre, señorita Swan. Velaba por esta ciudad, y perdone que le diga, pero usted no tiene derecho a lucir su placa –le recriminó Regina. Se sentía culpable por haber matado a aquel hombre para que ellas dos pudieran estar juntas. Aunque, el fin justifica los medios.

-Él me eligió a mí… como ayudante –y como amante. "Mierda" pensó Emma "espero que no lo haya entendido de la otra forma."

-Se equivocó.

-No, sabía lo que hacía –Emma se acercaba más y más a la alcaldesa, hasta que solo un pequeño palmo las separaba- Liberó esta oficina de sus garras y no se la devolveré -dijo con tono autoritario. Regina no pudo evitar separar sus labios debido a la cercanía de la rubia. La deseaba terriblemente. Pero volvió a entrar en razón y dijo:

-Lo cierto es que ya lo ha hecho. Queda usted despedida –Regina cogió la placa y se marchó con paso ligero, moviendo sus curvas a cada paso.

Emma se quedó recapacitando el porqué de su despido, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que Regina la estaba castigando por la muerte de Graham. La Alcaldesa nunca quiso matar al sheriff, o a ninguna persona, para que ella pudiera ascender a sheriff. Regina mató a Graham para poder estar juntas, para que ninguna persona se interpusiera entre las dos.

Ahora era ella la que se arrepentía por haberla dicho eso. Nunca quiso recordarla que fue a ella a quién Graham escogió amar. Sabía que Regina había movido cielo y tierra para que ella pudiera esta en Storybrooke, para que se quedara con Regina… y con Henry. Sabía que se lo había puesto muy fácil, que le había dicho lo que sentía por ella y que ella se había comportado como una niña pequeña.

Se odiaba a sí misma por lo que había hecho, pero juró que nunca más volvería a pasar y que de ahora en adelante, ella sería dueña de su futuro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Feliz año! Os deseo lo mejor para este año 2015 y que vuestros deseos se cumplan. **

**Mientras tanto, mi mayor deseo es seguir con esta historia, así que aquí os dejo dos nuevos capítulos como regalo!**

**Antes de nada, he de decir que lo personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Podéis dejar vuestro comentario en los reviews. Estaré encantada de leerlo. **

**Y ahora, sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Emma fue a su apartamento, se sirvió varios vasos de tequila, puso la música a todo volumen. Cuanto más alta estuviera la música, menos oiría sus pensamientos. Un odio recorría sus venas. Se odiaba a sí misma por lo que le había dicho a Regina. Después de todo lo que la alcaldesa había hecho por ella, se lo pagaba así.<p>

Se lió a golpes con la tostadora, que se quedó atascada. Oyó cómo, a sus espaldas, Mary Margaret apagaba la radio.

-¿Está roto? –preguntó Mary Margaret observando la tostadora.

-Cuando lo he sacado, no. Pero ahora seguro –Emma seguía con la tostadora en sus manos, intentando desatascarla- Necesitaba desfogarme.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Regina… -Mary Margaret rodó los ojos. Siempre era Regina, ¿cómo no lo habría adivinado?- Me ha echado por uno de sus títeres. Y es mi puesto.

-Pensaba que no te hacía mucha gracia –se regodeó Mary Margaret- ¿qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, pero quiero recuperarlo.

-¿Por qué motivo? –Mary Margaret la miraba intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez para darle… un escarmiento –Mary Margaret levantó las cejas sorprendida. ¿Se refería a darle sexo? Sin embargo no pudo preguntarle a qué se refería, porque llamaron a la puerta. Era el Sr. Gold y decidió dejarles solos.

Gold empezó a hablar sobre la injusticia de su despido, pero Emma no se lo tragaba, sabía que tramaba algo. Aun así, le siguió el juego, y actuó como si no le importase.

-¿Tan pronto tira la toalla? –le preguntó el Sr. Gold.

-No me queda alternativa, ella es la alcaldesa y yo… no soy… nadie.

-Verá, dos personas con el mismo fin, pueden lograr grandes cosas -Emma dejó de escuchar. "¿Se refería a mí y a Regina? ¿Sabe que ambas buscamos estar juntas? ¿Tanto se nota? Dios mío… ¿Gold quiere que siga luchando por ella?" Volvió a centrarse en lo que Gold decía- y si tienen el mismo enemigo, pueden obrar milagros.

Emma se quedó mirándole, no entendía muy bien sus palabras. ¿Quién era su enemigo? ¿Graham? Pero si Graham está muerto… En todo caso, Graham fue su enemigo. ¿Acaso iba a interponerse alguien más entre ellas? ¡¿Es que nunca las iban a dejar en paz?! ¿Nunca tendrían un final feliz?

* * *

><p>-Todos merecen sentirse seguros en sus hogares –Regina había dado una pequeña rueda de prensa para nombrar a Sidney como nuevo sheriff- Por eso, otorgo a Sidney Glass el cargo de nuevo sheriff. Este hombre antepone las necesidades de Storybrooke a las suyas desde que empezó como redactor jefe del Storybrooke Daily Mirror. Demos la bienvenida, al nuevo sheriff.<p>

-No tan rápido –interrumpió Emma.

-Ah, señorita Swan, qué inoportuna es usted –dijo la alcaldesa, a pesar de que su corazón ahora latía más rápido.

-Lo único inoportuno es esta ceremonia –la rubia se iba acercando a ella paso a paso- Usted no puede nombrarlo sheriff.

-En los fueros está estipulado que el alcalde nombrará…

-a un candidato mediante unas elecciones –terminó Emma. Regina levantó una ceja, sorprendida. La rubia sacaba sus garras. Parecía que ya no hacía falta que moviese más hilos, al parecer la rubia sabía perfectamente cómo moverse para conseguir lo que quería –Yo me presento.

-Y también Sidney. Veamos lo que dicta la voluntad del pueblo –Regina no se quitaba ese aire teatral y monárquico. Siempre con una sonrisa, que utilizaba como escudo para aquellas ocasiones en las que se sentía insegura. Ahora más que nunca, se siente insegura cada vez que la rubia está cerca. No sabe cómo actuar, ni cómo pensar, ni qué decir. Odiaba sentirse así, ya que estuvo mucho tiempo viviendo como una reina e imponiendo respeto a sus súbditos. Pero con Emma cerca, nunca sabía a ciencia cierta qué iba a ocurrir.

-Usted lo ha dicho –dijo la rubia con tono tenebroso. Regina notó como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. La mirada de la rubia era demasiado intensa. Necesita sentarse.

* * *

><p>Tras meditarlo un rato, Regina sabía exactamente cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso. Era obvio que Emma había necesitado ayuda para descubrir lo de los fueros, y era obvio quién era el único, a parte de ella, que sabía acerca de ellos.<p>

-Eres un malnacido –Regina gritó.

El Sr. Gold rió con sorna.

-Tu congoja te está desacreditando, Regina. Una lástima lo de Graham.

Regina se acercó a él amenazándolo. –Ni se te ocurra hablar de él. No sabes nada –su voz era amenazante, tanto que a Gold le recordó viejos tiempos.

Y era cierto. Gold no sabía nada de la verdadera razón por la que Graham está muerto. No podía tener ni la menor idea de ello.

-¿Qué hay que saber? Que murió.

-¿Te has propuesto ponerte en mi contra? –preguntó Regina. Su tono seguía siendo amenazante, aunque bajó el nivel de voz.

-No directamente.

-Pues estás apostando por el caballo perdedor, ayudando a esa fracasada –llamarle "fracasada" le había dolido inconscientemente.

-Aún no ha fracasado –replicó Gold- Nunca subestimes el amor de una madre por su hijo.

-Él no es su hijo… legalmente –contestó Regina. Sería maravilloso si lo fuera, pues ambas tendrían un lazo común mucho más fuerte y tendrían que verse más a menudo, cosa que Regina amaba.

* * *

><p>Emma se acercó al Granny's para tomarse algo y distraerse. En cuanto entró vio a su hijo sentado en una mesa y se acercó a hablar con él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía.<p>

-¿Qué tal el cole? –preguntó cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿Es verdad que nací en la cárcel? –replico el niño.

-Sí, pero… esos datos son confidenciales.

-El Bien no puede con el Mal, porque el Bien no hace cosas terribles. Mi madre juega sucio, por eso no podrás con ella. Jamás.

Emma se quedó pensando que debería ir a hablar con Regina. No era justo lo que estaba haciendo. No se merecía que todo el pueblo supiese todos sus trapos sucios.

-¡Ese expediente quedó sellado mediante una orden judicial! No sé cómo lo habrá conseguido, pero el abuso de poder es ilegal –se quejó Emma en cuanto entró en la alcaldía.

Se quedó callada observando a la alcaldesa. ¿Por qué era tan sexy? Estaba inclinada sobre el escritorio, dejando sus curvas perfectamente visibles a Emma. Su mirada era seductora, como cada vez que la veía. Estaba metiendo unos papeles en una carpeta, se agachó para empujarlos mejor y Emma pudo observar como su camisa se abría y dejaba una ligera vista de sus pechos.

-¿No querían que supieran que le cortó el cordón con una navaja? –preguntó fríamente la morena.

Automáticamente la rubia dejó de mirarla el escote para quedarse petrificada por su comentario.

-Me da igual lo que los demás sepan, mientras no le afecte a Henry.

Regina se apartó el pelo de la cara, un gesto que Emma consideró terriblemente sexy, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Se habría enterado igualmente –Regina se sorprendió si misma por lo bien que estaba tomando el control- Todos perdemos a nuestros héroes –se colocó el bolso sobre el hombro y marchó con aire triunfal. Movía las caderas para andar y pisaba fuertemente el suelo, de manera que se oyeran sus pasos. Le encantaba sembrar el miedo, pero siempre con mucha sensualidad y glamour.

-Él no necesita perder a nadie más –Emma la seguía por los pasillos de la alcaldía- Está deprimido, no alberga ninguna esperanza, ¿no se da cuenta?

-Él está bien –Dios, la rubia era persistente.

-Eso es mentira. Está viendo cómo su madre adoptiva lanza una campaña ilegal de desprestigio contra su madre biológica, ¿no cree que le afectará? –Regina apenas escuchaba toda esa palabrería de la rubia. Iba apagando las luces a su paso, dejándola pasar a ella primero para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Solo me he limitado a revelarle la verdad, y que le quede claro que no he hecho nada ilegal –Se quedaron calladas, quitas, observándose. Intentando descubrir lo que la otra pensaba. Emma miró sus ojos, pero no pudo ver nada. Estaban vacíos. Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba lo que pasaba- Pero usted y Sidney podrán ahondar en todo eso… en el debate.

-¿Qué debate? –Emma la siguió por las escaleras.

-Ya me ha oído, habrá un debate. Tendrán ocasión de hablar de presidios, expedientes, y puede que también de su nuevo socio; el Sr Gold. Es un gusano, así que cuidado con quién se acuesta.

Y allí estaba Regina, una vez más, preguntando con quién se acostaba. Estaba harta ya de eso.

-No pienso acostarme con nadie salvo conti –pero no pudo acabar la frase. Regina abrió la puerta y una explosión las tiró al suelo. Emma oyó el quejido de Regina al ver su pierna atrapada por un andamio. Rápidamente, fue hasta donde ella estaba y le quitó el peso de encima. -¡Venga, vámonos! ¡Hay que largarse de aquí! –gritó Emma tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No puedo moverme –se quejó Regina con la voz acongojada. El dolor en el tobillo era insoportable –Tendrá que sacarme. Ayúdeme.

Regina la miró directamente a los ojos. Emma pudo ver terror en su mirada y una expresión de auxilio. Jamás la había visto en ese estado. Tenía que sacarla de allí. No la podía dejar tirada, no a Regina. Vio cómo las llamas de la puerta iban creciendo cada vez más. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero una mano se lo impidió.

-No irá a dejarme aquí tirada, ¿verdad? –preguntó Regina con terror en los ojos.

Emma no respondió, consiguió librarse de su mano y huyó por la puerta en llamas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí os dejo el otro capítulo que os prometí. Espero no tardar tanto en escribir como me ha pasado estos últimos días. **

**Antes de nada, he de decir que estos personajes no me pertencen sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Podéis dejarme vuestra opinión en los reviews, estaré encantada de leerlos. **

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Regina se quedó perpleja. La había dejado tirada. No la quería, para anda. No tenía ni la menor intención de salvarla. Sabía que había sido dura con ella, pero Emma también. Era parte del juego. Pero no creía que la dejara allí tirada por esa tontería.<p>

Intentó levantarse, pero notó un pinchazo en el tobillo y le fallaron las piernas. Este no podía ser su fin. No de esta forma. Si al menos tuviese magia…

Una nube blanca inundó el pasillo. Ya no podía ver nada, salvo todo blanco. ¿Se había muerto y eso era el cielo? Una figura apareció por el fondo. Era Emma. Se acercó y la cogió del brazo, pasándoselo por el cuello para tirar mejor de ella. Regina, sorprendida, se levantó y se dejó llevar por ella. Parecía segura. La miró. Era preciosa. Fruncía el ceño con firmeza. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su cuello debido por el esfuerzo y por las llamas. Regina sintió un deseo interno de lamerlo.

Por fin salieron del edificio en llamas. Los bomberos estaban empezando las tareas de extinción. Regina se quejó de su tobillo.

-Encima de que te salvo, ¿te quejas? La próxima vez la dejaré allí –Emma se dio cuenta de que había sido dura con la alcaldesa. Recordó que se prometió a si misma tratarla mejor- No, la verdad es que no. Volvería a hacer lo mismo.

Regina levantó la vista y vio que la miraba dulcemente. Si no fuera por el dolor del tobillo y porque apenas se podía mover, ya la estaría besando.

Todo el mundo se arremolinaba alrededor de Emma. Regina, observaba con furia, pues no la dejaban acercarse a ella para expresar su gratitud.

Emma miró los escombros del edificio y observó un objeto que la llamó la atención.

-La explosión había sido intencionada –susurró- Alguien quería matar a Regina –se tapó la boca con la mano y buscó con la mirada a Regina.

La encontró peleando con los de la ambulancia para que le dejaran salir. Se acercó corriendo para hablar con ella.

-Regina, la explosión fue intencionada –Observó el brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos- Alguien quiere hacerte daño.

-Menuda novedad –respondió con sarna.

-¡¿En serio?! Te salvo la vida y averiguo que alguien planea matarte y ni me lo agradeces. ¿Siempre tienes que tener ese orgullo? –Emma estaba harta de lo desagradecida que era la alcaldesa- Nunca dices nada amable…

-¡No puedo ser yo misma cuando tú estás cerca de mí! –gritó Regina. Algunos bomberos se dieron la vuelta, pero parecía que su grito había pasado desapercibido, salvo por Emma- No puedo pensar cuando estás cerca. No sé qué decir, ni cómo actuar… Porque te deseo, Emma… Pero eso ya lo sabes. Dijiste que no te acostabas con el primero que llamase a tu puerta, ¿qué pasó con Graham? Mira, si no me quieres, solo dímelo. Pero no me marees pensando que te importo algo –Regina por fin dijo todo lo que pensaba. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de rencor.

-Por supuesto que me importas, Regina –Emma acarició su cara, observó los ojos de la alcaldesa y notó un brillo de ilusión. Sus labios sonrieron y posó su mano sobre la de la rubia.

-Mi salvadora –susurró Regina. Quería besarla con todas sus fuerzas. Emma se acercó para alcanzar sus labios.

-¡Emma, ven a hacerte una foto! –gritó Mary Margaret a su espalda.

Inmediatamente, Emma se separó. Regina, quien ya había separado sus labios esperando el beso, se quedó confusa.

¡¿Es que nunca nadie las iba a dejar solas?!

* * *

><p>Llegó el día de las elecciones. Emma vio cómo Sidney repasaba su discurso. Ella estaba nerviosa y abatida, sabía que no iba a ganar. Abrió el telón para ver al público. En seguida divisó a Regina con Henry, quienes estaban sentados en primera fila. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo y Regina sonrió. En lo más profundo de su ser sabía que la rubia iba a ganar. Emma cerró el telón y siguió sonriendo mientras caminaba. Regina la había sonreído. Regina la había sonreído se repetía mientras se ponía en su sitio. Esa sonrisa le había dado ánimos para luchar por el puesto.<p>

-No voy a ganar… No puedo vencerla con sus armas –le confesó Emma a Mary Margaret en un momento de duda.

-¿Solo quieres ser sheriff para vencer a Regina?

Emma volvió a abrir el telón y miró a Regina. Estaba leyendo un panfleto que daban en la entrada.

-No es para vencerla, sino para demostrarla que el Bien puede ganar –confesó Emma.

-¿Qué? –Mary Margaret no parecía entenderlo.

-Si no soy su heroína y su salvadora entonces, ¿qué pinto yo en su vida? –sonrió con pena. La idea de alejarse de Regina la aterraba- Bien, ya lo ha dicho.

-Lo has dicho –repitió Mary Margaret, asombrada. Volvió abrir el telón para mirarla.

* * *

><p>Llegó el momento que más temía. La hora de su discurso. Observaba cómo Regina murmuraba el discurso de Sidney. Seguro que se lo había escrito ella. El público aplaudió y Sidney se sentó. Eso significaba que le tocaba a ella.<p>

-Todos sabéis que tengo… como quien dice… un pasado turbio –miró de reojo a Regina- Pero habéis hecho la vista gorda debido a mi heroicidad –la volvió a mirar. Regina levantó una ceja- Pero os confieso que fue un montaje –notó como el público ahogaba un "oh". Decidió continuar hablando y ser honesta- El Sr Gold, acordó respaldar mi candidatura. Pero yo no sabía que él iba a provocar un incendio. No dispongo de pruebas, pero estoy segura. Y lo peor de todo fue… lo peor de todo es -se corrigió- Que fingí ser una heroína –Esta vez no miró a Regina. No podía hacerlo- y así no puedo ganar.

* * *

><p>Después del discurso y sabiendo que el puesto ya no era suyo, se fue a tomarse una copa al Granny's. Lo había perdido casi todo, su trabajo, ahora Regina… Seguro que ya no la querría sabiendo que todo había sido una farsa.<p>

-¿Otra? –preguntó Ruby detrás de la barra.

-Ya lo creo –Emma le dio su vaso para que lo rellenase.

Henry entró en el bar sonriente. Le dio un walkie-talkie

-¿Qué hago con esto?

-Has desafiado al Sr. Gold. Ha sido una pasada.

-Es que hizo algo ilegal.

-Eso hacen los héroes, plantan cara a los villanos.

Se oyó el ruido de la puerta y Regina entró. Estaba contenta, a juzgar por como andaba siempre.

-Me figuré que la encontraría aquí. Bebiendo… y con mi hijo -¿cuándo se había escapado?

-En la trastienda organizan la fiesta de la victoria –contestó Emma.

-Pues vaya a celebrarlo –le contestó Sidney.

Regina sonrió molesta. Le hubiera gustado darle ella la buena noticia. Maldito Sidney.

-Felicidades, sheriff Swan –dejó la placa sobre la mesa- Ha estado muy reñido, pero parece que la gente quiere tener un sheriff tan valiente como para desafiar al Sr. Gold –Emma pudo notar un brillo de orgullo en los ojos de Regina.

-¿Estás de guasa?

-No escogió a un gran amigo en el Sr Gold, sin embargo, puedo decirle que es un enemigo excepcional. Disfrútalo –dijo Regina muy feliz. Se notaba que se alegraba de ella.

Emma se quedó dubitativa. Entonces, el Sr. Gold era ahora su enemigo. Recordó unas palabras que le dijo en su apartamento: "Dos personas con el mismo fin, pueden lograr grandes cosas, y si tienen el mismo enemigo, pueden obrar milagros."

Ahora que Regina y ella tenían el mismo enemigo, ¿significaba eso que iban a obrar milagros? Nada tenía sentido en ese pueblo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Llevo sin escribir mucho tiempo y sentía como que una parte de mí estaba vacía... D': **

**En fin, aquí tenéis este capítulo. **

**Antes de nada, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**SIN MÁS DILACIÓN, podéis empezar a leer :)**

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana Regina se levantó temprano y se duchó. Abrió su armario y examinó su ropa. Tras unos minutos, se decidió por un vestido negro ajustado y una americana a juego con el vestido. Se retocó el pelo en el espejo y fue a desayunar al Granny's.<p>

Una vez allí, pidió un café y un bollo para acompañar. Miró el reloj. Las 8 en punto. Ya debería de estar aquí. Sin embargo, volvió a centrar su atención en el periódico que tenía en sus manos. Dos minutos después, el sonido de la puerta la desconcentró. Allí estaba. Emma Swan, su adorada sheriff. Tenía que reconocer que lo que llevaba haciendo desde hace una semana sería considerado como acoso. Pero le encantaba observarla mientras desayunaba. En realidad, le daba igual lo que estuviera haciendo, le gustaba mirarla, y sentada en la última mesa del restaurante, podía observar sin ser vista.

Vio cómo la rubia se acercaba a la barra y pedía un café con mucha canela. Lo mismo que su hijo. Una vez atendida, se sentó en frente de Regina, dos mesas hacia delante. Bajó el periódico para ver cómo la rubia leía un expediente. Fruncía el ceño cuando se concentraba, cosa que a Regina le parecía adorable.

Le trajeron su café y su bollo casi al mismo tiempo que a Emma, por lo que la sheriff pudo notar su presencia. "Mierda" pensó Regina "Ahora vendrá a hablarme" Se escondió detrás del periódico, pero ya era tarde. La rubia se acercaba alegremente a ella.

-¿Viene a interrogarme, sheriff Swan? –dijo Regina sin apartar la mirada del periódico- Que sepa que los documentos de la Alcaldía son confidenciales, salvo por orden judicial. No diré nada.

-En realidad, quería preguntarte qué tal estabais tú y Henry. Hace días que no os veo –contestó Emma.

Regina se ruborizó. Le estaba preguntado por ella (y por Henry). ¿A caso le importaba?

-Bien, bien. Estamos bien. No hemos salido mucho porque Henry estaba de exámenes y yo he aprovechado para adelantar trabajo –ahora sí que la miraba a los ojos, a sus preciosos y azules ojos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? Normativas, estatutos,… cualquier cosa. ¿Alguna reunión municipal? –A Emma no se le olvidaba lo que aquello significaba. Tampoco se le olvidaba esa vez en la que pilló a Graham saltando desde la ventana del dormitorio de Regina, tras una "reunión municipal".

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que concretasen una "reunión municipal"?

-En serio, señorita Swan, agradezco sus esfuerzos, pero trabajo bien sola –se levantó con intención de irse. Ya había tenido suficiente. Odiaba la forma en que Emma la trataba. Siempre tan cálida y amable. Lo único que conseguía era que se enamorara más de ella. Y precisamente lo que estaba intentando era olvidarla. Emma le agarró del brazo.

-Regina, espera… necesito… aclarar una cosa contigo.

Regina la miró dubitativa durante unos segundos. Emma la estaba mirando con esos ojitos de cachorro abandonado a los que no se podía resistir.

-Muy bien, adelante. Aclare lo que tenga que aclarar. Pero dese prisa, tengo que estar en la alcaldía en 10 minutos –dijo Regina mirando el reloj. En realidad no tenía que estar a ninguna hora puesto que no tenía horario. Ventajas de ser tu propia jefa.

Emma resopló. No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Llevaba repasando ese discurso en su cabeza desde hacía días, y moría por decírselo. Pero ahora se había quedado en blanco y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Regina… yo… -no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Regina la imponía demasiado- La verdadera razón por la que no te quise besar aquella noche, no fue porque no besara a gente que apenas conocía –Regina levantó una ceja, sorprendida- Emm… ya, te mentí. Pero, escucha –Emma cogió su mano. Regina se quedó sorprendida por su gesto, pero Emma apenas reaccionó, fue como un acto reflejo- La verdadera razón, es que siento que contigo no puedo ser así. No quise besarte porque no quería que fueses como "un rollo de una noche". Regina, quiero que seas mucho más –El corazón de Regina latía desbocado, ¿estaba pasando esto de verdad?- Significas mucho para mí y… me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor antes de… -Emma sonrió. Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Regina abrió la boca para responder pero una llamada de su teléfono se lo impidió.

-¿Sí? –respondió airada. Emma se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de un momento a solas con Regina? Observó cómo Regina cambiaba su gesto de enfadada a preocupada. Colgó y se levantó en seguida.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Emma.

-Es Henry.

* * *

><p>Regina llegó antes que Emma. Entró en la tienda de chucherías.<p>

-Lo lamento, señora Alcaldesa, pero su hijo estaba robando –dijo el dependiente en cuanto Regina entró en la tienda. Este al ver cómo le miraba Regina, se puso nervioso. Y es que la alcaldesa no estaba de muy buen humor, ya que las había interrumpido, a Emma y a ella.

-¿Es cierto? –dijo mirando a Henry. El niño se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Ahí tiene las pruebas –señaló el mostrador donde se encontraba la mochila de Henry junto con chucherías.

Regina se acercó y examinó las chucherías. No podía haber sido Henry ya que le tenía prohibido comerlas.

-Mi hijo no come dulces, y nunca robaría nada –dijo seriamente. Miró a los dos niños situados al lado del dependiente- Es obvio que han sido ellos. Vámonos –le dijo a Henry.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta, apareció Emma.

-Henry, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Señorita, no dé tanta importancia a la genética. Usted no es su madre, está todo controlado –Regina decidió actuar como si nada de lo del bar hubiera ocurrido, o por lo menos, en el ámbito público. Cuando vuelvan a estar a solas, retomarán esa conversación.

-Le recuerdo que soy la sheriff –dijo orgullosamente Emma. Y Regina lo recordaba, claramente.

-Es verdad, haga su trabajo y encárguese de esos dos pillos –dijo señalando a los dos niños restantes. Se llevó a Henry al coche. Antes de arrancar, miró su móvil. Tenía un mensaje.

_Tenemos una conversación pendiente, señora Alcaldesa. _

_-Sheriff Swan._

Regina sonrió mordiéndose los labios y escribió:

_¿Le parece bien que continuemos con dicha conversación en la próxima reunión municipal? _

-_Alcaldesa Mills. _


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Buenos días! Me siento rara escribiendo un sábado pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer (bueno sí, pero prefiero esto)**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Como siempre, me podéis dejar vuestra opinión del capítulo, tanto si es buena como mala, que estaré encantada de leerla. **

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer. **

* * *

><p>Emma llevaba todo el día con el caso de los hermanos huérfanos, y estaba tan enfrascada que ni siquiera comió. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que Regina le había mandado un mensaje. Cuando finalmente lo vio, se dio cuenta de que le había indicado la hora y la fecha de su siguiente reunión municipal… para el almuerzo de aquel día. Miró la hora y descubrió que eran las 7 de la tarde y que ya había anochecido. No quería ni imaginarse la cara de Regina al ver que la había dejado plantada, o el cabreo que tendría en estos momentos.<p>

Se sentía tan mal consigo misma que decidió presentarse en la alcaldía, tragarse el orgullo y pedirle disculpas por su despiste. Además, tenía que preguntarle por unos documentos del caso.

Regina la recibió con cara de pocos amigos. Se quedó mirándola unos instantes antes de dejarla entrar. En el último momento, Emma decidió no tratar nada sobre el tema de la reunión y pasar directamente al caso.

-No se preocupe, señorita Swan, ya he contactado con servicios sociales –le contestó Regina mientras se situaba detrás de su escritorio- Esos críos no tienen a nadie. Están solos.

-Por ese motivo me he propuesto encontrar a su padre –replicó Emma. Hablaba con tranquilidad, tanteando el terreno y examinando la expresión de Regina. Esta estaba impenetrable, no había quién que descubriera lo que ahora mismo rondaba por su mente.

-Verá, no tienen padre –le entregó una carpeta y Emma examinó su interior.

-Seguro que sí…

-Naturalmente que tienen un padre biológico, pero no consta en ningún archivo. Luego no queda más remedio que integrarles en un programa de acogida y procurarles un hogar –la expresión de la alcaldesa seguía igual. Parecía que estuviese hablando con cualquiera y no con ella.

-¿Storybrooke tiene esos programas?

-No, he contactado con varios hogares. Son comunitarios, de Maine, pero están completos. Me han referido dos que hay en Boston, uno de niños y otro de niñas.

-¿Van a separarlos? –En este punto Emma dejó de intentar descifrar a Regina y se volvió a centrar en el caso.

-Yo tampoco lo deseo, pero no tenemos alternativa –le miró muy seriamente, parecía cansada- Llévelos a Boston cuanto antes.

-¿Yo? –preguntó Emma incrédula.

-Bueno, ¿no quería ser sheriff? Pues ese es su cometido.

-No, les prometí que no los separarían.

-Tal vez, no debería prometer lo que no puede cumplir –le respondió Regina. Emma lo entendió perfectamente, ya no era el tema de los niños, sino su reunión municipal. Se acercó amenazante a la sheriff, aunque el corazón de Emma latió más fuerte a cada paso que se acercaba. Olió su perfume- Solo haga su trabajo –susurró insinuante.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente no fue fácil para Emma. Seguía enfrascada en el caso de los niños abandonados. No podía llevarlos a Boston a separadas casas de acogida. Si estar en una casa de acogida era horrible, aún más lo era si te separan de tu hermano. Emma conocía ese mundo mejor que nadie.<p>

A la hora del almuerzo, Henry se pasó por la comisaría y le pidió información sobre su padre. Emma le tuvo que contar una pequeña mentira sobre quién fue su padre, pues no le podía decir que le había conocido mientras robaba su escarabajo amarillo. Era poco romántico. Así que le contó que su padre era bombero que había muerto como un héroe y que ella se metió en líos después de estar con él, así que la metieron en la cárcel. Cuando se hubo ido, Emma se quedó pensativa. Ya llegaría el momento en el que contase toda la verdad.

Más tarde fue a hablar con el señor Gold quien le aclaró el paradero del padre y fue a hablar con él. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, aquel hombre no quería saber nada de los niños. Así que volvió caminando a casa mientras meditaba el asunto.

Por el camino se encontró con Mary Margaret y le puso al día de la situación.

-La verdad puede doler, Emma, pero también puede curar –le aconsejó Mary Margaret.

-Me quedo con lo primero…

-Le contaste a Henry que su padre había muerto y lo ha encajado bien –replicó la profesora.

-No le conté la verdad…

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Su padre no fue un héroe… y mejor que no sepa la verdad de la historia –Emma miró al suelo avergonzada- Podríamos esconderlos hasta que encontremos una familia que los acoja.

-Sí, esconder a unos niños es un gran plan –replicó con sarcasmo Mary Margaret.

-¿Tienes otra idea?

-No tengo otra idea, tal vez no quede más remedio que…

-¿Sheriff? –esa voz le sonaba a Emma. Cada vez que la escuchaba le daba un vuelco el corazón. Se giró para encontrarse con Regina. Observó cómo el viento despeinaba su cabello negro como la noche- Debería estar de camino a Boston.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Cerciorarme de que cumple con su deber.

-No es necesario, sé de sobra lo que tengo que hacer –odiaba cuando Regina la trataba como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Ah, ¿sí? –preguntó con sarcasmo. Al parecer no la sheriff no sabía ni cuándo tenía las citas.

Emma la miró duramente. Sabía perfectamente que se volvía a referir al tema de la reunión. Decidió no entrar en su juego y seguir investigando el caso. Dejó a la morena sola en la calle y se marchó con Mary Margaret a su piso.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, dio por finalizado el caso cuando el padre finalmente decidió llevarse a los niños a su casa. Emma estaba muy feliz por haber resuelto el caso, pero más aún al saber que volvía a tener tiempo libre. Cogió su móvil para mensajear a Regina:<p>

_Siento mucho lo de la última reunión. Ojalá pueda recompensarlo en la siguiente._

_-Sheriff Swan._

Sonrío satisfecha por su picardía. Notó que su corazón latía con nerviosismo esperando la respuesta de la alcaldesa. Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho:

_Recompensarme__ es fácil si se presenta a la siguiente. Espero que no esté ocupada, sé de buena mano que una mujer no debe casarse con su trabajo si no quiere quedarse sola._

_La seguiré esperando,_

_-Alcaldesa Mills._

Emma releyó el mensaje tres veces más para cerciorarse de que lo había leído bien. Lo único que esperaba era que nadie se volviese a interponer entre las dos.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué tal? Espero que tengáis ganas de leer porque aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Antes de nada, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Como siempre, me podéis dejar en los reviews vuestra opinión del capítulo que estaré encantada de leer.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer. **

* * *

><p>Regina despertó con la respiración entrecortada. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho y cómo un sudor le recorría el cuerpo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras recordaba el sueño. Recordaba que estaba tumbada sobre una superficie blanda. No podría describir exactamente sobre qué. Intentó abrir los ojos para ver dónde se encontraba pero comprobó con horror que se los habían tapado con una venda. Tampoco se podía mover. No estaba atada, pero parecía inmovilizada. Una lista de drogas apareció en su mente. Agudizó el oído con la esperanza de escuchar algo, pero no se oía nada. Estaba todo en silencio. Se quedó quieta, ideando alguna forma de salir de aquel siniestro lugar.<p>

De repente, algo empezó a absorberla. Era un ser incorpóreo, como una masa. Era como si el propio suelo, se hubiese convertido en una sustancia viscosa. Entonces se le cayó la venda. Veía su cuerpo iluminado, rodeado de una masa oscura. Horrorizada descubrió que ya no tenía pies. Intentó mover los brazos para salir de allí, pero ambas manos habían sucumbido ante aquella oscuridad. La masa seguía avanzando. Empezaba a devorar su tripa y vio cómo una gota caía justo donde se encontraba su corazón. Ésta se iba haciendo más y más grande.

Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Ya no estaba aterrorizada. Aquella gota en su pecho había hecho que aceptase que iba a adentrarse en aquella oscuridad. Notó cómo ocupaba su pecho. Nada le importaba. Quería ser devorada por la oscuridad, quería adentrarse en aquel mundo.

Pero entonces, recordó a Henry. Fue como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño. Volvió a abrir los ojos y observó que aquella masa seguía absorbiéndola y que solo quedaba su busto. Entonces gritó. Gritó tanto como sus pulmones le permitieron, y apareció ella.

Como envuelta en un aura blanca, como si de un ángel se tratase, apareció Emma, dispuesta a salvarla. Regina intentó acercarse a ella, pero vio que sólo quedaba su cabeza, el resto del cuerpo ya no lo sentía. Entonces Emma se acercó a ella. Observó que el cuerpo de Emma repelía aquella masa, y que, a medida que se acercaba a ella, la masa se disipaba de su cuerpo.

Aun así, quedaba la mancha en su pecho. Emma se acercó a Regina y la besó. No fue un beso pasional, apenas duró unos segundos. Regina notó que con ese beso todos sus temores se iban. Ya no estaba aterrorizada, sino que se sentía segura en los brazos de su salvadora.

_Su salvadora…_

Se vistió y le preparó el desayuno a Henry para llevarle al colegio. Después de la breve comida, Henry salió antes, mientras su madre se aplicaba unas gotas de perfume sobre su cuello. Cerró la puerta y cuando encaró el pasillo de salida, observó a Henry hablando con un hombre en una motocicleta. Andó rápido hacia él para identificarle, pero el desconocido se fue en cuanto alcanzó su posición y no le pudo ver la cara.

-Henry –le atrajo hacia ella en señal de protección- ¿quién era ese? –preguntó. El chico se limitó a encoger los hombros.

"Ha llegado alguien nuevo" pensó Regina.

* * *

><p>Una tormenta se avecinaba a Storybrooke. Emma se había abrigado lo máximo posible para salir a preparar el coche por si las cosas se ponen muy mal. Gorro, guantes y bufanda. Tenía que reconocer que el gorro le hacía cara de niña pequeña, pero no le importaba.<p>

Estaba doblando un chaleco salvavidas cuando escuchó unos tacones acercándose. Sabía perfectamente quién era, y al parecer, también su corazón.

-Si pretende culparme de la tormenta, que sepa que no tengo nada que ver –le dijo a la alcaldesa con tono de burla.

-Necesito que investigue algo como sheriff –dijo ésta seriamente. Emma se preocupó, estaba demasiado seria, incluso para ella- A un recién llegado… un… forastero –Estaba vigilante, ni siquiera le había mirado a los ojos una sola vez. Parecía desconfiada.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Yo misma le indiqué el Granny's –respondió la rubia quitándole importancia.

-¿Usted habló con él? –Regina le miró preocupada, la primera vez en lo que llevaban de conversación- ¿Y qué le dijo?

-Quería un alojamiento –contestó Emma, cargando un botiquín en el maletero- ¿Qué más dará? ¿Quién es? –preguntó para más información. Quizá fuera un antiguo ex-novio de la alcaldesa. Estaba demasiado inquieta.

-No lo sé. He preguntado por ahí pero nadie sabe nada –Regina se cruzó de brazos, protegiéndose del frío. Debería irse a casa, encender la chimenea y leer un buen libro con una copa de vino tinto. Era muy buen plan, pero quería estar con Emma el mayor tiempo posible- El caso es, que me resulta familiar.

-Será uno de los millones que usted hechizó –Regina levantó una ceja, sorprendida. ¿Le acababa de piropear? Había dicho millones y Regina apenas había tenido pretendientes, al menos que ella supiera.

-¿Qué?

-Usted me entiende… -le contestó Emma con mirada picante.

Regina no se lo podía creer, le estaba hablando de un tema serio y ella le estaba piropeando. Parecía una adolescente desenfrenada.

-Sheriff, tiene que averiguar quién es, qué quiere y qué hace aquí –le ordenó Regina.

-Oye, por más que te empeñes en imponer barreras, ninguna ley prohíbe visitar Storybrooke.

-No lo hará por la ley, señorita Swan –Emma la miró soprendida. ¿La alcaldesa le estaba pidiendo que hiciese algo ilegal? Notó una palpitación en su entrepierna.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Ese sujeto estuvo delante de mi casa. Acechando a lo único que usted y yo tenemos en común –hizo una pausa para acercarse más a ella- Henry.

-Lo investigaré –dijo Emma con talante serio.

Regina respiró aliviada. Ahora sabría quién era ese hombre y por qué estaba allí.

* * *

><p>Emma entró en el Granny's con la esperanza de encontrar a aquel hombre misterioso allí.<p>

-Tenemos que hablar –le dijo en cuanto le vio.

-Solo estoy tomando un café, a la vista de todo. No creo que sea ilegal –respondió con una sonrisa arrebatadora. "Cuidado, Emma" se avisó "Sabes que todos los hombres con esa sonrisa son peligrosos y nunca quieren nada bueno".

-¿Qué lleva en ese maletín?

-Veo que siente curiosidad. Sin embargo, me haré de rogar. Me verá paseando con este maletín a todas horas y en los lugares más insospechados, pero solo le diré su contenido si me deja invitarle a una copa.

-¿Una copa? Vale, usted gana -¿Qué podría tener de malo una copa?

El hombre cumplió su promesa y abrió el maletín.

-Soy escritor –dijo revelando una máquina antigua de escribir- Esta ciudad siempre me ha encantado, su tiempo, sus bosques,…

-Espera, ¿ya has estado aquí?

-Eso no lo he dicho –el desconocido se levantó y se fue, pagando su copa.

Regina tenía razón, aquel hombre ocultaba algo. Sacó su móvil para mensajearla.

_Hay algo que no encaja con ese hombre._

_-Sheriff Swan._

Ruby le trajo su copa y escondió el móvil.

-¿Qué tal estás, Emma? –le preguntó la camarera con una sonrisa. Siempre se alegraba cuando la veía.

-Muy ocupada con los trabajos que me manda Regina ¿y a ti? –Emma no quería que su respuesta tuviese doble significado, pero al parecer Ruby lo entendió perfectamente.

-Emm… También ocupada –dijo alejándose entristecida.

Genial, ahora Ruby pensará que tenía algo con la alcaldesa. Ojalá…

Su teléfono vibró. Un nuevo mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

_Tendrá que investigar más, sheriff Swan._

_-Alcaldesa Mills._

Emma pensó la respuesta antes de contestarla.

_Me gustaría quedar con usted para contrastar información, alcaldesa Mills._

_-Sheriff Swan._

Emma se bebió su copa de un trago. Estaba tan nerviosa como cuando ella andaba cerca. El teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_Cuando quiera, yo estaré esperándola. _

_-Alcaldesa Mills. _

El corazón de Emma latía desembocado. Qué debía hacer ahora, ¿ir a su casa o decidir una fecha?


	16. Chapter 16

**Sé que llevo mucho sin escribir, pero quería estar totalmente segura de que este capítulo iba a ser lo suficientemente fiel a lo que yo pienso. Este capítulo es bastante tórrido, pero he de decir que es el capítulo más bonito que he escrito hasta ahora. No lo veáis sólo como sexo, porque es algo más que eso. Son dos mujeres que dejan atrás su orgullo para rendirse a sus deseos más profundos. **

**Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC.**

**Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo y quería preguntaros si os ha parecido excesivamente descriptivo o queréis que en capítulos similares a este, me explaye tanto como en este. **

**Es todo un placer escribir esta historia y que a vosotros os guste tanto como a mí.**

**En fin, sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Emma esperaba en su coche. Estaba enfrente de la casa de Regina y todavía no sabía la razón por la que estaba allí. Simplemente necesitaba verla. Necesita su presencia, su aroma…<p>

Por el rabillo del ojo observó que las luces de la casa de apagaban. Seguro que ya estaba dormida, quizá debería irse a su casa y volver otro día. Sí, sería lo mejor. Ya lo pensaría más tranquilamente aquella noche.

"No." Dijo una voz en su mente. "Entra en esa casa y dile lo que de verdad sientes"

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba llamando a la puerta. Una preocupada Regina la abrió. Todavía llevaba la ropa de aquel día.

-Hola, Emma… -susurró Regina, quien en seguida entendió que era la razón de su visita- Pasa, no te quedes ahí.

Emma entró y observó la casa como si nunca la hubiera visto. Ambas mujeres se miraron en el hall. Sabían lo que iban a hacer esa noche. Estaban totalmente seguras de que ambas lo sabían. La duda estaba en cuanto tardarían en rendirse. Regina decidió romper el hielo:

-Estaba a punto de servirme una copa de vino, ¿te apetece?

-Sí, claro –Emma estaba muy nerviosa. Estaba vulnerable y notaba que Regina se alegraba por haber sucumbido a sus encantos. Pero no estaba ahí por ella, ni por sí misma. Estaba allí por el bien de su relación.

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Emma no pudo evitar deleitarse con el trasero de la alcaldesa.

Se apoyó sobre la encimera mientras observaba a la morena sirviéndola una copa de espaldas a ella.

-Regina –Emma se sujetaba con firmeza al mostrador. El corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, pero, por una vez desde que había entrado en aquella casa, estaba segura de lo que hacer- Date la vuelta.

Regina dudó. ¿De verdad quería hacer eso? Llevaba deseándolo desde que la vio por primera vez. Agachó la cabeza, mirando directamente a la encimera. Sus manos, apoyadas sobre el mostrador, temblaron ligeramente.

-Regina –dijo con tono autoritario. Le estaba dando una orden.

No podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo de la alcaldesa en tensión e imaginársela desnuda. No tardaría mucho en verlo.

-Emma… -la voz de la morena temblaba, pero finalmente se giró.

Se miraron, calladas, expectantes por ver quién daba el primer paso. Quién era capaz de hacer oídos sordos a la razón, a esa voz interior que decía que no podían hacer eso. Que no debían, que solo complicaría las cosas. Quién era la primera en ceder, en dejar todo su orgullo atrás, masticarlo y tragarlo, y acercarse a la mujer que deseaban. Quién era capaz de dar un paso hacia su deseo incontrolable de hacer el amor. Mujer y mujer. Alcaldesa y sheriff. Rubia y morena. Ambas madres del mismo niño.

Fue Emma. Regina tembló al ver que se acercaba cual depredador se acerca a su presa. Ya no estaba segura de sí misma. Ya no era aquella Reina Malvada que mataba, aterrorizaba y sobretodo dominaba a miles de personas. Ya no era la dominante. No era el cazador, sino la presa. Una presa nerviosa y aterrorizada. Una presa deseando ser cazada, mordida y comida por su depredador. Una presa masoquista que deseaba sufrir en los brazos de su cazador, entre las piernas de su dominante. Una presa deseando su fin, un fin terriblemente delicioso y placentero. Un fin orgásmico y húmedo.

Con una mano, Emma empujó a la alcaldesa contra su cuerpo. Un movimiento brusco con el que Regina se derritió. Con la otra mano, Emma dirigió el mentón de Regina contra el suyo. Pero no la besó. Quería que el deseo aumentase en la morena y que la besase ella. Quería que, aunque fue ella quien se había acercado, quería que Regina lo empezase todo. Con un beso. El cual desataría toda su pasión.

Los labios de la que un día fue una malvada reina estaban abiertos, esperando lo que iba a ser su perdición. Pero no hubo ningún contacto. La morena abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los de la rubia.

-¿Es que nunca me vas a besar? –inquirió la alcaldesa.

Emma sonrió y se acercó aún más a ella para acariciar sus labios con la lengua. Entonces, Regina se volvió loca por no tener aquello que deseaba, por no poder besar a la rubia. Colocó una mano en su nuca y la besó.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo podía saborear a la rubia. Podía notar su lengua recorriendo, curiosa, su boca. Podía jugar con ella. Regina mordió el labio inferior de Emma, la cual se quejó con un murmullo. Era la penitencia que debía pagar por dejar que ese deseo creciese tanto en su interior. Notó el sabor de la sangre en los besos de la sheriff y se separó para observar su labio. Temía haber sido demasiado dura con ella. Sin embargo, la rubia sonrió divertida y siguió besándola, esta vez con más descaro y deseo.

Sin dejar de besarse, recorrieron la planta baja hasta el salón. Se tumbaron en el sofá con la intención de hacer allí, pero Emma decidió que prefería la acolchada alfombra que cubría el suelo. La rubia se colocó encima, y mientras la morena desabrochaba su camisa, ella hacía lo mismo con la suya. Sus labios se separaron un segundo para que Emma se quitase su camiseta y después ambas volvieron a besarse con ímpetu. Se estaban convirtiendo en adictas de sus besos.

Emma acarició la tripa de la alcaldesa, quien se estremeció con su tacto. Después, Emma introdujo su mano en los pantalones ajustados de la alcaldesa, pero no tocó su vagina. Todavía no.

Regina podía notar lo húmeda que estaba. Jamás se había puesto así. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo aquel sueño erótico con la sheriff. Sentía cómo su clítoris podía llegar a estallar y temía que lo hiciese en cuanto la rubia la tocase.

Emma se separó y miró a Regina. Sacó la mano de los pantalones de Regina para quitárselos. Hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Observó el cuerpo semidesnudo de la morena y sonrió. Estaba buena, muy buena. No le extrañaba que la deseara tanto, aquellas curvas podían matar a cualquiera. Volvió a los besos de Regina y siguió por su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho. Allí se detuvo y masajeó sin quitarle el sujetador. Lo cual hizo que Regina se encendiese y se lo acabara quitando ella. Emma sabía que la morena estaba muy caliente y que deseaba que la hiciera el amor.

Siguió besando su pecho a la vez que seguía acariciando sus piernas. Regina, acariciaba sus senos y de vez en cuando tiraba de su coleta, cosa que había descubierto que la volvía loca.

Después de un rato, Emma se acercó al oído de Regina. Mordió su lóbulo y Regina suspiró.

-Separa tus piernas –le susurró la sheriff a la alcaldesa. Regina se estremeció. Notó cómo su corazón daba un vuelco.

-¿Me está hablando sucio, sheriff Swan? –Regina la miró a los ojos. Observó que su mirada se volvía oscura por un momento.

-Separe sus piernas, Alcaldesa Mills –la besó suavemente- Le voy a follar como nunca antes han hecho.

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida pero Emma la calló con un beso.

Emma bajó, besando cada porción de piel que se encontraba, hasta el sexo de Regina. Besó por encima de su tanga y observó lo mojada que estaba. Sonrió orgullosa.

Cuando los labios de Emma se encontraron con los otros labios de la alcaldesa, esta se estremeció y suspiró tapando su cara con sus manos. Emma empezó su tarea, ya ensañada, mientras Regina gemía, gritaba su nombre y se agarraba a cualquier zona.

Finalmente, la alcaldesa no lo pudo aguantar más y sucumbió en un placentero y muy audible orgasmo. Emma se limpió los labios, antes de besar a Regina para acallar sus gemidos. Henry podría oírlas.

Regina giró de un solo movimiento a Emma y empezó a besarla bruscamente. La iba a recompensar por el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Al igual que Emma había besado cada parte de su cuerpo, Regina lo lamió, degustando el suave sabor de la rubia.

Lamió su cuello y mordió los pezones de la rubia, quien gimió por la brusquedad de la alcaldesa. Esto le estaba gustando demasiado. La morena degustó el sexo de la rubia con las bragas puestas. Deseaba ver si podría provocarle un orgasmo sin quitarle la ropa interior. Y así lo hizo, la rubia no pudo soportarlo más y llegó al cenit en los preliminares.

Regina sonrió satisfecha, mientras la rubia tiraba de su pelo y se tapaba la boca para no gritar.

-Regina… -susurró la rubia.

Regina se incorporó, echando su pelo hacia atrás en un sensual movimiento.

-Emma –le contestó con su voz provocadora.

-Fóllame –le suplicó la rubia.

-Creo que voy a tener que castigarla por usar ese vocabulario obsceno en mi casa, señorita Swan.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero fóllame ya –volvió a suplicar la rubia.

Regina sonrió maliciosamente antes de morder el clítoris de la sheriff. Esta, como no se lo esperaba, gimió ruidosamente y Regina le metió sus bragas en la boca.

-Note su humedad, sheriff Swan.

Regina, quien nunca había hecho aquello antes, parecía como si llevase toda la vida haciéndolo y fácilmente hizo que la rubia tuviera otro orgasmo. Secando los flujos de la rubia de sus labios, volvió a besarla.

Se tumbó sobre ella, dejando que sus pechos se tocasen. Emma acarició su pelo y Regina separó sus piernas. Con un suave vaivén, movió sus caderas sobre la entrepierna de Emma. Siempre había deseado hacer eso.

Emma arañó su espalda cuando los movimientos de Regina se intensificaron junto con su necesidad. Quería que parara porque la hacía daño, pero, por otra parte, no quería que dejase de mover sus sensuales caderas.

No sabía qué la ponía más; si el hecho de que ambos sexos se tocasen, o el sensual baile que estaba haciendo la alcaldesa.

De repente, sus cuerpos se tensaron ante la sensación más bonita del mundo. El final de su deseo culminaba con aquel acto.

Regina, agotada, se tumbó al lado de la rubia. Ambas sonreían, satisfechas, por lo que acababan de hacer, pero sobretodo porque al fin habían conseguido lo que ambas llevaban tanto tiempo deseando.

Sus corazones latían más fuerte de lo habitual y sabían que cuando se volviesen a encontrar, latirán de la misma manera.


	17. Chapter 17

**Buenas tardes! Espero que hayáis pasado un buen día. Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más, quizá no os guste tanto como el anterior, pero tened paciencia, que la tormenta pasa. **

**Antes de nada he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**He visto en los reviews que el capítulo anterior os gustó bastante... No os preocupéis, que ahora que se ha desatado la pasión, escribiré más capítulos así. **

**_yara sosa: _¿Que por qué esto no apareció en la serie? Creo que me hago esa pregunta cada día. Ojalá pase pronto...**

_**LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen: **_**Me alegro que te haya encantado ese capítulo. La espera siempre vale la pena, y más si se trata de ella dos. **

**Como siempre podéis dejar vuestros comentarios en los reviews que estaré encantada de leerlos. **

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer. **

* * *

><p>Ambas yacían bocarriba sobre la alfombra que acababa de presenciar tal acto de pasión y deseo. Agotadas pero satisfechas, sonreían mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento.<p>

Pasado un tiempo, Emma se giró para mirarla. Observó su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes llenos de felicidad. Sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que Regina no se sentía así. La alcaldesa se mordió el labio, indecisa y curiosa, por saber qué rondaba por la cabeza de la rubia. De repente, una duda le cruzó la mente.

-¿No ha sido suficiente? –preguntó con el corazón en un puño.

-Regina… -Emma sonrió ante la duda de su amante.

-No, en serio. ¿Qué te ha parecido? –Regina se incorporó, pensativa- Yo nunca he estado con una mujer y no sé…

-Shhh… -Emma la volvió a tumbar sobre la alfombra- No hay nada que no se pueda mejorar con un poco de práctica –la volvió a besar.

Regina sonrió, calmada. Sabía que quizá para ella no hubiera estado tan bien como para Regina, pero para la morena había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no quería que terminase.

* * *

><p>Regina observaba la iluminada por los rayos del sol, espalda de la sheriff, que todavía dormía. No pudo evitar la tentación de recorrer su columna con un dedo. Emma emitió un murmullo de placer y Regina la destapó para ver completamente su cuerpo desnudo. Volvió a recorrer su cuerpo en una caricia y Emma se giró. Sus ojos azules eran aún más preciosos iluminados por el sol.<p>

-Buenos días, sheriff Swan –dijo Regina mientras apartaba un mechó de su rostro.

-Buenos días, alcaldesa Mills –le contestó Emma con los ojos cerrados.

-El deber la llama, sheriff Swan.

-Solo un ratito más –se quejó esta.

Regina volvió a acariciar su cuerpo. Acarició el contorno de su pecho, bajó por su tonificada tripa y siguió bajando, hasta donde empieza su sexo. Allí se detuvo. Volvió a mirar su cara, para ver que la estaba mirando con deseo. Regina sonrió y se mordió los labios. Emma la tumbó y besó con intensidad haciendo que el vientre de Regina palpitase de deseo. La rubia, como si hubiera entendido perfectamente lo que quería, bajó hasta su sexo y lo besó con intensidad renovada. Regina suspiró pensando que no podría cansarse nunca de esa sensación.

Pasados unos minutos, después de que la morena yacera satisfecha en la cama, Emma se sentó encima de su vientre. Observó el rostro de la morena como intentando recordar cada centímetro de su rostro. Después, se le acercó y la besó.

Cuando sus besos se iban haciendo cada vez más intensos, Emma se separó lo suficiente para susurrarle a Regina:

-Creo que podría enamorarme de ti -y la siguió besando.

* * *

><p>La alcaldesa se levantó de la cama. Completamente desnuda, rebuscó en su armario el conjunto perfecto para aquel día. Quizá se pondría aquel vestido negro. O mejor esa blusa con esa falda.<p>

Emma la observaba desde la cama. "¿Podría existir una mujer más preciosa que ella? Dios, era muy sexy" pensaba.

-Vuelve a la cama –le sugirió Emma.

Regina entonces se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando. Emma de verdad no la quería, no la amaba. Simplemente la deseaba. No quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella, pues, para ella quizá solo fuese un rollo de una noche. Como mucho de un mes. Lo único que quería de ella era sexo. Nada más. No quería pasar tardes enteras sin hacer nada, solo con la compañía de la otra, sino que su relación se iba a basar solo en sexo. Y cuando se cansase, la iba a romper el corazón.

-Regina, ¿pasa algo? –Emma se incorporó. Sabía que algo no iba bien.

-Tienes que irte –Regina le lanzó su ropa- Tienes que irte.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

-Vete. Ya.

Emma pudo observar que la mirada de la alcaldesa había cambiado. Ahora estaba más oscura.

Cogió su ropa a tiempo para ser empujada fuera de la habitación de Regina, quién, inmediatamente después, cerró la puerta. Emma se quedó paralizada, desnuda, mirando la puerta. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Se giró para vestirse y vio a un niño que la miraba en pijama desde su habitación. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionara. Emma bajó corriendo al hall, se vistió y cerró dando un portazo.

-Mierda –dijo una vez que se sentó en su coche.

* * *

><p>Condujo hasta el columpio donde solía encontrarse con Henry. Le encontró allí. No estaba segura de si hablar con él de lo de aquella mañana pues ella tampoco estaba segura de qué había sucedido.<p>

-Hola –dijo una vez se sentó a su lado.

-Hola –le contestó el niño, pensativo.

-Henry, lo de esta mañana…

-¿Estáis juntas? –el niño le miró directamente a los ojos. Pudo apreciar el gesto de duda de Emma.

-Es complicado…

-¿Tú la amas? –le preguntó el niño. Emma abrió los ojos preguntándose en qué momento había crecido tanto.

-No lo sé, Henry…

-Lo único que te pido es que no la hagas daño. Es lo único que la faltaba. Su venganza sería letal.

Emma miró a su hijo y le abrazó. Quizá le abrazara porque justamente era eso de lo que tenía miedo o porque no tenía nada más que decir.

-Te he buscado por todas partes –dijo una voz a su espalda. Ambos se giraron para ver a esa mujer de pelo negro que conocían tan bien- Esta mañana tienes terapia con Archie –dijo acercándose a ambos- ¡Qué raro que esté con usted! –inquirió con sorna mirando de reojo a la sheriff- Vamos, sube al coche.

Henry obedeció en seguida y las dejó solas. Emma escudriñaba cada gesto de la alcaldesa intentando descifrar lo que pensaba, pero era impenetrable. No había quién que descubriera lo que pensaba.

-¿Le permite jugar aquí? –Emma dedujo que habían vuelto a ser la alcaldesa y la sheriff, no Emma y Regina de la noche anterior.

-Está roto, pero tiene arreglo.

-¿Y se arriesga a que se rompa la crisma? Porque eso le ocurrirá si una de esas tablas cede por su peso -Emma suspiró impaciente. Odiaba que Regina hiciese eso- A usted le da igual él o su seguridad, sólo quiere vengarse de mí.

-¿Crees que a eso se resume todo? -explotó Emma- ¿Crees que las personas que se acercan a ti lo único que quieren es venganza? No, Regina. Tienes algo, algo inusual y escondido con lo que atraes a las personas. Las atraes lo suficiente para que caigan rendidas a tus pies, y después las espantas. Las echas de tu vida como si no hubieran significado nada para ti –Regina tragó saliva sabiendo que la rubia estaba en lo cierto y preguntándose cómo podría saber tanto de ella en tan poco tiempo- Pero eso no va a funcionar conmigo. Me gustas, Regina. Me gustas mucho. Pero hasta que no seas sincera contigo misma y aceptes que esto es real. Que sentiste, y sientes, porque aunque lo niegues, lo sigues sintiendo, algo entre nosotras, no voy a apartarte de mi vida y no dejaré que me hagas lo mismo que a otras personas. Porque no soy como las demás personas.

Emma la miró fijamente, observando el efecto que habían hecho sus palabras sobre la alcaldesa. Esta se relamió los labios y la miró fijamente, pensando.

-No deje que sus pensamientos la obnubilen, señorita Swan. Podría haber heridos –y se alejó manteniendo su gesto infranqueable y compostura fría y tensa que siempre había tenido.


	18. Chapter 18

**Saludos, mis queridos lectores. Estas dos semanas voy a tener muchos exámenes, por lo que puede que no suba capítulos muy a menudo. Pero no os preocupéis, porque en cuanto pasen, subiré más a menudo. ****Si en el anterior os quedasteis con ganas de más, este es vuestro capítulo. **

**Antes de que empecéis a leer he de decir que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de sus historias.**

**Como siempre podéis dejar en los reviews vuestra opinión del capítulo, estaré encantada de leerla.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>-No deje que sus emociones la obnubilen… ¡Que se aplique el cuento! –se quejó Emma a Mary Margaret mientras se tomaban un café en el Granny's.<p>

-Está molesta porque tú y Henry tenéis vuestro escondite y ella no lo tiene –la defendió Mary Margaret.

-¿Cómo habrá sabido lo del castillo?

-Porque lo sabe todo. Es la alcaldesa –dijo antes de irse. Emma se quedó pensativa. Debe de conocer a todos los del pueblo, su historia y sus seres queridos, para poder mandar como lo hace.

-Si quieres desenmascarar a la alcaldesa, te ayudaré –Sidney Glass, el mayor ayudante de Regina se sentó en el sitio que antes ocupaba Mary Margaret.

-Dios, Sidney, ¿quieres bacon con el whiskey? -se quejó del hedor.

-¡Me despidieron por su culpa! –dio un golpe en la mesa que provocó que todos los del restaurante se giraran. La taza de Emma tintineó- Así que la investigué sin que ella lo supiera y descubrir uno de sus oscuros secretos.

-Sidney, estás borracho. Vete a casa, duerme la mona y da gracias porque ya no tienes que obedecerla –Emma empezó a recoger sus cosas con la intención de irse.

-Llámame –dijo este como despedida. Le tendió una tarjeta con su número de teléfono.

* * *

><p>Emma recibió un mensaje urgente de su hijo pidiendo que fuera a los columpios donde solían encontrarse. En cuanto llegó, descubrió que los estaban derribando. Se preguntó quién podría haberlo hecho, y sus preguntas fueron rápidamente respondidas. A lo lejos visualizó una figura con talante real, melena negra azabache ondeada por el viento y unos labios rojos carnosos que besaban exquisitamente.<p>

-Enhorabuena, Alcaldesa, ha destruido un tesoro que Henry adoraba –dijo Emma cuando se acercó a Regina.

-Era peligroso, para Henry y para todos –se defendió esta. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Emma recordó esa noche tórrida que pasaron juntas, su mirada cuando le pidió que separara las piernas y su forma de morderse el labio cuando estaba insegura- Usted me considera malvada, señorita Swan, pero son prejuicios infundados –se acercó peligrosamente a Emma- Asuma sus responsabilidades, o no durará mucho aquí.

Emma sabía que lo único que quería era echarla de su vida. Sabía que Regina debía de haber tenido una persona que había amado mucho, pero que había resultado herida o muerta, y por eso, cuando se enamora o teme que se pueda enamorar de alguien, los echa de su vida. Lo sabía porque ella había vivido lo mismo. Pero no iba a pasar, no con ella. Emma se quedaría a su lado, aunque sea doloroso. ¿Por qué? Porque tenían un hijo en común. Porque si fueran una mujer y un hombre, ante aquella situación, hacía mucho tiempo que ya se hubieran casado.

Pero no podía ser, porque ellas eran dos mujeres. Dos mujeres, fuertes independientemente, pero que las unía el amor por su hijo. Por eso no debía separarse de Regina, por el bien de Henry.

* * *

><p>Emma se encontró con Sidney en el sitio que ponía su mensaje. Pensó que sería una broma pues se encontraron debajo del puente de Storybrooke.<p>

-50.000 de los grandes –dijo Sidney en cuanto se encontraron- Ese es el dinero que faltan en las arcas y Regina es la responsable.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

-El dinero es la punta del iceberg. Si averiguamos qué trama sus planes se verán frustrados.

-Sidney, te das cuenta de que soy la sheriff, ¿no? No puedo espiar a la gente de forma ilegal, tengo que tener pruebas.

-Tú la tienes calada, igual que yo. Tarde o temprano se va a enterar de que sospechas de ella, ¿podrás plantarle cara entonces?

-Oh, sí –dijo segura.

-Genial, porque yo no pude –se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse. Pero Emma tenía una última duda:

-Si sabías que era tan malvada, ¿Cómo acabaste siendo su marioneta?

Sidney se giró y la miró con una sonrisa cansada.

-Cometí el error de enamorarme de ella –Emma se quedó petrificada, intentando asimilar la respuesta, mientras le veía marchar.

* * *

><p>-¿Y de qué me están acusando este lamentable periodista y usted? –quiso saber Regina.<p>

Estaban en la alcaldía. La morena, recostada en su asiento, levantaba un documento con la mano. Vestía una chaqueta granate, con un jersey de cuello vuelto gris, el cual estilizaba su figura.

-De transferir 50.000 dólares de los fondos públicos –dijo Emma, segura de sí misma.

-Llevo a cabo múltiples transacciones –solo la miraba a ella- Comprueben las arcas si no me creen.

-Curioso, faltan las de hace tres semanas, ¿no sabrán dónde están? –dijo la sheriff sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, si faltan es probable que yo las cogiera por motivos relativos a mí cargo–se defendió la alcaldesa- y si lo que pasa es que se han extraviado, supongo que fue en el incendio gracias al cual usted fue elegida sheriff –echó una mirada incriminante al hombre- No oculto nada.

Emma se acercó lentamente al escritorio de la morena, apoyó ambas manos sobre unos documentos que había colocado la alcaldesa y la miró desafiante, cual cazador mira a su presa. Regina, insegura, notó cómo su corazón latía más fuertemente. Ambas se quedaron mirándose, como si estuviesen solas en el despacho.

-De acuerdo –dijo tras un largo minuto de silencio la sheriff- aquí no pintamos nada. Vámonos, Sidney.

Regina la miró satisfecha y observó cómo se iban.

Una vez fuera de la alcaldía Sidney le preguntó que por qué se habían ido con las manos vacías, a lo que Emma respondió, que había colocado un micro debajo de su escritorio. Le dijo que se fuera a casa, y Emma se sentó en su coche, aparcado en una calle paralela a la alcaldía para escuchar lo que hacía Regina.

* * *

><p>Cuando se hubieron ido, Regina se aseguró de ello y cerró la puerta. Le ponía mucho cuando se peleaba con Emma, tanto que podía notar lo húmeda que estaba.<p>

Se sentó en el sofá, de espaldas a la puerta, se quitó el jersey y la falda y empezó a tocarse. Recordó los lugares que Emma antes había tocado y la habían hecho sentir inmensa. Recordó cuando la arañó la espalda o la mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Notaba cómo su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más agitada y cómo cada vez su deseo se hacía mayor. Necesitaba más.

Hasta que por fin paró, tras un largo y sonoro orgasmo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró la figura de la rubia observándola con deseo. Descubrió que, al igual que ella, la rubia estaba en ropa interior.

-Creo que te puedo ayudarle en eso, Alcaldesa Mills –dijo la rubia acercándose a ella.

Ante la sorpresa de haber sido descubierta masturbándose, Regina no supo cómo reaccionar, hecho que permitió a Emma besarle hasta que su deseo fuera irrefrenable.

Se sentó encima de ella y movió su cadera de forma rítmica. Sabía que a Regina le volvía loca que sus cuerpos no se pudiesen tocar desnudos. Mientras la besaba, desabrochó ambos sujetadores y enterró el rostro de Regina en su pecho. La alcaldesa los chupó y mordió con sed.

Entonces fue cuando Regina descubrió las ganas que tenía de volver a estar con Emma. Aunque no hubiera pasado apenas un día, su deseo de hacerle el amor era inaguantable. Regina se levantó y Emma con sus piernas, se sujetó con fuerza a sus caderas. Regina la dirigió al escritorio y la sentó sobre la mesa. Mordió su cuello y Emma emitió un gemido. Volvió a besar sus labios y volvió a morder en el mismo sitio donde anoche la mordió, dejando que la herida se volviese a abrir y un reguero de sangre saliese de ella.

-Me vas comer –se quejó Emma escupiendo la sangre.

-Eso que acaba de hacer, es bastante desagradable. Luego lo limpia, señorita Swan –le inquirió Regina mirando el esputo de sangre en el suelo.

-Calla y fóllame –Emma le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y la arrodilló en el suelo. Rodeó con sus muslos la cabeza de Regina y esta, ante su sorpresa obedeció besando su sexo.

Sin embargo, Regina, a modo de castigo, le mordió, y Emma volvió a gemir. "Le gustaba que la mordieran" descubrió Regina.

Poco rato después, cuando la respiración de la rubia empezó a hacerse más intensa, Regina se levantó y la besó. Se separó para mirarla directamente a los ojos, y acto seguido, introdujo dos dedos en el sexo de la sheriff. Regina observó su reacción, primero de dolor y luego de placer. Emma echó la cabeza hacía atrás, disfrutando del movimiento y Regina aprovechó para morderle fuertemente el cuello.

-Quiero que te corras en mi mano –le susurró Regina cogiéndola del pelo para que la mirara a los ojos.

Emma que apenas podía aguantarlo más, expulsó todo lo que había dentro de su ser en un orgasmo. Posiblemente el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Regina retiró los dedos y lamió su contenido, ante la mirada de una encendida y agotada Emma.

-Dios –susurró, era tan ardiente.

Regina seguía en ropa interior, negra, por supuesto. Lo que más le gustaban era el ligero de la alcaldesa y cómo se movía insinuante por el despacho bajo el sonido de sus tacones.

La morena se miró en el espejo. Se peinó su melena y mientras se quitaba el resto de ropa interior, le dijo:

-Fólleme, sheriff Swan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Buenas tardes! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Es más corto, pero es que esta semana apenas tengo huecos para escribir. **

**Antes de que empecéis a leer he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC.**

**Podéis dejarme en los reviews vuestra opinión del capítulo. Siempre es un placer leerla. **

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Nuevo día en Storybrooke. Emma se duchó antes de ir a la comisaría. Todavía podía sentir el tacto de la alcaldesa en su piel. De hecho, aún notaba su aroma. Se desnudó, y mientras dejaba el agua correr, observó su cuerpo desnudo en el cristal. De pronto sus ojos corrieron directos a una marca oscura en su cuello. Se acercó para verlo mejor y descubrió, sorprendida, un chupetón que le había dejado la alcaldesa. "Gracias, Regina" pensó "Ahora todos sabrán que anoche estuve con alguien". Se pondría un jersey de cuello vuelto para ocultarlo. Aunque en realidad no le importaba. En el fondo quería que todo el mundo se enterase de su aventura con la alcaldesa. De ese modo, Regina dejaría de huir de los rumores.<p>

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que sus pensamientos divagasen. Regina era en lo único en lo que podía pensar. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Se habían acostado varias veces en menos de 24 horas, pero parecía que solo fuese deseo sexual. Emma entonces tuvo miedo. ¿Es que acaso su relación con Regina era solo sexo? ¿Lo único que podría hacer con ella era el amor? No. No podía ser. Entre ellas había algo más. Seguro. Lo único que no sabía que era.

* * *

><p>-¿Buenas noticias? –preguntó Emma en cuanto llegó a la comisaría. Sidney estaba escuchando lo que decía Regina desde el micro oculto que Emma había colocado. Menos mal que le dijo a Sidney que solo escuchara lo de por la mañana y que lo de la noche se encargaba ella, porque posiblemente las habría pillado. Aun así, Emma se aseguró de borrar la reproducción de la noche anterior.<p>

-Y tan buenas –le sonrió el hombre- Escucha esto, es una llamada de esta mañana.

_Te espero esta noche con el dinero. –_la voz de Regina sonaba desde el altavoz. A Emma se le aceleró el corazón, como cada vez que escuchaba su voz- _No se te ocurra olvidar que nadie puede enterarse de esto. Sí, ya sé que tiene que ser esta noche. No, no me seguirán. Muy bien. Hasta esta noche._

-Quedamos esta tarde –dijo Emma antes de irse.

* * *

><p>Como ese día no trabajaba decidió irse a su casa a descansar. Aquella noche apenas había dormido pues había estado con Regina. Sonrió al recordar lo que habían hecho. Quizá debería llamarla y hablar con ella de lo que había pensado aquella mañana en la ducha. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó a su habitación cayó rendida.<p>

De repente le despertaron unos besos en la espalda. Una caricia apartó el pelo y unos labios continuaron besando su nuca. Emma se giró para ver quién era la persona que le estaba dando tan agradable despertar y se encontró a la alcaldesa en ropa interior.

Al principio pensó que era un sueño, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no. Sorprendida se incorporó y descubrió que ella también estaba en ropa interior, aunque recordaba perfectamente que se había dormido tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a desvestirse.

-Me he percatado de que tiene un pequeño chupetón en el cuello –dijo Regina con una voz sensual y pervertida.

-Una noche salvaje –tapó el chupetón con la mano, pero Regina se la apartó, se sentó encima de ella y volvió a morder en el mismo lugar, causando un placentero dolor en Emma.

Esta, a modo de venganza, arañó su espalda y Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una profunda exhalación. Emma observó su cuerpo antes de preguntar:

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Soy la alcaldesa, ¿recuerdas? Tengo una llave maestra que abre todas las puertas de Storybrooke –Regina la besó- Llevaba deseando besarte todo el día.

-¿Todo el día? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Shhh… Emma… Ahora eso no importa –Regina se movió insinuante encima de la sheriff, quien, al verla, se recostó en la cama de manera que sus partes íntimas tuvieran un mayor contacto.

Regina continuó moviendo su cadera y fue aumentando el ritmo. Tiempo después, ambas llegaron al orgasmo. Acto seguido, Regina metió la mano en el tanga de Emma y descubrió, morbosa, el líquido de la sheriff.

Para sorpresa de Regina, Emma cogió su mano y chupó sus dedos. Regina abrió la boca deseosa y la besó intensamente.

-Sabes tan bien –susurró la alcaldesa.

-Regina –Emma entonces recordó lo que había pensado aquella mañana- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Ahora mismo te iba a dar uno de los mejores orgasmos de tu vida –contestó esta sin dudar.

-No, me refiero a nosotras. ¿Qué está pasando entre nosotras?

Regina comprendió que debían hablar, y aunque tenía muchas ganas de estar con la rubia, se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-No sé lo que está pasando entre nosotras, Emma –dijo seriamente la alcaldesa.

-Es que siento como que estamos avanzando a ciegas. No sé a dónde nos va a llevar esto –Regina miró hacia abajo, sabía a dónde quería ir a parar.

-Si no quieres estar conmigo, solo dilo. No hace falta que des rodeos –dijo sin poder mirarla.

-Quiero estar contigo, Regina –Emma levantó el rostro de la morena para poder mirarla a los ojos- Lo que no quiero es que nuestra relación se base solo en sexo. Quiero conocerte –ambas sonrieron y Regina cogió sus manos.

-Nunca me he abierto tanto a una persona.

-Yo tampoco –le interrumpió- Será la primera vez para ambas, y eso será bueno porque no habrá agobios ni nada.

-No sé, Emma… Nunca…

-Nunca digas nunca –le volvió a cortar.

-¿En serio? –la morena se rió. Emma observó su risa. Se dio cuenta de que jamás la había escuchado reírse y le pareció preciosa. Además de contagiosa- Vale, vale –pudo articular después de un rato de risas, la alcaldesa- Podemos hacer un acuerdo. Si una cuenta algo, la otra deberá contar algo también. No vale que solo lo cuente una. Y si hay una historia larga detrás, deberá contarla.

-Hecho –sonrió la rubia.

Regina se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y se mordió el labio.

-Adoro cuando haces eso –dijo Emma mirándola.

-¿El qué? –Regina la miró sorprendida.

-Morderte el labio. Es una de las cosas más sexys que he visto nunca.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué otra cosa sexy has visto? –preguntó Regina, pícaramente.

-A una alcaldesa desnuda en medio de un orgasmo -Emma se abalanzó sobre Regina y la besó. Con una mano deseosa acariciaba el sexo de la morena- y estoy a punto de verlo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Buenas tardes! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. **

**Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Como siempre me podéis dejar en los reviews vuestra opinión del capítulo y si tenéis alguna pregunta, que estaré encantada de responder. Me alegra ver que os está gustando esta historia.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Caía la noche en Storybrooke. Emma y Regina habían pasado la tarde juntas, no se habían movido de la cama. A las 9 de la noche, Regina se excusó diciendo que tenía que adelantar papeleo en la alcaldía y Emma aprovechó para prepararse para su misión.<p>

Sabía que Regina no iba a la alcaldía. Sabía que había quedado con alguien para hacer un intercambio. Le dolía pensar que después de aquella promesa de ser sinceras, Regina aún la seguía mintiendo.

Recogió a Sidney y condujo por el bosque con cautela.

-Voy a aparcar aquí –dijo Emma al ver un claro.

Pisó el freno con la intención de parar, pero descubrió horrorizada que no funcionaban. Se estamparon contra un árbol. Afortunadamente no se hicieron daño, pero acabaron ligeramente conmocionados.

-Emma, ¿recuerdas el micro? Creo que lo encontró –dijo Sidney mientras Emma recobraba la compostura- Alguien ha cortado los frenos.

Emma le miró muy seriamente. Regina no sería capaz de tal cosa… ¿o sí? Cada día le sorprendía más. ¿Cómo podía prometerla que sería sincera con ella, mirarla con esos ojos brillantes, ilusionados por conocer el amor, y luego hacerle tal cosa? No podía ser ella. Se negaba a reconocerlo.

Emma anduvo, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pienso averiguar qué trama –repetía sin cesar. Sidney iba tras ella, intentando pararla, pero sabía que iba a ser imposible.

-Seamos cautos –le intentó convencer.

-¿Cautos? Quiero saber qué hace aquí.

-Ha venido por mí –dijo un hombre que se escondía en el bosque.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Emma, sintiendo cómo se le hervía la sangre. ¿Para qué quería Regina ver a aquel hombre.

La figura avanzó, descubriendo su identidad.

-¿Gold? –preguntó Emma sorprendida- ¿Qué hacía usted aquí con ella?

-Una transacción comercial –respondió sin rodeos. Emma se fijó en que llevaba un maletín.

-¿Qué hay en el maletín? –se le adelantó Sidney.

-Todo en la vida tiene un precio. Hasta unas tierras.

-¿Está insinuando que Regina le ha comprado tierras? –Emma ya no estaba enfadada, ahora solo sentía curiosidad. Sin embargo, siguió tensa, no se podía fiar de aquel hombre. Tampoco comprendía por qué Regina o el resto del pueblo lo hacía, si sabían que no podían confiar en él. Al final, dedujo, que acudían a él por sus riquezas y posesiones. Gold tenía todo lo que andaban buscando, pero siempre con un precio. Seguía curiosa de por qué Regina querría esas tierras, así que se lo preguntó.

-Saben, cuando se negocia es mejor no hacer demasiadas preguntas. No sería rentable –se peinó la melena con una mano- La cuestión, Emma, es qué hace usted aquí, de noche, con el Sr. Glass.

-Usted no sabe lo que Regina me hizo –le contestó Sidney mirándole directamente a los ojos- y tampoco lo que le hizo a su hijo. No podemos seguir cruzados de brazos.

-Claro que pueden –le dijo éste desafiante- Cuidado, -dijo mirando a Emma- las implicaciones personales nos guían por senderos peligrosos.

Emma tragó saliva. Lo sabía. Gold sabía lo suyo con Regina, pero ¿cómo? ¿Se lo habrá dicho ella? No. Regina no es de las que van soltando por ahí con quién se acuestan.

* * *

><p>Llegaron hasta la casa de Regina.<p>

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Sidney corriendo tras Emma. Ésta andaba demasiado rápido para él.

-Le ha comprado tierra a Gold pero, ¿por qué? –hablaba sin pararse- Estoy segura de que ha sido por causas personales, pero necesito pruebas que la vinculen.

-Pero no puedes entrar en su despacho así. Está cerrado y tiene alarma –se quejaba Sidney.

-¿Sólo?

Emma cogió una piedra y rompió el cristal de la puerta. Inmediatamente después, saltó la alarma, pero esto no hizo que Emma se parase. Metió la mano por el agujero con cuidado de no cortarse y abrió fácilmente la puerta.

-¡Emma! –gritó sorprendido el ex-periodista.

-¿A quién avisan las alarmas? A la policía, y yo soy policía –Entró en el despacho de la alcaldesa con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas- 2 minutos para que la llamen, 1 para que se ponga el abrigo y coja las llaves, y 3 para que llegue. Tenemos 6 minutos.

Encendió su linterna y se puso a mirar en los cajones. Buscaba cualquier cosa que desentonara: un papel que sobresaliera de alguna carpeta o algo que estuviera demasiado escondido.

Mientras Sidney copiaba la información de su ordenador. Cuando encontró los archivos, decidió imprimirlos. Emma los cogió y los ojeó.

-Excelente –dijo mirándolos. De pronto sus ojos se dirigieron a un cajón mal cerrado. Lo abrió y descubrió una serie de llaves. Podrían ser copias de la llave maestra de la que le habló Regina aquella tarde.

Escucharon el sonido de unos tacones acercarse apresuradamente. Emma sabía a la perfección a quién pertenecían.

Regina corrió a desactivar la alarma. Emma le apuntó con la linterna y Regina se sobresaltó al descubrirles allí.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Regina la miró seriamente.

-Unos críos hicieron saltar la alarma y estoy comprobando que está todo en orden. Es mi deber.

Regina no se lo creyó. Sabía que estaba allí por otro motivo, ¿por qué si no se habría traído a Sidney?

-Su capacidad de reacción es asombrosa –le dijo, acercándose lentamente. Emma se ponía nerviosa cada vez que hacía eso.

-Usted dijo que me pusiera… las pilas…

-¿Y Sidney? –le miró desafiante.

-Eh… Estaba paseando y ha visto lo que ha ocurrido. Es un testigo.

-Mmm… ¿y qué has visto, Sidney? –la alcaldesa le atravesó con la mirada. Sidney tragó saliva. Aunque aún seguía enamorado de aquella mujer, le seguía imponiendo.

-A unos críos con una…

-Piedra –intervino Emma.

-Piedra, eso es.

Regina tampoco se lo creyó. Anduvo hasta su escritorio para comprobar si estaba todo en orden.

-¿Se han llevado algo? –preguntó de espaldas a ambos.

-No lo sé. Creo que debemos hacer un registro, para asegurarnos.

-Parece que solo ha sido una diablura –se giró Regina para mirarla.

-¿No prefiere que lo registre todo? –Emma levantó una ceja. Esa pregunta iba con segundas.

Regina respiró hondo. Había pillado el doble sentido de la pregunta.

-Sheriff, no necesito de sus servicios en este momento.

-Bien. Ya sabe dónde encontrarme- le echó una última mirada lasciva antes de irse.

Emma dejó que Sindey saliera antes. Justo cuando estaba a punto se cruzar la puerta notó una mano sujetándole el brazo.

-Necesito de sus servicios, sheriff Swan –le susurró.

Emma sonrió. Se giró y la besó apasionadamente. Hundió una mano en la melena negra como la noche de la alcaldesa, y tiró de ella hacia abajo, de manera que dejó a su disposición su cuello. Lo mordió y notó cómo sus dientes se introducían levemente, produciendo que la alcaldesa soltara un quejido. Sin duda, no se lo esperaba.

Regina le quitó la cazadora de un solo movimiento y la empujó hacia la pared. Emma chocó contra ésta, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Regina sujetó sus manos. Emma comprobó que no se podía mover ante la sonrisa traviesa de la morena.

-Shhh… -susurró Regina mientras desabotonaba la camisa de la sheriff.

Acto seguido, Regina besó el pecho de Emma. Ésta se dejó hacer, hasta que Regina le mordió. Entonces, de un solo movimiento, se giró y esta vez fue ella la que estampó a Regina contra la pared. Ella soltó un quejido. El movimiento había sido más brusco de lo que esperaba.

Emma la miró preocupada por haberla hecho daño.

-No pares –la tranquilizó la morena.

Se desvistieron para quedarse en ropa interior. Regina quiso quitarse los tacones pero Emma se lo impidió.

-Me da más morbo si los llevas –le susurró al oído. Regina sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

Emma cogió ambas manos de la alcaldesa y las puso contra la pared, como había hecho antes ella, de modo que Regina no se podía mover, pero no pareció importarle.

Recorrió con la lengua la línea que trazaba desde el cuello de la morena hasta su sexo. Regina esperaba ansiosa que le quitara el resto de la ropa interior, pero Emma volvió a subir a sus labios.

Los besó, sedienta, mientras con una pierna daba placer a Regina. Cuando la respiración de ésta se volvió más activa, Emma liberó una mano de la alcaldesa y la introdujo en su ropa interior y después, hizo lo mismo con la suya. Pudo notar lo mojada que estaba la morena.

Ambas, sin dejar de mirarse, movieron enérgicamente sus brazos en una batalla por ver quién caía primero rendida ante el orgasmo.


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Buenas tardes! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta bonita historia.**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Podéis dejarme en los reviews vuestra opinión del capítulo, la cual estaré encantada de leer.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>-¿Crees que es posible que seamos adictas al sexo? –preguntó Emma mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Miró a la morena quien, todavía, estaba en ropa interior.<p>

-No lo sé –se acercó insinuante- Lo único que sé es que cuando usted está cerca, lo único que pienso es en hacerle el amor –la besó mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cadera.

La rubia se dejó hacer. Sabía que cuando Regina quería algo, no había quién que le cambiase de idea. Eso le hizo pensar en el tema de las tierras. ¿Para qué querría Regina esas tierras? Regina debió notar que algo le pasaba porque se separó y miró a la rubia directamente a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, preocupada.

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes. Es solo trabajo.

-Ugh –Regina hizo un gesto despectivo- Odio a tu jefe –recogió su ropa del suelo y se vistió. Emma la observó.

-Eres tú, Regina.

-Lo sé -terminó de vestirse, se peinó con las manos y sacó su barra de labios. Con un movimiento femenino se lo aplicó, para acto seguido, extender sensualmente el carmín-He de irme, mañana tengo Consejo del Ayuntamiento y es muy temprano –le dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta y se acercaba a ella- Nos vemos mañana –le volvió a besar y se marchó haciendo ruido con sus tacones al pisar.

Emma se quedó allí, en la oficina de la alcaldesa, preguntándose si la había dicho la verdad.

No sabía si podía confiar en ella.

* * *

><p>-Planos, recibos bancarios… -enumeró Sidney sentado en su oficina.<p>

Emma observaba los planos que habían robado en el despacho de la alcaldesa.

-¿Qué se está construyendo? ¿Una mansión? –se preguntaba la joven sheriff.

-Da lo mismo. En estos papeles figura su nombre –le señaló- tenía razón, son de uso personal. Ya la tenemos, Emma –le miró pletórico. Emma sin embargo se mantuvo seria y callada- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Sidney al darse cuenta.

-Estamos a su altura –se quejó ella- Justo lo que le prometí a Henry que no haría.

-¡Emma, ya es nuestra!

-Son frutos de un árbol envenenado. Pruebas ilícitas que cualquier juez desestimará -dijo con desgana.

-No necesitamos que acabe en la cárcel –se justificó Sidney.

-¿y qué hacemos aquí?

-Cumplir tu deseo, que todos vean cómo es en realidad –ese ya no era su plan. Ahora sabía que Regina no era mala- Lo que le hizo a Henry lo hace con todos. Destruye lo que ama la gente –ante la mirada de incredulidad de Emma, Sidney sacó una caja. Emma la abrió y descubrió que estaba llena de fotos. Fotos de ella con Henry o de ella sola, su día a día- Me obligó a seguirte para mantenerla informada. Hace semanas que descubrió tu escondite secreto con Henry, pero ha esperado a destruirlo para que tú y Henry sufrierais aún más.

Emma no sabía cómo reaccionar. No se esperaba eso de Regina. Sabía que le gustaba tener a todo el mundo bajo control, pero eso era espionaje. Sabía que lo único que le preocupaba a Regina era ella misma y su hijo, pero eso tenía que cambiar. Tenía que hacer algo y debía de ser ya. Algo muy dentro de Emma se encendió, era furia.

* * *

><p>Regina golpeó con el mazo en señal de autoridad mientras decía:<p>

-Esta sesión del Consejo del Ayuntamiento queda abierta. Comenzaremos leyendo el acta de la anterior asamblea. –estaba sentada tras un escritorio de cara a los miembros del Consejo y el resto de oyentes que se encontraban en la sala.

-Disculpe, señora alcaldesa –interrumpió Sidney mientras se levantaba de su sitio. Regina le miró molesta. Odiaba que la interrumpiesen- Quisiera imponer al Consejo un tema de primera instancia.

-Esto no es un foro abierto, Sidney –le contestó cortante- y a nadie en este Consejo le interesa escuchar las propuestas de un periodista ebrio. Así que, siéntate –le ordenó.

-Yo también quiero decir algo –interrumpió Emma, dando un salto para levantarse. Regina se sorprendió al verla allí. De repente notó que algo no iba bien.

-Señorita Swan, estamos aquí reunidos solo para abordar temas municipales.

-¿Como que usted ha malversado fondos municipales para construirse otra vivienda? –le cortó la sheriff. Sostenía fuertemente unos documentos en su mano. Regina frunció el ceño intentando descubrir a qué se refería.

-Siéntese de inmediato o no respondo de mí –la dijo seriamente. Notó que su corazón latía fuertemente.

-¿Es que va a castigarme… -en la mente de Regina se cruzó el recuerdo de todas las veces que la había mordido- y a intimidarme como a todos los ciudadanos? No. Hoy no. –la miró directamente a los ojos- En mi mano hay documentos que demuestran que esta mujer, vuestra alcaldesa, se hizo con fondos municipales para construirse una mansión –Emma enseñó los planos al público- ¿y queréis saber por qué despidió a este periodista ebrio? Porque le plantó cara y la puso en entredicho. Y sabemos que pasa cuando la ponen contra la pared –Emma recordó el momento en el que anoche la giró y la empotró contra la pared, provocando que ella soltara un gemido- Usted afirma obrar en beneficio de todos, pero eso no es cierto. A usted no le importa nada ni nadie más que usted misma. Ese es su verdadero yo. Y ya es hora de que todo Storybrooke se entere.

Regina de pronto reconoció los planos y se sintió dolida. La persona que amaba la espiaba. La mujer que amaba la había utilizado, la había espiado y ahora la estaba dejando por morosa. Quizá ella ni siquiera la amaba. Se dio cuenta entonces de que era verdad lo que le decía siempre su madre: El amor es debilidad y nunca se podría fiar de nadie- No debería haberse abierto tanto a ella. No debería haberse demostrado tan débil. Ella era una reina, pero no cualquier reina. Ella era la Reina Malvada, y a la Reina Malvada nadie le osaba criticar.

Regina tenía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón roto, pero no dejó que sus sentimientos saliesen a la luz. Siempre debía actuar con la pose y elegancia de una reina. Forzó una sonrisa mientras habló:

-Tiene razón, señorita –hacía pausas para que no se le quebrara la voz- Estoy construyendo algo –se levantó de la silla y encendió el proyector en el que se vieron los planos que Emma había enseñado previamente- Para juegos infantiles –se oyó una muestra de sorpresa en el público- Las acusaciones son ciertas. He invertido fondos municipales en la construcción de un centro de recreo para que mi hijo Henry y su madre Emma, al igual que todos los demás niños de Storybrooke, puedan jugar libremente –había dicho todo esto sin mirarla, pero se enfrentó a sus ojos para decir- y seguros.

Emma sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies. Quería arrodillarse allí mismo y pedirla perdón. Regina le había dicho que estaba construyendo un nuevo parque de modo que no hubiese peligro cuando ella jugaba con Henry. Regina estaba construyendo ese nuevo columpio por ellos, para que estuvieran a salvo.

-Y el plano del que hablaba –continuó Regina, notando cómo el nudo en su garganta iba aumentando cada vez más- está inspirado en un dibujo del libro de –hizo una pausa para tragar saliva, veía que se iba a derrumbar allí mismo- mi hijo.

Emma apenas podía mirarla. No podía encarar el daño que la había causado. No podía ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Pero no hacía falta. Su voz lo decía todo.

-En fin, señorita Swan –concluyó la alcaldesa- me ha descrito muy atinadamente –su voz se quebró, ya no podía aguantar más- Estará satisfecha –susurró.

Regina apretó la mandíbula rezando porque las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, se quedasen donde estaban.

* * *

><p>Emma salía de la alcaldía con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y con el corazón roto tras haberle hecho sufrir a la persona que, posiblemente, más quería. Sidney a su lado estaba enfadado.<p>

-Ahí la tiene –le interceptó Gold mirando a Regina, quien hablaba con un hombre- La reina del castillo –le sonrió- Lo que acaba de hacer es incomiable pero si quiere hundirla va a necesitar un fuerte aliado. –Hundirla es lo último que querría hacer Emma en aquel momento.

-¿Cómo usted? Gracias, pero no me interesa –le contestó cortante. Emma oyó unos tacones acercarse y notó que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Señorita Swan, hablemos –le dijo Regina, hizo una pausa para mirar a los dos hombres que la acompañaban- a solas. – Esperó hasta que ambos se hubiesen ido para hablarle- No sé qué se esperaba usted incriminándome pero más le vale centrarse en su trabajo, que se basa en respetar la ley y no en inquebrantarla –Emma no podía decir nada por toda la culpabilidad que sentía en aquel momento- ¿Se cree que no sé que se coló en mi despacho?

-Cortaste los frenos de mi coche –se justificó.

-¿Los frenos de tu coche? –casi gritó- Emma, por Dios, ¿por qué querría matarte? –preguntó incrédula- Creía que teníamos algo. Creía que lo nuestro era real, pero ya veo que no. Y le digo una cosa, señorita Swan, hasta que su odio infundado hacía mí sea lo único que siente, no se me acerque. Y tampoco a mi hijo.

-Regina, no…

-No pienso discutir con usted –y se marchó.

* * *

><p>El politono de su móvil la despertó. No sabía qué hora era y tampoco sabía el tiempo que llevaba en ese estado. Apartó la botella vacía de Jack Daniels y buscó su móvil por el caos de su habitación. Le dolía la cabeza y lo único que quería hacer era dormir y emborracharse de manera que pudiese olvidar todo lo pasado.<p>

Finalmente, encontró su móvil debajo de unos pantalones sucios.

-Diga –dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

-¿Mamá, dónde estás? Hace mucho que no te veo –le dijo Henry preocupado.

-Escucha… Henry… Tu madre no me deja verte…

-Pero yo…

-No, Henry… La he cagado y ella… -el recuerdo de la mirada dolida de Regina hacía que se le quebrase la voz- Ella tiene razón, Henry. Tenemos que estar separadas por un tiempo.

-No me gusta esto –se quejó el niño.

-A mí tampoco, Henry, pero no queda más remedio. No te preocupes, voy a solucionar esto.

Pero en ese momento no. Su corazón estaba roto y solo la bebida podría llenarlo.

Cogió la botella y emitió un murmullo de queja al ver que estaba vacía. Se levantó para mirarse en el espejo. Tenía la melena despeinada y los ojos hinchados de llorar. Se miró largo rato hasta que decidió darse una ducha. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que si se alejaba de Regina, no podría ser feliz, porque se alejaba tanto de ella como de su hijo, y en ese momento era las personas que más quería. No debía alejarse de Regina. No debía dejar que Regina la alejase, porque eso es lo que siempre hacía. Alejaba a las personas que más ama, tal y como ella misma hacía.

Salió de la ducha sintiéndose una nueva persona. Tenía un plan.


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Buenas tardes de Martes! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. **

**Antes de que empecéis a leer he de decir que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Como siempre podéis dejarme vuestro comentario del capítulo en los reviews, estaré encantada de leerlos. Me encanta que os guste esta historia porque me anima mucho a la hora de escribir.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Aquella noche apenas había dormido nada. Seguía recordando la mirada de Emma mientras la incriminaba cuando lo único que ella quería era construir unos columpios fuertes y seguros, de manera que ambos pudiesen jugar sin peligro. Había observado, gracias a las fotos de Sidney, que su punto de encuentro era bastante inestable y siempre que los veía un sentimiento de preocupación la inundaba. No era porque estuviesen juntos, o por temor a que Emma le robase a su hijo, sino porque temía por su seguridad. La gente siempre entendía sus actos como malvados, pero ella solo buscaba el bien.<p>

Aquella mañana Regina decidió dar un paseo hasta el Granny's y dejar que su mente se despejara de tanta preocupación. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar observó a un hombre rogando al Sr. Gold. No se sorprendió pues estaba acostumbrada a ver cómo acababa la gente tras hacer un trato con Gold.

-Señor Gold –le saludó Regina majestuosamente- qué jaleo se ha montado ahí.

-Ese señor tiene un mal día. Pasa en las mejores familias –le contestó peinándose la melena.

-Llevo tiempo queriendo que usted y yo hablemos –Regina bajó la voz.

-Siempre que a mí me interese lo que me quiera contar –le cortó con la intención de irse, pero Regina se puso en medio de su paso.

-Tiene que escucharme ahora. Solo será un momento –le miró desafiante.

-¿Hay algo que la inquieta? –preguntó molesto- ¿Algo que necesite hacer público?

"¿Que ayer rompí con la que podría haber sido la mujer de mi vida?" pensó Regina. Fue a contestarle pero Gold ya se había ido.

* * *

><p>Emma desayunaba en el Granny's con Mary Margaret. Sus ojos aún estaban ligeramente rojos, pero se recuperaba gracias a las esperanzas de su plan.<p>

-¿Qué tal estás? –le preguntó a Mary Margaret.

-Henry está bien.

-No te he preguntado eso –se quejó Emma

-Lo estabas deseando

-¿Y Regina? ¿Sabes cómo está ella? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-No lo sé. Hoy todavía no la he visto –Mary Margaret cogió su mano- Regina no os separará de por vida. Créeme, cuando dos personas se necesitan, luchan por ello.

-Entonces, ¿es feliz?

-¿Quién? –preguntó la profesora, dubitativa.

En ese momento apareció Ashley y se sentó en su mesa. Les contó a ambas mujeres que estaba agotada y que no daba abasto con su hijo.

-Qué rollo –comentó Emma.

-Eso tiene remedio, queda conmigo –dijo Ruby mientras le servía el café. Al parecer había escuchado la conversación. Emma tragó saliva mientras pensaba cómo salir airosa de aquella proposición sin que ninguna de las demás presentes se dieran cuenta de que ambas se acostaron- Noche de chicas –comentó Ruby al ver que Emma se había quedado paralizada.

-¿Noche de chicas? –preguntó Mary Margaret.

-Tú, Ashley, Emma y yo –miró a las mujeres que no parecían muy seguras de aceptar- Venga, estará bien.

-Yo, creo que no puedo –dijo Emma mirando su móvil- Acabo de recibir un aviso, tengo que irme.

Dio gracias mentalmente a quien fuera que lo había enviado y se condujo hasta la dirección. Era la casa del Sr. Gold y al parecer alguien había entrado a robar. Desenfundó su arma y abrió la puerta lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Recordó sus prácticas en la academia de policía y revisó en cada habitación con el arma apuntando a cada rincón. No había nadie más en la casa salvo ella y el Sr. Gold, quien dijo que sabía quién era quien le había robado y qué era lo que ahbía cogido. Emma le tranquilizó diciendo que le atraparía, pero Gold le miró muy seriamente y le dijo que él le atraparía antes.

Emma rezó porque no se tomara la justicia por su parte, aunque conociéndole seguro que lo haría. Por eso no desestimó en ponerle un vigilante, luego se dio cuenta de que ella era la única componente del cuerpo de seguridad de la ciudad, por lo que rápidamente, olvidó la idea.

Se pasó el resto del día trabajando en el papeleo del robo, cosa que agradeció pues no tendría que estar pensando en Regina.

A las 4 de la tarde, recibió un aviso en el cual decía que Gold había golpeado a un hombre y le había dejado inconsciente. Emma no tuvo más remedio que encerrarle mientras pasaba este caso.

Dos horas más tarde, mientras Emma seguía revisando papeles y Gold se aburría en su celda, el sonido de unos tacones irrumpió en la silenciosa comisaría. El corazón de Emma se aceleró, como pasaba cada vez que los escuchaba.

Una figura de porte real, con una melena negra como la noche y unos labios rojos como la sangre, apareció portando a su hijo con ella. Emma se levantó inmediatamente. No pudo evitar mirar su camisa desabotonada y pensar en todos los momentos en que la había visto completamente sin ella.

-Sheriff Swan, le concedo 30 minutos con mi hijo. Vayan a comprar un helado –dijo la alcaldesa sin apartar la vista del Sr. Gold.

-¿Quiere que la deje a solas con un preso? –preguntó Emma sin llegar a comprender sus motivos.

-29 minutos y medio –Emma la escrutó, pero Regina se mostraba tan fría e impenetrable como solía hacer. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer allí, así que se marchó a comprarle a Henry un helado, dejando a Regina y a Gold solos.

Acto seguido, Regina se acercó con paso lento pero decidido hacia la celda de Gold.

-Parece que esta es la única forma con la que puedo hablar con usted.

-¿Usted lo planeó todo? –preguntó Gold desconcertado. En el fondo, lo sospechaba.

-Soy yo la que hace las preguntas –dijo fríamente Regina- Quiero que responda sencillamente, ¿cómo se llama?

-No sé a qué se refiere. Yo siempre he sido el Sr. Gold.

-Gold, no me voy a andar con rodeos, y creo que usted ya lo ha descubierto –apoyó ambas manos alrededor de los barrotes para acercarse más- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Rumplestinskin –dijo sin dudar. Regina no gesticuló pero sí dejó que su cuerpo se destensara -Ahora deme lo que quiero.

-¿Cómo sabe que lo tengo yo? –preguntó Regina.

-Démelo –insistió el hombre.

Regina, manteniendo la calma, sacó una tacita rota en un borde. Los ojos de Gold brillaron ante la visión del objeto.

-Qué sentimental es este recuerdo –dijo ella mientras se lo daba.

-Gracias, Majestad –le dijo Gold cuando ya tuvo la taza en sus manos. Regina no se inmutó, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba así, pero prefirió seguir fría- Ahora que ambos nos hemos desenmascarado podemos recordar cómo eran las cosas antaño. Que estos barrotes no te engañen, yo ostento todo el poder aquí. Muy pronto seré libre y nada cambiará entre nosotros.

Regina se acercó aún más a los barrotes y sonrió con malicia mientras susurraba:

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Gold la miró a los ojos y pudo ver aquella mirada que tanto daño había causado. La Reina Malvada estaba de vuelta, ya no era Regina.

* * *

><p>Emma no había querido entrar y se había quedado en la puerta escuchando. Había dejado a Henry jugando con unos niños en la calle y ella había entrado para saber el motivo por el cual Regina deseaba estar a solas con él. Sin embargo, ahora tenía más dudas que antes. ¿Por qué Gold había llamado a Regina "Majestad"? Además, había observado que Regina estaba más amenazadora que antes, incluso había sentido miedo.<p>

* * *

><p>Regina caminó con paso firme por el hospital. Llevaba una rosa para la enfermera encargada de vigilar. Sabía que estaba enamorada de ella desde que la puso en ese puesto y para enriquecer su trabajo, la seducía. Era malvada, pero no le importaba. Así ha sido y será siempre. No había nadie que la pudiese cambiar. Siempre será la Reina Malvada.<p>

Llegó a la celda en la que estaba encerrada la persona que más quería Gold. Recordó con malicia el momento en el que la encerró y cómo la ha ido visitando todas las semanas, sabiendo que Gold desconoce de su existencia.

Subió la rejilla de la puerta y la observó. La figura sentada en un rincón la miró, entonces Regina dijo:

-Hola, Bella.


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Buenas tardes! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Antes de nada, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de OUAT ABc, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Como siempre podéis dejarme vuestros comentarios en los reviews, que estaré encantada de leer.**

**Ahora ya, sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>La luz del amanecer iluminaba el pequeño pueblo de Maine. Una rubia despampanante, de cuerpo atlético y ojos verdosos, se dirigía a desayunar a la cafetería del pueblo, donde proseguiría con su plan de reconquistar a la alcaldesa, una morena, de sensuales curvas y ojos oscuros.<p>

-Por fin me topo contigo –le dijo un hombre a la rubia antes de que pudiera entrar al restaurante- esperaba que tomáramos aquella copa que me prometiste.

Ella levantó una ceja, curiosa -¿es una cita? –preguntó.

-Pues, si etiquetarlo hace que te sientas mejor, sí, es una cita –le dijo él.

-Ya, bueno, es que últimamente no salgo con hombres –le dijo ella en tono cortante mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

-August W. Booth

-¿Perdona? –dijo ella desconcertada.

-Ese es mi nombre y te espero aquí-señaló el restaurante- esta tarde.

Ella insegura de si aceptar o no, decidió entrar y pensárselo más tarde. Primero tenía que arreglar unos problemas municipales.

Lo más difícil de todo era que Regina aceptara a verla. La había estado rehuyendo desde que se pelearon. Emma la echaba de menos y no pasaba un minuto sin que pensara en ella y en lo estúpida que fue.

Tenía que hacer algo para que se volvieran a ver.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué celebramos? –preguntó Henry al ver un regalo en la mesa.<p>

-Celebramos que te quiero –dijo Regina con la mejor de sus sonrisas. El niño abrió ansioso el regalo mientras su madre hablaba- Echas de menos tu libro, pero con esto, tú realizarás las gestas y salvarás a las princesas -Henry sostenía una consola en sus manos, pero no estaba contento. Regina se dio cuenta de la tristeza del niño- Henry, créeme, cuando demolí el parque infantil lo hice para protegerte. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. No pretendía destruir tu libro.

-No es solo por el libro, mamá –dijo el niño apenado.

-¿Y por qué más es?

-Es por Emma –Regina tragó saliva. Siempre era Emma- La echo de menos y sé que ella te echa de menos a ti. Es solo que, parecíais muy felices juntas y ahora que os habéis peleado, ambas estáis más tristes de lo normal.

Regina apretó la mandíbula mientras el niño hablaba. Siempre era Emma. Emma...

-Henry, será mejor que te vayas a casa. Tengo mucho papeleo –sentía su sangre ardiendo y una palpitación en el centro de su cuerpo- Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

Se quedó sola en su despacho con sus pensamientos, hasta que una llamada la desconcentró.

-Alcaldesa Mills –respondió Regina.

-¿Alcaldesa? Soy la sheriff Swan –dijo Emma recordando los mensajes en los que se llamaban por esos apodos- He de entregarle el informe que me pidió sobre el desconocido que llegó hace poco a Storybrooke. Me preguntaba cuándo podría pasarme por su despacho.

-Puede pasarse en media hora, si le viene bien –contestó con cierto tono de amargura.

-Me viene perfecto.

-Muy bien, nos vemos entonces.

-Hasta ahora, Alcaldesa –dijo con el tono más seductor que pudo.

Regina colgó justo después. El recuerdo de su evocadora voz hizo que sintiese una palpitación en su sexo. Decidió cruzar las piernas y esperar en esa postura hasta que llegara.

* * *

><p>Llamaron a la puerta, Regina se levantó como un resorte y fue corriendo a abrir. Todavía tenía presente el dolor y la angustia causada, pero el deseo de verla tras tanto tiempo era aun mayor.<p>

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Emma con un ramo de flores en la mano.

-Perdóname –fue lo primero que dijo.

-El informe era una excusa para verme, ¿verdad, señorita Swan? –Regina mantuvo la compostura, intentando no abalanzarse a sus labios.

-En realidad, no. Tengo el informe. Pero lo primordial es que me perdones.

Regina no dijo nada, simplemente aceptó las flores y dejó a la sheriff pasar. Esta se quitó la chaqueta dejando que la alcaldesa se deleitase con la imagen de una camisa ajustada a su perfecto y tonificado abdomen. Emma dejó el informe sobre la mesa y ambas mujeres se quedaron de pie leyéndolo. Emma hacia lo imposible por robar una caricia o un ligero roce de sus cuerpos. Sabía que la morena estaba haciendo lo imposible por no abalanzarse sobre ella. Regina se agarraba fuertemente al escritorio pues sabía que si se soltaba sus manos serían incontrolables. Sin duda, la rubia se lo estaba poniendo difícil, y disfrutaba con ello.

-Alcaldesa Mills –Regina tragó saliva, nerviosa, al notar que la rubia acercaba su cadera a la suya- ¿qué le parece el informe?

La morena la miró a los ojos.

-Emma, por favor no hagas esto.

-Que no haga el qué –la rubia seguía con su juego. El bonito arte de la seducción. Esta vez, se apartó el pelo hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto su cuello y algunas marcas de la dentadura de Regina que aún permanecían allí.

-Me hiciste mucho daño –la voz de Regina se quebró. Notaba la hinchazón y deseaba que Emma la poseyera. Era una locura. No sabía cómo estaba aguantando tanto.

-No sabes lo mal que me siento –Emma la miró, pero Regina tenía la vista fija en el informe- Pero quiero compensarte –la sheriff acercó más su cuerpo al suyo. La respiración de Regina se agitó. Ella era como una droga. Necesitaba volver a sentirla. Necesitaba volver a besarla, volver a acariciarla.

Seguía agarrada fuertemente al escritorio. Emma caminó lentamente alrededor de la alcaldesa. Regina cerró los ojos, notando su presencia tras ella.

-Quiero hacerte feliz, Regina –la sheriff clavaba su pistola en el trasero de la alcaldesa- Solo dime qué es lo que quieres que haga –se acercó lentamente por la espalda y apartó su pelo, dejando libre su cuello.

La respiración de Regina era agitada. Su deseo por sentir el cuerpo de la sheriff se estaba haciendo insoportable, casi al borde de la locura. Al no obtener respuesta, Emma colocó sus manos en las caderas de Regina y acercó ambas pelvis. Regina separó sus labios y dejó escapar una exhalación. Acarició su tripa, la cual se contrajo ante el roce.

La palpitación de Regina era inaguantable. Emma desabrochó la camisa de la alcaldesa y subió su mano acariciando su cuerpo. Mientras con la otra mano, desabrochó los botones del pantalón de la morena.

-¿Quieres que pare? –preguntó la rubia antes de seguir.

-No –dijo Regina, mientras cogía su mano y la hundía dentro de sus pantalones.


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Buenos días! Sé que llevo mucho sin escribir, pero no he tenido tiempo. Mil perdones. **

**Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Como siempre, podéis dejarme reviews con vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo, o cualquier duda que tengáis.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos días de bastante ajetreo en la comisaría. Emma seguía intentando que su relación con Regina no se derrumbase, pero con tanto trabajo le era imposible.<p>

Había desaparecido Kathryn Nolan, la amiga de Regina y la exmujer de David. Nadie sabía si seguía viva o si estaba muerta. Emma no paraba de buscarla, y Regina se impacientaba al seguir sin noticias de su amiga.

Emma sabía que Regina y Kathryn eran solo amigas, pero sentía esa punzada de celos cada vez que veía a Regina preocupada por ella. Sabía que ya no estaban juntas, pero no quería que Regina estuviese con nadie más que ella. Se sentía egoísta.

Su plan de reconquistar a la alcaldesa no estaba funcionando y Emma se sentía inútil. Quería que Regina le perdonase, no había nada más que deseara en el mundo. Quería que volviesen a ser aquella hipotética familia de lesbianas formada por la sheriff y la alcaldesa. Ambas, mujeres seguras, en puestos de gran prestigio.

* * *

><p>Emma se levantó temprano. Tampoco podía quedarse más tiempo en la cama, hacía días que no dormía bien. Se puso sus vaqueros, una camiseta ajustada a su atlética figura y una de sus cazadoras de cuero. Peinó su larga melena ondulada y se dirigió a la oficina, ya desayunaría más tarde. Justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta escuchó que alguien llamaba al teléfono.<p>

-Comisaría, ¿puedo ayudarle? –respondió una voz. Emma corrió para ver quién era la persona que había respondido el teléfono y cómo había entrado- No es un merodeador, es el perro de Archie, Pongo. Échele una galleta de vainilla. ¿Sigue queriendo hablar con la sheriff?. Ajá. Muy bien. Gracias a usted.

Emma se quedó impresionada por la facilidad con la que había atendido.

-¿Ruby? –la chica se asustó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… Emm… Bueno, me he ido de casa de mi abuelita porque no quería seguir trabajando para ella y bueno, deduje que necesitabas ayuda en la comisaría, ya sabes, porque estás aquí sola… y bueno, vine a ayudarte. –Emma no sabía qué responder- Si… si quieres me voy…

-Oh, no, no, no, no. Para anda –En ese momento se le ocurrió cómo ayudar a su amiga- ¿Sabes qué? Visto lo bien que has atendido a aquella mujer, te voy a contratar como telefonista.

-¡¿Sí?! Gracias –le dio un abrazo- Contestaré llamadas y… no sé si necesitas algo más. Puedo limpiar, organizar fichas, traerte el almuerzo,…

-Puedes empezar por eso, no he desayunado

-¡Genial! Muchas gracias, Emma –le dio un beso en los labios. Apenas duró un segundo.

Emma se quedó quieta, pensando qué había significado aquel beso. Estaba segura que Ruby no había significado nada, pero quizás Ruby seguía queriéndola. A lo mejor no había sido tan buena idea aceptarla como telefonista. Lo peor de todo sería que Regina se pensara que estaban juntas o que la había olvidado.

* * *

><p>Recibió una llamada urgente en la cual decían que habían encontrado a David con la mirada perdida, andando en dirección al bosque. Emma se dispuso a buscarle y le pidió a Ruby que la ayudase. Cuantos más mejor.<p>

Al cabo de una hora de búsqueda, Ruby encontró a David tendido en un claro. Le llevaron inmediatamente al hospital.

El médico le hizo un examen para ver su estado y tras unos minutos de espera, que fueron los más incómodos para Emma pues estuvo sentada con Ruby, en silencio, David se despertó. Parecía muy desorientado y no sabía qué le había pasado.

Emma le preguntó si por casualidad sabía dónde se encontraba Kathryn, pero él se puso a la defensiva.

-Nadie te está incriminando, David –le tranquilizó Emma. El sonido de unos tacones irrumpió en la sala. Emma sabía perfectamente quién era.

-No digas nada más, David –Regina puso al lado de Emma- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –apenas unos milímetros las separaban- ¿Por qué no está presente un abogado? ¿Le ha leído sus derechos?

-No, porque no está detenido. Estamos dialogando –dijo la sheriff en tono tranquilizador. Regina la miraba, impenetrable.

-Ya, dialogando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le inquirió Emma, robando aquellos milímetros que las separaban e invadiendo su espacio personal.

-La alcaldesa sigue siendo el contacto de emergencia de David –informó el médico.

-Yo creía que era Kathryn –dijo Davi.

-Bueno, Kathryn no está localizable –se giró para mirar a Emma- Todavía no han logrado encontrarla –le recriminó.

Emma suspiró. Sin duda, su plan de reconquistarla se estaba viniendo abajo.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, mientras Ruby paseaba, se encontró un pequeño cofre. Inmediatamente después, se lo llevó a Emma.<p>

-¿Esto es lo que yo creo que es? –le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí… ¿estás bien? –Ruby se giró para que Emma no viera sus lágrimas- No te apures, averiguaremos lo que pasó –colocó una mano en su hombro, de forma reconfortante- Ruby, has estado genial. Gracias, estoy impresionada.

Ruby la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Con una sonrisa le agradeció sus palabras. Emma la sonrió de vuelta.

-Eres una buena amiga –y le volvió a abrazar. Cuando sus cuerpos se separaron, Ruby la besó. Emma notó el sabor de sus lágrimas en su beso. La sheriff se separó, dejando a Ruby sin palabras.

-Lo siento, Ruby, pero lo nuestro fue un error. No puede volver a suceder.

-A mí no me lo pareció –dijo ella secándose las lágrimas- De hecho, creo que disfrutaste bastante –se volvió a acercar a ella.

-Ruby, por favor. Para. No te quiero.

-Ya sé que quieres a aquella alcaldesa de pacotilla. Pero ella no te quiere, Emma, acéptalo.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirándose. El rostro de Emma era serio y Ruby la observaba intentando hallar algún atisbo de duda. Pero no lo encontró, así que inspiró fuertemente, inhalando su aroma por última vez, y se fue.

Emma no se tranquilizó hasta que no oyó la puerta cerrarse. Ya le había dejado claro su posición a Ruby, así que ya no había nadie que se interpusiera entre ella y Regina.

Lo que no sabía Emma era que Regina había ido a visitarla a la comisaría para decirle que la perdonaba por haber desconfiado de ella. Pero al ver cómo se besaba con Ruby, huyó sintiendo cómo su corazón se cubría una vez más de aquel muro protector.


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Buenas tardes! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Antes de nada he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Como siempre podéis dejar en los reviews vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo, la cual estaré encantada de leer.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>El teléfono de Emma vibró. La rubia emitió un gruñido mientras lo buscaba con los ojos aún cerrados. Encontró el móvil y vio que eran las 6 de la mañana. ¿Quién le mandaría un mensaje a esas horas? Desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó el mensaje:<p>

_Tenemos que hablar. Te espero en la Alcaldía._

_-Alcaldesa Mills._

Emma tragó saliva instintivamente. Eso nunca era una buena noticia.

Se puso sus habituales vaqueros, camiseta ajustada y cazadora de cuero, y mientras aún se acostumbraban sus ojos a la luz de un nuevo amanecer, condujo hasta la Alcaldía.

Regina la esperaba, apoyada en su escritorio, cruzada de brazos, mientras miraba el suelo, preocupada.

-¿Querías verme? –estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué sientes por mí? –fue el grano. La miró directamente a los ojos, descifrando sus pensamientos.

Emma la observó, pensativa, no sabía a qué venía aquella pregunta. Se acercó lentamente. Cuando apenas las separaban unos milímetros, Emma le susurró:

-Pasión.

-¿Sólo eso? –Regina separó sus labios, deseosa de besarla. Aún tenía dudas, miedo y celos, pero cuando estaba con la rubia un deseo irrefrenable de besarla se apoderaba de ella.

-La pasión es lo que nos hace ser mejores. Es todo aquello que nos hace levantarnos. Es un sentimiento muy fuerte e irracional. No podemos controlarla. Es capaz de mover el mundo, puedes arruinarte si te dejas llevar por tu pasión, pero también puedes enriquecerte con ella –Colocó ambas manos en su rostro- Pasión es deseo –la besó suavemente en los labios- amor, entusiasmo, locura, interés –con cada palabra la besaba- excitación…

-Emma… –Regina notaba que su corazón palpitaba febrilmente, pero seguía sin saber por qué le había besado Ruby, así que se lo preguntó. Emma frunció el ceño. Esa era la razón por la que le había llamado.

-No hay nada entre nosotras, Regina, yo solo quiero estar contigo. Perdóname por no haber creído en ti. Perdóname por haberte hecho sentir así, perdóname por ser tan estúpida... perdóname -Emma sentía un nudo en la garganta.

La morena dejó caer una lágrima. Con ella se iban todas sus dudas y preocupaciones. Emma había dicho que quería estar con ella y no había nada más que la importase en aquel momento más que besarla. Al ver a la rubia disculparse, se había dado cuenta de que ella no era como el resto de los demás. Sabía que su corazón era noble y que no le deseaba ningún mal. Ahora sabía que Emma actuaba según su instinto y sabía que Regina actuaba según su amor por su hijo, y ahora por la sheriff.

* * *

><p>Regina entró al Granny's y pidió dos cafés, un donuts para Emma y ella se pidió una manzana. Emma esperó pacientemente en el coche hasta que la morena volvió con su desayuno.<p>

-Alcaldesa Mills, necesito que revise unos papeles que tengo en la comisaría, si no le importa acompañarme.

Regina notó el doble sentido de aquella frase. Sonrió pícaramente a la rubia mientras decía:

-En absoluto, sheriff Swan, será un placer.

Emma intentaba abrir la puerta de la comisaría mientras Regina la besaba el cuello y acariciaba su cuerpo.

-Regina, ya es bastante difícil abrir esta puerta, imagínate mientras me besas.

-Perdona, pero es que ese mini-discurso sobre la pasión, me ha puesto cach…

No llegó a acabar la frase. Emma abrió la puerta, la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó intensamente. Mientras se besaban, iban desnudándose la una a la otra, dejando prendas de ropa en su camino al despacho de la sheriff. Emma tiró todos los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, la mayoría del caso de Kathryn, y tumbó a Regina.

-¿Así es como encuentra a mi amiga? –le preguntó Regina.

-Calla y bésame.

Emma disfrutó al volver a besar el cuerpo de Regina. Se lo sabía de memoria, no había rincón que no hubiera besado anteriormente. Disfrutó al volver a escuchar sus orgasmos, los cuales eran como música para sus oídos.

Regina se puso encima. Le gustaba dominar a la rubia. Besó intensamente sus labios, mientras acariciaba su pecho. Se paró un momento para observar a la rubia, quien esperaba deseosa que siguieran sus besos. Regina apartó el pelo de su cara, para poder mirarla mejor.

-Te he echado de menos –le susurró.

Emma alcanzó sus labios y siguió disfrutando de sus besos.

De repente un ruido las interrumpió. Alguien había llamado a la puerta de la comisaría. Regina saltó del escritorio y fue a recoger su ropa del suelo.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda –se quejaba Emma mientras se ponía los pantalones- Voy a ver quién es, tú espérame en la sala de interrogatorios.

Fue andando hacia la puerta colocándose las zapatillas, Regina mientras tanto, peinaba su melena, se echaba maquillaje y se dirigía a la sala que le había dicho Emma.

-¿Mary Margaret?

-Vengo a declararme culpable por el asesinato de Kathryn.

* * *

><p>-Perfil izquierdo –dijo Emma mientras sacaba fotos a Mary Margaret. El caso de Kathryn avanzaba y todas las pistas apuntaban a ella.<p>

-Yo he matado a Kathryn –Mary Margaret se puso de perfil

-Eso no está claro –saltó el flash- Pero aun así soy la sheriff y debo seguir las normas –recordó las palabras de Regina.

-Emma, pero las pruebas me inculpan –Mary Margaret se intentaba inculpar.

-Lo sé, son tus huellas las que están en el joyero que encontró Ruby.

-Las pruebas apuntan a que yo le saqué el corazón a Kathryn y después lo enterré en el bosque…

-Oye, te tengo que fichar porque si no me acusarán de favoritismo y Regina encontrará a alguien que te acuse injustamente. Sé que tú no mataste a Kathryn. Así que procura ser paciente y confiar en mí –Mary Margaret la miró con un atisbo de desconfianza. Tenía miedo de estar en la cárcel- Todavía estoy esperando las pruebas de ADN del corazón, así que no sabemos si es de Kathryn –le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo- Necesito que respondas a unas preguntas.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios y se encontró a Regina sentada en una silla. Se le había olvidado completamente que ella seguía allí.

-Señorita Blanchard –saludó cortésmente Regina.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –le susurró a Emma. La rubia no sabía si contarle la verdad o mentirla. Optó por la segunda opción.

-Me ha pedido… estar presente para… asegurarse de que yo sea imparcial –improvisó.

-No oculto nada –dijo la profesora- Pregunte lo que quiera.

Regina miró a Emma, preguntándose si de verdad quería la rubia que ella estuviera presente. Emma encendió la grabadora.

-Soy la sheriff Emma Swan, me acompaña la Alcaldesa Regina Mills, de Storybrooke y voy a proceder al interrogatorio de la Señorita Blanchard sobre el caso de la desaparición de Kathryn Nolan.


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Buenas tardes! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Como siempre podéis dejarme en los reviews vuestros comentarios del capítulo. **

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>-El corazón que Ruby encontró estaba junto al puente de los troles. Al parecer fue extirpado con un cuchillo de caza, ¿ha estado en dicho puente alguna vez? –preguntó Emma manteniéndose serena.<p>

-Sí, muchas veces. Es donde David y yo quedábamos -Mary Margaret estaba nerviosa.

-¿Se refiere al señor Nolan?

-Sí.

-¿Cuál era el propósito de sus quedadas?

-Teníamos una aventura –dijo Mary Margaret sin rodeos. Regina la juzgó con la mirada. Ella era la culpable de que su amiga Kathryn se sintiera desdichada- No me precio por ello –se justificó al ver a Regina.

Emma se levantó a coger una prueba del armario. Se lo enseñó a Mary Margaret.

-¿Reconoce esto?

-Es mi joyero, ¿por qué?

-El corazón estaba dentro.

Mary Margaret se quedó sin palabras. Emma la examinó. Por su reacción dedujo que no tenía ni idea de aquella prueba. Era obvio que alguien la estaba incriminando y ella protegía al verdadero culpable.

-Señorita Blanchard, tranquilícese –fue la primera vez que Regina hablaba en aquel interrogatorio. Le dio la mano a Mary Margaret para que se calmara- Sé que está sufriendo. Sé lo que se siente al perder a un ser amado, al ser vilipendiada en público. Yo me hundí en el abismo. Me cambió. –Emma frunció el ceño, no sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar a parar- Imagino por lo que pasó al perder a David.

-Pero yo no he cambiado. Sigo siendo la misma de siempre.

-¿Podemos hablar fuera, por favor? –le preguntó Emma a Regina.

Ambas mujeres abandonaron la sala, dejando a Mary Margaret sola, con el único acompañamiento de sus pensamientos.

-Le dije que me dejara interrogarla a mí –se quejó Emma.

-Parece que no quieres meterla en la cárcel, Emma. Es culpable, ella misma lo ha dicho. Ha sufrido un desengaño amoroso y eso nos lleva a hacer cosas abominables –Emma apretó la mandíbula, el comentario de Regina iba con segundas. Todavía estaba muy reciente lo de Ruby.

La siguió mirando durante unos segundos. Percibió un atisbo de dolor en su mirada. Aunque habían hecho las paces, Regina seguía dolida y Emma lo sabía. Sabía que tenía que volver a ganarse su confianza. Regina debía creer en ella.

-Te invito a comer –le dijo después de un rato. Regina la miró insegura. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

-Como quieras –dijo la alcaldesa quitándole importancia. Fue a coger su bolso para irse- Puedes seguir interrogándola, o lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo. Yo tengo trabajo.

Regina se fue dando un portazo. Emma volvió a apretar la mandíbula. Sentía que la alcaldesa se estaba alejando de ella y no podía permitirlo.

* * *

><p>Una vez terminó de interrogar a Mary Margaret se fue a su casa para prepararlo todo para su invitada. Regina llegó puntual y ambas saborearon la merluza al horno que Emma había preparado.<p>

-Felicidades, está delicioso –la congratuló Regina mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.

-Muchas gracias. No suelo cocinar y la verdad es que me ha costado mucho hacerlo. Pero el resultado merece la pena, a ti te ha gustado –dijo con amabilidad. Regina sonrió ligeramente, le costaba fingir que todo iba bien, y es que, todavía no se olvidaba de lo de Ruby ni de cuando la puso en evidencia delante de todo el pueblo. Además temía que nunca pudiera olvidarlo y que nunca pudiera perdonarla totalmente.

Emma percibió en la mirada de Regina que algo no iba bien.

-¿Va todo bien? –le preguntó sin saber a ciencia cierta si quería saber la respuesta.

-Sí. Bueno, no. No va todo bien, Emma –Regina la miró preocupada. Emma tragó saliva, su corazón palpitó más fuerte instintivamente- Lo nuestro no va bien y, por más que lo intentamos, ambas sabemos que hay heridas que siguen abiertas y… no sé cuándo curarán.

-Regina, yo… -Emma intuyó lo que quería decir.

-Emma, no quiero dejar de intentarlo, pero –su voz se quebró. No sabía cómo decir aquello.

-Regina, no lo digas, por favor. Sea lo que sea, podemos solucionarlo. Juntas somos más fuertes.

Regina se cubrió la cara para que no viese sus lágrimas. No era capaz de dejarla, pero no se sentía segura a su lado. Jamás había llorado tanto en su vida por una persona. Jamás la persona que amaba la había causado tanto dolor. Pero supuso que eso significaba lo que era amar.

Emma la abrazó por detrás. No soportaba saber que ella era la causante de sus lágrimas.

-Emma, no soy fuerte y puede que suene egoísta, pero no soporto verte con otras personas. Sé que tú me quieres, porque si no, no estarías conmigo, pero no puedo verte con otra o con otro. Me siento insegura todo el tiempo, pensando que quizá estés en los brazos de otra persona y te juro que no puedo soportarlo. Es demasiado doloroso.

Emma frunció el ceño. No sabía si sentirse alagada o preocupada.

-Pero ya te dije que no quería estar con nadie más salvo contigo –colocó una mano en su barbilla y levantó su rostro para que la mirase a los ojos- Regina, yo te quiero a ti, a nadie más –la besó tiernamente.

Sus besos cada vez se hacían más intensos y aumentaban su deseo, al igual que sus ansias de sentir el cuerpo de la otra. Emma se sentó encima de Regina, rodeando con sus piernas su cadera. Regina acariciaba la espalda de la rubia mientras Emma hundía sus manos en la oscura melena de la alcaldesa.

Pasado un tiempo, ambas se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Emma recorría con un dedo el rostro de la alcaldesa.

-Tienes unos labios preciosos –Regina sonrió, Emma siempre la piropeaba. Se mordió el labio inferior por instinto- Creo que me he vuelto adicta a ellos.

Regina se dejó besar, sintiéndose inmensa al recibir el amor de Emma. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser, una voz le susurraba que la volvería a traicionar.


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Buenos días! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. **

**Antes de que empecéis a leer he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Como siempre podéis dejarme en los reviews vuestra opinión del capítulo.**

**Ahora ya, sin más dilación, os dejo que leáis.**

* * *

><p>Emma avanzada lentamente en el caso de Kathryn Nolan. Había encontrado el arma del crimen en una rejilla del aire del apartamento que compartía con Mary Margaret. Todo apuntaba en contra de ella y Emma se desquiciaba por encontrar la verdadera respuesta, pero Mary Margaret insistía en que ella era la culpable y eso no ayudaba.<p>

Regina no dejaba de pensar en Emma. Tenía el oscuro presentimiento de que no se podía fiar de ella. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan insegura, ¿por qué con ella sí? ¿Es porque Emma es su amor verdadero? ¿Una mujer? No podía ser cierto. Además, los villanos nunca tienen final feliz. Ella era una villana, así que, tenía que resignarse a aceptar aquello.

-Hola, ¿podemos hablar? –David estaba apoyado en su puerta. Regina se sorprendió al verle allí. Nunca habían estado solos.

-Claro –le mostró una sonrisa forzada.

-Las acusaciones contra Mary Margaret han estado atormentándome. Ella es inocente –la sonrisa de Regina se invirtió.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes. Duele mucho que alguien a quien queremos nos traicione –tragó saliva mientras pensaba en Emma. Nunca se iba de sus pensamientos.

-Ella es una buena persona, la conozco.

-Tal vez no. Tal vez solo quieras creerlo. Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, David.

-Ya lo sé, pero tener un lado oscuro y hacer algo tan horrible es otra cosa diferente. Ella no es así.

-Es posible, pero siempre he pensado que la maldad no nace, se hace.

-Con el debido respeto, Regina, no creo que tú sepas mucho de ello –David se levantó. Regina reprimió una carcajada. David no sabía quién era ella.

-Pues si ella no lo hizo, entonces, ¿quién fue? –preguntó dubitativa.

-Ni idea, eso es lo que intento averiguar. Mi mente está confusa después de los desmayos.

-Por favor, dime que no te estás acusando –Regina se levantó para acercarse a él.

-Si aclaro eso vacíos podría demostrar que Mary Margaret es inocente.

-Eres un encanto, David, pero te equivocas –Regina era cuidadosa con su palabras- El mal no siempre es lo que parece. A veces lo tenemos justo delante o es la persona con la que nos acostamos y no somos conscientes de ello –el pensamiento de Emma volvió a su cabeza. Se iba a volver loca. Ella la iba a volver loca.

* * *

><p>-¿En la rejilla del aire? –Mary Margaret no se lo esperaba. Agarró los barrotes de su celda con más fuerza.<p>

-Ni siquiera sabías que teníamos rejilla del aire, ¿verdad? –Emma intentaba descubrir sus mentiras.

-¿Eh? Em… Claro, claro que lo sabía –parecía desconcertada. Mary Margaret la miró- ¿tú no me crees?

-No, no te creo. Creo que te estás incriminando y no entiendo el porqué. Necesitas un abogado.

-Excelente idea –una voz masculina resonó por la comisaría.

-Señor Gold –susurró Mary Margaret nerviosa.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó Emma girando sobe sus talones.

-Ofrecer mis servicios legales. He estudiado su caso, señorita Blanchard, y le aconsejaría que se sirviera de mi ayuda.

-No necesitamos su influencia, sino saber la verdad –le cortó Emma.

-Quizá mi influencia sea lo que hace falta.

-Déjeme hacer mi trabajo.

-¡Ya está bien! –explotó Mary Margaret- Quédese señor Gold, Emma vete. Necesito aclarar unos asuntos con él.

Emma la miró con incredulidad. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

* * *

><p>-Adelante, está abierto –respondió la suave voz de la alcaldesa.<p>

-Hola –una sonriente sheriff abrió la puerta.

-Hola –Regina también sonrió al verla- No sabía que habíamos quedado hoy.

-Oh, no lo hemos hecho –Emma estaba nerviosa. En realidad, siempre que estaba con Regina se ponía nerviosa. La morena se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a ella.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

-Te echaba de menos y quería verte –Regina la besó. Le encantaba que le dijera eso. Le encantaba ver a una Emma nerviosa que la echaba de menos si no la veía un día.

-Ven, siéntate –ambas mujeres se sentaron en el sofá. Regina pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello de Emma y la besó intensamente. Acariciaba su pecho con la otra mano.

Poco tiempo después sus respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas y Emma se sentó encima de Regina.

-No era mi intención follarte hoy, Regina. Solo quería verte –le susurró.

-Ya, bueno, es que ante su presencia se me hace irresistible no besarla o no tocar su cuerpo.

-Me pasa lo mismo contigo. Eres como una droga para mí.

Regina le respondió con un beso.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días, Mary Margaret. Te traigo el desayuno –Emma le entregó una bolsa con un bollo y un café- tengo una mala noticia. Ahora disponemos de suficientes pruebas para incausarte, el juicio es inminente.<p>

-¡¿El juicio?! ¡Emma no puedo ir a la cárcel!

-Entonces, ¿por qué te culpabilizaste de su asesinato? ¿A quién estaba protegiendo? –el rostro de Mary Margaret se llenó de culpabilidad.

-No puedo decírtelo. Pero, Emma, por favor, no dejes que vaya a la cárcel.

-Puede que ya sea demasiado tarde. De todas formas, nunca creí que fueras culpable, así que seguiré buscando pruebas.

-Emma, por favor, sácame de aquí.

-No puedo, pero sé que te han tendido una trampa y creo que Regina es la artífice –Mary Margaret miró a la sheriff con terror.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar así de ella? ¿No se supone que la prometiste que nunca más volverías a dudar de ella? ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que pasó con el columpio? ¿No te acuerdas lo mal que ambas lo pasasteis?

-Sí, sí. Me acuerdo perfectamente. Pero creo que es ella. Aun así tengo que actuar con cautela. Siempre que me he enfrentado a Regina me ha descubierto porque me tenía calada –Mary Margaret la miró a los ojos. Descubrió que eran un tono más oscuro de lo normal. Sintió que algo malo y tenebroso se estaba adueñando de Emma- Tengo que volver a ganarme su confianza.

-¿Y por qué esta vez va a ser diferente?

-Porque cree que estoy enamorada de ella.

* * *

><p>-Necesito su ayuda, señor Gold.<p>

-¿Mi ayuda? –Gold se impresionó.

-Siempre que me he enfrentado a Regina he perdido, salvo cuando me convertí en sheriff con su ayuda.

-Creo recordar que usted no es partidaria de mis métodos.

-Pero sí de sus resultados y esta vez no me propongo aspirar a un trabajo –la voz de Emma estaba cargada de un oscuro sentimiento.

-¿Y está dispuesta a llegar a donde haga falta? –Gold la examinó más de cerca. La sheriff se estaba volviendo oscura, pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

-Hasta donde haga falta y más.

-Así me gusta –Gold sonrió con maldad al ver la expresión desafiante de Emma.


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Buenos días! Dado que no puedo parar de pensar en esta historia y vuestros reviews diciendo que la continuase, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Como siempre podéis dejarme en los reviews vuestra opinión, así como cualquier duda que tengáis.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Emma se quedó a dormir en la comisaría. No podía parar de pensar en que Mary Margaret iba a ser incriminada y la iban a llevar a la cárcel. No podía permitir eso. Ella era inocente.<p>

Luego estaba Regina. Se estaba volviendo loca por ella. No sabía lo que sentía pues estaba muy confusa. En el fondo de su alma sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba enamorada de ella. Pero también estaba la promesa que se hizo en la cual dijo que nunca más se expondría tanto a una persona como lo hizo con el padre de Henry, Neal. Aquella relación la dejó vacía. Fue tan intensa que no pensaba que se volvería a enamorar. No sabía si su corazón, desgastado por aquella diátesis mórbida, iba a ser capaz de amar de nuevo.

Pues lo había conseguido. Amaba a Regina. Pero por otra parte estaba aterrada de entregarse a ella. Estaba aterrada de volver a sufrir lo mismo por amar a una persona. Por eso se engañaba a sí misma diciendo que no estaba enamorada de ella. Intenta encerrar a su corazón tras un muro, de manera que solo actuase siguiendo su cabeza. Y su cabeza la decía que no podía volver a sufrir tanto pues sabe que Regina esconde algo, y no es nada bueno.

* * *

><p>Se despertó de un sobresalto. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Fue a ver a Mary Margaret para hablar con ella de su vista ante el juez y darle algunos consejos de cómo hablar ante él, pero descubrió con horror que la celda de su amiga estaba vacía.<p>

-Mañana es su vista, si no comparece… -anunció Gold por teléfono.

-Se ha fugado –Emma no se lo podía creer- La condenen o no por lo de Kathryn, la ha cagado. Debo encontrarla antes de que alguien lo sepa.

-¿Se refiere a Regina? –preguntó Gold.

-La vista es a las ocho. Seguro que Regina madrugará para celebrar la victoria.

-Pues ya se puede dar prisa –y colgó, dejando a Emma sola en una comisaría vacía.

Se puso de camino lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando conducía por el bosque, atropelló sin querer a un hombre. Con la angustia de haberle herido, le dijo que le llevaba a su casa. Resultó que aquel hombre vivía solo en una gran mansión. El pobre hombre cojeaba, sin embargo, con toda la amabilidad, le sirvió una taza de té caliente para Emma, cosa que ella agradeció debido a la fría noche que le esperaba. Emma se empezó a marear.

-Déjeme acostarla –la llevó hasta el sofá. Emma murmuraba cosas sin sentido, en medio de un estado de confusión y enfermedad. El hombre salió de la habitación, pero Emma antes de desmayarse pudo murmurar.

-¿Y su cojera?

-Oops… Me ha pillado –lo último que vio Emma antes de desmayarse fue la sonrisa malvada de aquel hombre.

* * *

><p>Se despertó atada de boca, manos y pies con cinta adhesiva. Pensó en posibles escapatorias y buscó con la mirada algo punzante con lo que cortar la cinta. Descubrió la taza del té que había bebido antes. La rompió en la alfombra y cogió un pedazo. Empezó a frotar. La cinta se rompió, liberando sus manos. Las demás vendas fueron fáciles de quitar. Comprobó las ventanas, en busca de una escapatoria, pero estaban cerradas a cal y canto. Decidió que si quería salir de allí, debía salir de aquella habitación.<p>

Con el sigilo que siempre había demostrado, anduvo por la casa. Fue abriendo puerta tras puerta, en busca de una salida hasta que, tras una de las puertas, se encontró con Mary Margaret, también atada de boca, manos y pies.

-Emma –pudo articular la prisionera. El hombre las descubrió y se llevó a Emma a otra habitación.

-No sé lo que se propone, pero como le haga daño a mi amiga, lo lamentará. –le amenazó Emma.

-¿Daño? La estoy salvando la vida. Ambos sabemos lo que ocurre si se va de Storybrooke.

-¿De qué habla?

-No se haga la tonta. Sabe lo del hechizo.

-¿Qué hechizo?

-El que nos mantiene a todos aquí atrapados… Salvo a usted.

-¿Ha leído el libro de Henry?

-¿Henry? El padre de la Reina Malvada –"¿Regina era una reina?" pensó Emma. Recordó la extraña conversación en la cual escuchó a Gold llamar a Regina "Su Majestad" pero no se lo tomó en serio. Aquí estaba pasando algo raro. ¿Y si Henry tenía razón?

-Su hijo adoptivo… Yo soy su madre adoptiva -le informó al hombre.

-¿Es lesbiana? –preguntó desconcertado. Si no le estuviera apuntando con una pistola, ya era hombre muerto- Emma eres especial. Desde el primer minuto que llegaste aquí, hiciste funcionar el reloj que llevaba años parado. Usted trajo algo valioso a Storybrooke… magia.

Emma respiró con alivio. Aquel hombre estaba loco, no era ella.

-Está loco –susurró con pena.

-No, la loca es usted por negarse a aceptar lo que ve.

Emma se quedó callada. Recordó lo que había leído sobre la negociación con personas inestables cuando estudió en la academia de policía. "Seguirle siempre la corriente". Emma observó la habitación.

-Todos estos gorros, el té… ¿usted es el Sombrerero Loco?

-Me llamo Jefferson –hizo una leve reverencia- ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

-Lo leí en un cuento.

-Cuentos –sonrió con sorna- ¿Cree que son falsos? Dígame una cosa, ¿estudió la Guerra Civil en el colegio?

-Sí.

-Y esas batallas, ¿no las leyó en un libro? ¿En qué se diferencian?

-En que los textos históricos están basados en la Historia.

-Y los cuentos en qué, ¿en la imaginación?

-Escuche, este de aquí es el mundo real.

-Un mundo real. Qué ignorante es al creer que solo hay uno. Este es su mundo, yo provengo de otro –"Genial, ahora se cree que es un extraterrestre" pensó Emma- Cuesta mucho vivir en tierra desconocida, pero ser consciente, contener realidades contradictorias en la mente, te vuelve loco.

Emma sintió pena por él. Realmente debería ir a un psiquiatra. Pero… ¿y si tenía razón? ¿y si el libro de cuentos era real? ¿Y si realmente Mary Margaret era su madre? La tenía que sacar de allí.

Jefferson se giró para recuperar la compostura. Emma aprovechó que no le veía para atizarle un golpe con un telescopio. Le dejó inconsciente. Corrió a liberar a Mary Margaret y ambas salieron de la mansión.

-Bueno, sheriff, supongo que va a llevarme a la cárcel –Mary Margaret estaba temblando.

-Tú decides. Huir no es fácil, te lo digo por experiencia. Una vez que huyes ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Emma, todos creen que maté a Kathryn.

-Oye, tienes que creerme, tienes que confiar en mí. Sé que parece imposible, pero puedo sacarte de esta.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que pueda pasarme?

-Porque cuando Regina me encerró, tú pagaste mi fianza y me dijiste que confiabas en mí. Cuando me quise ir de aquí porque quería lo mejor para Henry, tú me dijiste que me quedara porque eso era lo mejor para él –Emma sentía que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Mary Margaret no sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella- Y me di cuenta de que siempre he estado aislada, sola en el mundo y nadie ha seguido a mi lado, excepto tú. No puedo perderte, no puedo perder a mí familia.

-¿Familia? –la profesora sonrió.

Las campanas del reloj indicaron que eran las 8 de la mañana. Habían pasado la noche en aquella mansión.

-La vista –dijo Mary Margaret con miedo.

-Regina… -susurró Emma, dejando que su nombre se quedara entre sus labios.

* * *

><p>Regina llegó temprano a la comisaría. Dentro de una hora tendría Mary Margaret su vista, pero decidió pasar a ver a Emma. Cuando llegó, ella no estaba allí, sino que estaban Mary Margaret y Gold. Sin duda, Regina no se esperaba encontrar allí a la profesora, ya que Gold le prometió que se escaparía de su celda, lo cual complicaría su caso y la condenarían. De ese modo Regina por fin tendría su venganza. Su ansiada y deseada venganza por destruir a Mary Margaret, también conocida como Blancanieves.<p>

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? –le preguntó a Gold.

-Al final ha vuelto. Creo que la sheriff es más ingeniosa de lo que pensábamos. Pero no temáis, Majestad, podéis lograr lo que queráis.

-Más te vale. Si decidí hacer un trato contigo, Gold, es porque quería resultados –se marchó haciendo ruido con sus tacones.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret estaba sentada frente al fiscal. A su lado Gold, le aconsejaba sobre qué preguntas responder. Tras un cristal, Regina y Emma les observaban, pero nadie sabía que ambas estaban allí.<p>

-…la señora Nolan fue a su colegio para recriminárselo, ¿correcto? –preguntó el fiscal. Mary Margaret se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Mary Margaret? –le preguntó Regina a Emma, sin dejar de mirar el cristal.

-Porque es la única que siempre ha estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaba –Regina rodó los ojos. No se lo podía creer. Se quedaron calladas, observando el interrogatorio.

-…Le dio una bofetada, ¿no? –el fiscal la miró a los ojos.

-Emm… sí, claro… Pero…

Regina sonrió. Mary Margaret estaba acabada. Miró a Emma, que tenía una expresión de preocupación en su mirada.

-Emma… Lo siento, pero Mary Margaret es la culpable.

-No lo es y tú lo sabes –Emma se enfrentó a su mirada. Regina se dio cuenta de que su mirada estaba cargada de odio hacia ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Regina sospechaba que algo no iba bien. Emma se dio cuenta de su sospecha. La besó para acallar las dudas. Regina le respondió al beso y Emma empezó a acariciar su cuerpo. Entonces todo se volvió más intenso. Las dudas sucumbieron al deseo y a la pasión.

De un movimiento, Emma abrió la camisa de Regina e introdujo sus manos en su sujetador. Regina, en cambio, atrajo la cadera de la rubia hacia sí, desabrochó su pantalón y metió su mano, dándola placer. Emma soltó un gemido. No había nadie más que pudiera provocar esos sentimientos en ella. Regina sabía dónde tocarla, sabía cómo y a qué velocidad.

Emma le subió la falda ceñida a la alcaldesa. Había olvidado lo increíblemente sexy que era cuando llevaba aquel liguero con tacones. Mordió su pecho y al mismo tiempo, acarició su sexo.

Con el sonido de sus gemidos pudieron escuchar de fondo a Mary Margaret gritar -¡CLARO QUE LA QUERÍA QUITAR DEL MEDIO. QUERÍA MATARLA PORQUE ERA LO ÚNICO QUE NOS SEPARABA A DAVID Y A MÍ!

Emma se quedó congelada. En cambio, Regina tuvo uno de sus mejores orgasmos.


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Buenos días! Siento no haber podido subir capítulo ni el Martes ni el Jueves pero es que no tenía internet... Lo pasé bastante mal. Pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis!**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer he de decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC así como alguna de las historias.**

**Como siempre podéis dejarme en los reviews vuestra opinión del capítulo. Estaré encantada de leerla.**

_LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen: _**Muchas gracias por tus reviews! A mí me hace feliz ver que os está gustando esta historia :)**

_aquarius7:_ **La razón por la que lo hicieron tras el cristal de la sala de interrogatorios es porque, a pesar de la inseguridad de Regina y del "odio" de Emma hacia ella, hay una atracción sexual demasiado fuerte e incontrolable que hace que cuando ambas están juntas, sientan ese deseo de besarse.**

**Ahora ya, sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>La noche caía sobre Storybrooke. Regina vestía únicamente su bata de seda fina, estaba a punto de darse una ducha. Dejó el grifo correr mientras comprobaba que Henry dormía. Tiempo atrás, habría llamado a Emma para que le acompañara en su ducha, pero hoy no. Tenía la sensación de que algo raro le pasaba a la sheriff. Percibía que le ocultaba algo y decidió alejarse de ella unos días, hasta que Emma se aclarara. La verdad es que siempre hacía lo mismo. Cuando atisbaba problemas, Regina se encerraba en sí misma, sabiendo que, si construía un muro alrededor de su corazón, nada podría dañarle.<p>

Observó el agua caer y llenar lentamente el suelo de la ducha. Una nube de vapor se acercaba amenzadora a su cuerpo desnudo. Cerró la puerta y dejó que el agua la mojara, provocando un pequeño y placentero efecto.

* * *

><p>-El águila está en el nido y el paquete está seguro –susurró Henry al escuchar a su madre ducharse.<p>

-Traduce, por favor –le contestó Emma a través del walkie-talkie.

-Se está duchando y las llaves están bajo el felpudo.

Emma entró en el trastero de la alcaldesa. Aquella tarde había encontrado un trozo de pala en el lugar donde Ruby encontró el cofre con el corazón. Sabía a ciencia cierta que esa pala se le había roto al asesino al enterrar dicho cofre y tenía la corazonada de que pertenecía a Regina.

Activó la rastreadora que llevaba dentro y buscó por aquel destartalado rincón. Encontró múltiples herramientas. Jamás se imaginó que Regina fuera una "manitas". Se la imaginó con la camiseta sudada, manchada de aceite de motor, con el cinturón de las herramientas haciendo que se le bajaran los pantalones y dejando a la vista su firme vientre. Notó que su temperatura corporal aumentaba.

Respiró hondo. "Concéntrate, Emma. No te gusta Regina, no sientes nada por ella" se dijo "Sí, estúpida, claro que sientes algo por ella. Estás completamente enamorada de la alcaldesa. Asúmelo. Lo único que conseguirás con esto es que te odie aún más, si eso es posible."

Siguió con su monólogo interior mientras rebuscaba entre una estantería. Giró sobre sus talones y justo delante de ella se encontraba una pala con una esquina rota. Era esa. Regina había matado a Kathryn y estaba inculpando a Mary Margaret. Ella tenía razón. Regina era un ser despreciable que solo le importaba ella misma.

Emma se quedó petrificada, observando la pala, mientras todos aquellos pensamientos cruzaban su mente.

-La tenemos –susurró Augustus. Emma le miró preguntándose en qué momento le habría invitado a acompañarla.

Antes de irse de la mansión de la alcaldesa, Emma se permitió el lujo de mirar desde una ventana a Regina, recién duchada, poniéndose su pijama y metiéndose en la cama. Susurró un "Buenas noches, su Majestad" desde su escondite y se fue con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

><p>Nuevo día en Storybrooke. Regina se había levantado con ganas de ver a Emma. No sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que no se veían pero añoraba su compañía. Cogió su móvil para ponerle un mensaje pero vio que la sheriff se le había adelantado.<p>

_Tenemos que vernos. Voy a tu casa?_

_-Sheriff Swan._

Regina sonrió. Al parecer ella también la echaba de menos.

_Le espero impaciente, sheriff._

_-Alcaldesa Mills._

Abrió su armario y se decidió por un vestido rojo chillón que se le ceñía al cuerpo. Se puso una chaqueta azul marina y los tacones a juego con la chaqueta. Se estaba peinando cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Abrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero al ver el rostro serio de Emma, en seguida se le congeló. Algo iba mal.

-Sheriff, ¿puedo ayudarla?

-Sí, necesito que me abra el trastero –Regina se le quedó mirando, observando su rostro frío y su mirada seria.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

-Porque esta orden dice que tiene que hacerlo –Emma le tendió unos documentos. Regina los leyó y sonrió con sarna. Sabía que la sheriff ocultaba algo. Sabía que la iba a volver a traicionar y sabía que no debía de haber confiado nunca en sus palabras de amor.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Encontré esto cerca de donde encontraron el corazón –le enseñó el trozo de pala. Regina tragó saliva. La estaba culpabilizando –y he recibido una llamada anónima de alguien que la vio cavando junto al lugar donde apareció el corazón.

-¿Crees más a una llamada anónima que a mí? ¿Cuándo perdí esa batalla? –preguntó Regina molesta.

-Si no me abre el trastero, lo abriré yo misma.

Regina se la quedó mirando. No había ni un atisbo de cariño en su mirada. Mientras la conducía al trastero, pensó que su relación había sido siempre una forma de manipularla y confabular contra ella. Emma solo quería hundirla, sabiendo todos sus secretos. Se arrepintió del momento en el que le dijo que debían de contarse todos sus secretos. Recordó aquel momento. La sheriff estaba tumbada en su cama y ella entró a hurtadillas en su apartamento. La despertó entre besos y Emma le dedicó su preciosa sonrisa. Ver que ella había sido la causante de aquella sonrisa, la llenó por dentro.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando nuestra relación no se basaba en mentiras? –le soltó Regina, mientras abría la puerta- Espera, creo que eso nunca sucedió.

Emma notó cómo el mundo se le caía a los pies. La alcaldesa abrió la puerta del trastero. Dejó que Emma entrase primero. Sin poder mirarla ni decir ni una palabra, Emma entró, en busca de la pala. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que la pala estaba intacta. Se mordió el labio pensativa y se giró para encontrarse con su mirada expectante.

-Regina, yo te quiero.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Mary Margaret es un buena persona, no se merece esto.

-¿Es que no puede parar de decir mentiras? La señorita Blanchard es una asesina y una embustera y por más acusaciones que usted lance a mí paso eso no va a cambiar. Va a pagar muy caro por lo que ha hecho.

Emma sintió que la había fastidiado. En el fondo se lo merecía. No debería de haber jugado a dos bandas. No debería de haber traicionado a Regina, una segunda vez. La observó marcharse, como siempre, haciendo ruido con sus tacones. Se preguntó si la volvería a perdonar.


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Buenos días! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

**Como siempre podéis dejarme en los reviews vuestra opinión del capítulo, estaré encantada de leerla.**

_SwanqueenBeastie: _**Sé que su relación es amor verdadero, pero seamos sinceras, al principio de cualquier relación, lo único que hay es sexo. A partir de ahí, cada uno va aceptando poco a poco sus sentimientos, por eso hay tanto sexo, no es por el morbo. Lo siento por hacerte sufrir (en realidad no, soy mala, qué quieres que te diga) pero creo que vas a sufrir un poco más... Tú también estás en la lista de escritoras zorras ACTUALIZA YA POR DIOS. Siento que le hayas cogido asco a Graham, pero es que era un estorbo para estas dos. **

_Aquarius7:_ **No es que Emma sea estúpida, sino que no sabe qué hacer al estar tan confundida. Todos hacemos estupideces cuando estamos enamorados :)**

_LyzzSQ:_ **tu pregunta se responde en este capítulo!**

**Ahora ya, sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>Nuevo día en Storybrooke. Regina se levantó pronto para adelantar trabajo. No había dormido nada ya que no había podido dejar de pensar en Emma. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan distante con ella? Se acordó de la conversación de la tarde anterior:<p>

"-Regina, yo te quiero –le dijo Emma."

"-Vete a la mierda –le contestó ella."

No sabía por qué le había dicho eso, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Se estaba empezando a cansar de que Emma le estuviese mintiendo siempre. Desde Daniel, su primer amor, Regina ha estado alejándose de las personas y enterrándose tras ese muro protector y confortable, planeando desesperada su venganza contra Mary Margaret, la causante de la muerte de Daniel.

Sin embargo, desde que conoció a Emma y dijo aquella famosa frase de "¿Tú eres la madre biológica de Henry?" su corazón había latido por y para Emma. De hecho, se había olvidado de su venganza hasta que Emma la traicionó por primera vez. Después, ella contraatacó y ahora Mary Margaret está en la cárcel, apunto de ser acusada de asesinato.

Lo que más deseaba Regina en aquel momento no era que Mary Margaret fuera acusada, eso le daba igual, relativamente. Lo que ella más deseaba era que Emma estuviera a su lado. Necesitaba levantarse con ella cada día y acostarse con ella cada noche.

Regina removía el café, pensativa. Lo peor de todo es que estaba segura de que Emma planeaba algo malo. Desearía no poder pensarlo, pero así era.

* * *

><p>-Usted dijo que lo arreglaría. Por eso le pedí ayuda, para que Regina no se saliera con la suya –le recriminó Emma.<p>

-Aún no lo ha hecho.

-Ya, pero lo hará. Y ahora mi amiga pagará que me fiara de usted.

-Oiga, sheriff, sé que esto le afecta. Pero aún no ha acabado. Debe tener fe, queda tiempo.

-Tiempo, ¿para qué?

-Para que yo haga mi magia –Gold se marchó con su típica sonrisa triunfante.

Emma se preguntó si de verdad tenía magia. Últimamente, empezaba a creer que el libro de Henry podría ser verdad. Si así fuera, Regina era la Reina Malvada. Su instinto le decía que no debía fiarse, que una vez malvada, siempre malvada. Pero su corazón le decía que debía confiar en ella, que podía entregarse ciegamente a ella y a su amor.

Sin embargo, no sabía si eso podría ocurrir más. Desde Neal, el padre de Henry, su corazón no había podido volver a entregarse a alguien. Con Regina quería hacerlo, pero no estaba segura. Sabía que la duda la consumiría.

Recibió una llamada. Habían encontrado el cuerpo de Kathryn y la estaban llevando al hospital. Emma la interrogó en la camilla del hospital. Dijo que había sufrido un accidente de coche, después se despertó en un sótano y lo siguiente que recuerda es estar andando por el bosque. Le preguntó quién la habría dado por muerta. Al parecer alguien quería inculpar a Mary Margaret. A Emma solo le vino un nombre a la mente. Regina.

Fue al Granny's, donde había quedado con Sidney para charlar. Sabía que él trabajaba para Regina y que la había espiado desde que llegó a la ciudad.

-Me has engañado, me has espiado y se lo has revelado todo a Regina.

-Es muy buena en su puesto –la defendió Sidney.

-¡Quiere condenar a Mary Margaret por un homicidio simulado!

-Es mucho más que eso. Yo apuesto por ella… Es una mujer asombrosa –Sidney solo tenía buenas palabras para Regina. Entonces Emma lo entendió todo.

-¿Estás… enamorado de ella? –Sidney no contestó, pero no hizo falta- Vale… Tú sabrás –enamorarse de ella ha sido lo más doloroso que Emma ha hecho nunca, pero sin duda valía la pena. Aún más cuando sabía que su amor era correspondido, valía la pena luchar por él.

Llamó a Henry para que se reuniera con ella en el Granny's. Le pidió, además, que llevase el libro.

Cuando Henry llegó, Emma estaba sentada en la última mesa, oculta tras una ligera penumbra. Henry se sentó a su lado.

-Quiero que me cuentas la historia de Regi… de la Reina malvada –susurró Emma. A Henry se le iluminó la mirada.

Si de verdad quería salvar su relación con Regina, tenía que empezar por conocer su historia.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde, Sidney confesó que había sido él quien había secuestrado a Kathryn. Fue directamente enviado a la cárcel, y por fin, el caso que tantos quebraderos de cabeza había dado a Emma, se cerró.<p>

La sheriff no dejaba de pensar en la historia de Regina. Se había convertido en un monstruo por culpa de Mary Margaret. Sabía que la profesora no tenía toda la culpa, pues era una niña cuando todo pasó y sabía que no podía exculpar a Regina por todas las atrocidades que había hecho.

Su cabeza daba vueltas en medio de un mar de confusión y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llevarse a Henry lejos de ella. Sin embargo, Henry la detuvo. No podía abandonar Storybrooke porque su familia, sus amigos, la necesitaban. Tenía que romper el hechizo de Regina, ¿pero cómo?

-Oh, creía que te habías ido –le dijo Mary Margaret con un tono distante- pero no estaba segura porque ni te molestaste en despedirte. ¿Recuerdas cuando me fui lo que me dijiste? Tenemos que estar unidas, somos como… una familia.

-Perdona, yo…

-¡¿Por qué razón te fuiste?!

-No quiero ser sheriff, no quiero que la gente dependa de mí. Estoy demasiado confusa con Regina, la maldición y todo… No sé qué estoy haciendo con mi vida.

-¿Y qué pasa con Henry?

-Lo llevé conmigo.

-¿Lo secuestraste, Emma?

-Es posible.

-¿No quieres que nadie dependa de ti pero secuestras a tu hijo? A eso lo llamo yo un hogar estable. ¿Qué narices te está ocurriendo?

-Quiero lo mejor para él.

-¿Y crees que secuestrarlo y alejarlo de su otra madre es lo mejor para él? Además, ¿qué es lo que te pasa con Regina? Hace unos meses estabas perdidamente enamorada de ella y ahora no dejas de traicionarla y romperle el corazón.

-¿Por qué sientas lástima por ella después de lo que te hizo?

-Porque sé perdonar, Emma. Y sé que lo está pasando muy mal, últimamente y que tú eres la culpable. Por eso, su venganza contra ti he sido yo.

Emma se tapó las manos con la cara y se sentó en el sillón. Mary Margaret fue a consolarla.

-Todo es tan confuso –sollozó la rubia- Desde que estuve con el padre de Henry no he vuelto a amar a nadie porque él me destrozó por dentro. Sentí que nunca más podría amar a alguien tan intensamente. Pero con Regina es distinto. De verdad quiero intentarlo, pero tengo miedo, Mary Margaret, mucho miedo.

-Emma –la profesora la abrazó más fuerte- Es normal que tengas miedo ante un amor tan intenso, pero debes saber que las relaciones se basan en la confianza, y Regina ha demostrado una confianza ciega en ti… hasta que la traicionaste. Es hora de que vuelvas a ganarte esa confianza y que seáis felices para siempre.

* * *

><p>Emma caminó los 16 pasos que separaban la puerta de la mansión de Regina de la calle. Se los sabía de memoria. Con la respiración entrecortada, llamó al timbre. Una mujer de pelo azabache, con labios rojos sangre le abrió la puerta.<p>

-Tenemos que hablar –fue lo primero que dijo Emma.

-Sí, em… imagino que sí. Estaba a punto de llamarla… -los ojos de Regina recorrieron su cuerpo. Hacía días que no la veía. Seguía igual de hermosa que siempre- Por favor, entre –se hizo a un lado y dejó que la rubia entrara en su mansión- Haga lo que se le da tan bien y póngase cómoda –Emma la miró sorprendida, seguía haciendo frases con doble sentido.

-Esto no es sencillo. Creo que ambas debemos acordar una tregua.

-Por fin podemos acordar en algo.

-Quiero hacer un trato sobre Henry.

-No pienso hacer un trato con usted –Regina cambió rápidamente de parecer.

-Me voy de la ciudad.

-¿Qué?

-Esto es un gran problema… Nuestra relación no es lo mismo de antes y prefiero irme, con la condición de que pueda seguir viéndolo.

-Si usted continúa viéndolo seguirá formando parte de su vida… y de la mía. Por lo tanto, no veo la razón de que se vaya.

-En todo trato ambas partes quedan disconformes.

-Es cierto –Emma parecía bastante segura de su decisión. En cambio, Regina no podía permitir que Emma se fuese. No podía dejar que la persona que amaba se alejase de ella, como Regina había hecho anteriormente. No podía dejar que Emma se encerrase tras ese muro que tantos años había protegido a Regina. Por eso, hizo aquel movimiento tan drástico.

-Acompáñeme a la cocina un momento, señorita Swan –Emma siguió a Regina por su casa- Entonces, ¿qué solución me propone?

-No lo sé. Lo veremos sobre la marcha.

-Pero él es mi hijo.

-Ya… -ambas guardaron silencio. No sabían qué más hacer para evitar lo inevitable –Entonces a Regina se le ocurrió aquella drástica idea. Emma tenía que quedarse en Storybrooke costase lo que costase.

-Señorita Swan, ¿quiere probar mis famosas empanadillas? La receta es antigua, pero son deliciosas –Emma observó sus manos sujetando la empanadilla. Sus ojos volaron a su escote y el deseo de su cuerpo se apoderó de ella. Emma la miró intensamente y Regina sintió que su mundo se desvanecía con aquella mirada. No hacían falta las palabras pues aquella mirada lo decía todo.

Ambas sintieron el deseo irrefrenable de besarse, pero sabía que eso lo empeoraría todo y haría más dolorosa la despedida.

-Gracias por… todo –se despidió Emma, tras minutos en silencio observándose y recordando todos los momentos vividos juntos.

Regina no pudo articular palabra. Sabía que Emma, si probaba la tarta, no se iría. Recordó cuando fue con Jefferson, el sombrerero loco, a la cripta de su padre. Su sombrero era un portal hacia el Bosque Encantado y le llevaría directamente a la famosa manzana envenenada que le dio a Blancanieves. Fue entonces, cuando tuvo la manzana en sus manos, que dijo:

-¿Cómo conseguir que la Salvadora pruebe mi fruta prohibida?

Lo que no sabía Regina era que Henry iba a comerse la empanadilla para demostrarle a Emma que Regina quería envenenarla.


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Buenas tardes! Siento no haber subido capítulo esta semana pero he estado muy liada con exámenes y trabajos... Pero esta semana es más tranquilita, así que podré terminar esta historia dentro de poco. No le queda nada y espero terminarla esta semana... Por una parte quiero acabarla pero por otra no... D:**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de decir que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias. **

_SwanqueenBeastie: _**Ese sería un buen final si mi fanfic no siguiera la historia de la S1. No puedo cambiar los hechos, solo puedo añadir diálogos o acciones que expliquen lo que desde mi punto de vista, está pasando. Es una mierda porque hay discusiones que me gustaría cambiar, pero no puedo. Además, estas dos se pasaron la temporada gritándose... De todas formas, muchas gracias por ese review!**

**Como siempre podéis dejarme en los reviews vuestra opinión del capítulo, la cual estaré encantada de leer.**

**Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

><p>-No hay respuesta pupilar. ¿Se ha dado un golpe? ¿Ha vomitado? –el médico no paraba de hacerle preguntas las cuales Emma apenas respondía con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Estaba en medio de un estado de shock. Su hijo había probado tan solo un bocado de aquella maldita empanada y acto seguido se había desplomado en el suelo.<p>

Batas blancas corrían por todos lados. El niño cada vez llevaba más cables en su cuerpo y su cara seguía siendo la misma. Pálida, tenebrosa, cadavérica. ¿Se podría morir? Aquella pregunta no se le iba de su mente. El doctor no paraba de mirar sus constantes vitales. Le enchufaron a una máquina que parecía ser la muerte, portadora de malas noticias. Si no se escucha su pitido, su hijo está muerto. Todo puede pasar en menos de un segundo.

-No presenta síntomas de neurotoxinas… Sus conductos respiratorios no están obstruidos… -el doctor hablaba, pero Emma no le escuchaba. No entendía lo que había pasado. ¿Regina la quería matar? Su cerebro intentaba funcionar tras aquella bruma de incredulidad y confusión- No tengo ninguna explicación razonable de lo que le puede estar pasando a su hijo. ¿Sabe si alguien quisiera hacerle daño? Sus constantes son débiles… Creo que se nos va… ¡Enfermera! –el grito desesperado del doctor sacó a Emma de su ensimismamiento.

-Parece cosa de magia… -susurró con la mirada perdida. ¿Acaso era posible? Abrió la mochila de Henry. Sacó el libro en cuya portada estaba grabado "Once Upon a Time". Respiró hondo. No podía ser. Acarició la portada, rozando las letras con las yemas de sus dedos y notó una pequeña descarga.

En su mente aparecieron imágenes de David y Mary Margaret, con un bebé envuelto en una manta de lana con un nombre bordado en ella. Emma. David luchaba contra unos caballeros de negra armadura. Sin embargo, al llevar a su hija en brazos e intentar protegerla con su vida, recibió una estocada en el hombro. David consiguió, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, derrotar a aquellos hombres y meterla en un armario. "Búscanos" susurró antes de desmayarse. Las imágenes seguían pasando veloces. Mary Margaret lloraba desconsolada en una cama, con el rostro lleno de sudor y sufrimiento tras haber dado a luz a su única hija, sabiendo que tenía que despedirse de ella.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido. Ella era aquel bebé. Sus padres eran David Nolan y Mary Margaret Blanchard. En otros tiempos fueron conocidos como el Príncipe Azul y Blancanieves, antes de que una malvada bruja los condenase a ellos y a todos los personajes de los cuentos a una banal ciudad conocida como Storybrooke. Una malvada bruja. Regina.

En ese momento escuchó aquel característico sonido de tacones, acercándose por el pasillo.

-¡Henry! –gritó en medio de un llanto desgarrador.

-Tú.

Emma ya no era aquella inocente mujer que había llegado a Storybrooke en un escarabajo amarillo. Ya no era la sheriff que vestía cazadoras. Ya no era la mujer por la que los hombres, y algunas mujeres, se peleaban por conquistar. Ya no era la rubia tonta, enamorada ciegamente de Regina. Ahora era la madre de Henry, envenenado por su propia madre adoptiva.

Cogió a Regina del brazo y la arrastró fuertemente hasta el cuarto más próximo. La empujó dentro, haciendo que la morena volcara una estantería con productos médicos. Regina, confundida y dolorida, no podía hacer más que protegerse de los ataques de la rubia.

-¡HAS SIDO TÚ! –gritó Emma.

-¡¿Qué diablos hace?! -Emma la volvió a coger, antes de que Regina recuperara el equilibrio y la estampó contra una taquilla- ¡PARE! Mi hijo…

-¡ESTÁ ASÍ POR SU CULPA! –Emma le colocó el codo en el garganta y sujetó a la alcaldesa para que no se pudiera mover- ¡HA COMIDO DE LA EMPANA QUE ME DIO!

Regina la miró horrorizada. El pánico la invadió.

-¿Qué? Pero era para ti… -la voz se le quebró. Sabía lo que le había hecho a aquella empanada. Sabía que si era grave para Emma, para Henry, podría ser letal. Su hijo se estaba muriendo.

-¡ES CIERTO, ¿NO ES ASÍ?! -la sangre hervía por sus venas- Todo…

Sin más palabras, Regina sabía a lo que Emma se refería. Por fin había comprendido. Dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Lágrimas de alivio, al saber que la mujer a la que amaba sabía de verdad como era ella y lo que había hecho. Pero también era lágrimas de culpabilidad y sufrimiento, por ver que les había costado la vida de su hijo.

-Sí… -susurró la morena, devastada.

-Iba a irme de la ciudad, ¿por qué no conformarme con eso?

-¡Porque no quería que te fueras! ¡No quería que desaparecieses de mi vida y de la de Henry! ¡Te amo, Emma! ¡TE AMO! Y haría cualquier cosa por ti, costara lo que costase. Te amo, Emma. –Ahora era Emma la que lloraba. Aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre la alcaldesa, dejándola respirar- Estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti. No soy capaz. Me odio a mí misma por sentirme tan miserable, porque sé que tú no me amas como yo lo hago. Sé que tú no sientes esa angustia de no saber dónde estoy o qué estoy haciendo, pero yo sí. Y creo que me estoy volviendo loca, porque no puedo tenerte. Me has traicionado dos veces, pero te perdonaría mil, con tal de que estuvieras a mi lado. Me da igual lo que digan los demás, yo te amo.

Emma observó la morena, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Siempre has sido tú, Regina. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. Cuando me ofreciste un vaso de aquella sidra. Después charlamos un poco y me dijiste que me fuera, pero realmente no querías eso… Me pediste que me quedara y esperaste a que te besara. Nunca habías estado con una mujer y jamás pensaste que lo estarías, pero lo que no sabes es que el amor es un espectro, y puedes enamorarte de cualquiera. Regina… -Emma acarició el rostro de la morena. Todo lo que pasaba fuera de esa habitación era ajeno a ellas y al amor que se procesaban- yo también te amo.

Ambas sonrieron. Justo cuando iban a besarse, la puerta se abrió . Una enfermera enloquecida buscó una caja de algún medicamento. Ni siquiera las miró, pero sabían que corría por su hijo.

-¿Hay alguna forma de despertarlo? –le preguntó Emma.

-No, la magia aquí es impredecible.

-¿Y no puedes despertarlo tú?

-Gasté la única magia en aquella empanada…

-¿Qué hacemos, Regina? No podemos dejar que Henry muera –sabía que si trabajaban juntas, le podían salvar. Ya lo habían hecho antes y le habían rescatado de aquella mina.

-Tenemos que buscar ayuda –Regina anduvo dubitativa por la habitación- Hay otra persona en la ciudad que sabe la verdad.

-El Sr. Gold.

-Rumpelstiltskin.


	32. Chapter 32

**¡Buenas tardes! Como ya os conté, pensaba terminar esta historia pronto, pues veréis, este es el último capítulo. (Nooooo D:)**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer he de decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

_LyzzSQ:_ **Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre que si la historia continuará hasta llegar a la 4ta temporada, tengo la sensación de que sí lo hará. Lo malo es que no puedo prometerte que la subiré dentro de poco porque los meses que vienen tengo demasiados exámenes. **

**Como siempre podéis dejarme en los reviews vuestra opinión de este último capítulo y lo que más (o menos) os ha gustado de la historia en general.**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo que leáis.**

* * *

><p>-Al parecer nuestro amiguito es víctima de una afección –dijo el Sr. Gold nada más verlas.<p>

La estancia estaba a oscuras, salvo por una tenue luz que iluminaba la mesa donde Gold se encontraba. Emma se acercó a la luz, a diferencia de Regina, que se mantuvo detrás, a gusto en su oscuridad.

-Ayúdenos –le pidió Emma.

-Le dije que toda magia conlleva un precio.

-Henry no ha de pagar por ello –la voz ronca de la morena habló desde atrás.

-El amor verdadero es la única magia de trascender reinos y romper dicho hechizo –Rumple sacó un botecito con dos filamentos brillantes, uno rojo y otro amarillo- Fabriqué una poción con el amor de sus padres, Emma.

-Por eso yo soy la Salvadora y puedo romper el hechizo –comprendió Emma- Pero yo no quiero romper el hechizo… –Emma miró a Regina. Sabía lo que le había costado hacer ese hechizo.

Regina escuchaba atentamente la conversación. Iban a romper aquello que tanto le había costado. Años atrás, los habría matado, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era Henry. Le dio la mano a Emma, en señal de apoyo. Quería que supiera que estaba con ella, sin importar qué pasara. Rumple observó el gesto y se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad pasaba entre ellas dos.

-Ambos hechizos, el de Henry y el de esta ciudad, pueden ser rotos por un beso de amor verdadero. El amor es poderoso y devastador en su avance. No se puede parar lo que él provoca, por eso hay que dejarlo hacer. Suele acabar dejándonos vacíos por dentro. Vosotras dos tenéis el poder del amor verdadero. Ambas sois las madres de Henry y ambas sabéis por lo que la otra está pasando. Lo único que queréis en este momento es que Henry se recupere y un beso de la Salvadora lo curará –Emma miró a Regina. No sabía si creerle o no. Sin embargo, al observar el rostro atento de la morena, decidió seguir escuchando.

-Pero… -dijo Regina. Siempre había un "pero". La magia siempre conlleva un precio.

-Emma, como madre biológica de Henry, debe recibir un beso de amor verdadero. Esa es la única forma por la que Henry se puede salvar. Pero cuidado, tiene que ser de amor verdadero. Ambas tenéis que estar seguras de que la otra siente el mismo amor. Si no, nada ocurrirá. Sin embargo, Henry no despertará hasta que la Salvadora –señaló a Emma- dé otro beso de amor verdadero a Henry, lo cual a su vez, producirá que se rompa el hechizo.

-Entonces, es simple. Me tienen que dar un beso de amor verdadero para que Henry se cure, luego yo le tengo que dar uno a él para que despierte y eso, a su vez, romperá el hechizo de la ciudad –resumió Emma.

-Pero… -volvió a repetir Regina.

-Al romper el hechizo, todos recordaremos quién eres de verdad, su Majestad. Todos querrán matarte. Pero lo más importante es, que ninguna de las dos se acordará de lo que habéis pasado durante este año. Todos esos recuerdos se borrarán para dar paso a unos nuevos.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Emma no se lo podía creer- ¡¿Por qué?!

-Este año que habéis pasado aquí, Emma, quedará olvidado de tu mente. Vuestra historia de amor, vivida durante el hechizo, se borrará junto con la esencia de tal.

-¡Pero habrá alguna forma de salvar a Henry sin romper el hechizo! –golpeó la mesa, lo que provocó que algunos objetos tintineasen.

-Mira, Emma. Si vuestro amor es realmente verdadero, si estáis predestinadas a acabar juntas, vuestro amor durará. Os volveréis a enamorar y quién sabe, quizá tengáis un hijo. Pero los efectos de este hechizo son así. Cuando se rompa, todos recordarán lo que fueron en otra tierra, y ambas estabais en diferentes mundos.

* * *

><p>Regina se hizo otro café. Habían vuelto al hospital pero no les dejaban estar en la habitación con Henry. Les habían dicho que seguía en estado crítico y que ya les avisarían si había alguna novedad.<p>

Eso fue hace una hora.

-Ya ha pasado una hora –comentó Regina, volviéndose a sentar al lado de la rubia.

-Lo sé –Emma miraba al suelo.

-Emma, sé que desde que llegaste has sido un mar de dudas respecto a tus sentimientos sobre mí –Emma la miró sorprendida. Regina suspiró- Sé que nunca me has amado completa y ciegamente, como yo lo he hecho. Pero la vida de nuestro hijo corre peligro y se puede solucionar con el simple hecho de que me dejes besarte.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que no funcione y pienses que no te quiero?

-Me quieres a tu manera –Regina colocó una mano en su barbilla y levantó su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas- No llores, Emma.

-Yo te quiero, Regina… pero tengo miedo de olvidarte cuando se rompa el hechizo –una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. La morena la recogió con su dedo, acariciándola.

-No te preocupes por eso. Sé que volveremos a enamorarnos.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque me enamoro de ti cada día.

Emma sonrió, halagada. Sin duda, Regina sabía cómo enamorarla a ella.

-Te quiero, Regina.

-Te quiero -contestó esta.

Dicho esto, la morena se acercó a la rubia y tiernamente besó sus labios.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después del beso, el médico de Henry apareció en la sala. Su rostro, cansado y sudado tras horas de intentar salvar al niño, se entristeció al ver a ambas madres. No hicieron falta las palabras, las dos sabían el trágico final de la historia. Henry había muerto y su amor no era verdadero.<p>

Anduvieron por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación sin decir una palabra. Regina no pudo entrar a la sala porque no tenía suficientes fuerzas para afrontarlo. En cambio, se quedó observando tras una ventana, con la mano tapándose la boca evitando gritar de dolor.

Emma sí que entró a la habitación. Observó el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y todo su cuerpo se entumecía. No oía a su corazón palpitar, no sentía sus pulmones hincharse de aire. El cuerpo lleno de vida de su hijo había muerto y ella no había sido capaz de salvarlo.

Apartó su pelo oscuro de su cara y le susurró "Lo siento". Después le besó la frente, en señal de despedida, y con todo el dolor del mundo se apartó para verle por última vez.

De pronto, notó una fuerte ráfaga de viento y algo incorpóreo que la atravesaba. Regina sintió lo mismo y entró corriendo en la sala.

Henry empezó a toser y Emma lloró aliviada. Su niño estaba vivo.

-Me has salvado –le dijo el chico, sonriente. Emma, que estaba pasando por un momento lleno de sentimientos extremos, no pudo hablar. En cambio, le abrazó.

-Lo ha logrado –dijo Regina.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, sin saber muy bien qué hacían ambas en aquella habitación, pero alegres al ver que su hijo no estaba muerto. Tal y como Gold predijo, ninguna se acordaba de su historia de amor.

Varias personas entraron en la habitación y empezaron a rodear a la morena.

-Henry, ¿qué está ocurriendo? –preguntó Emma intranquila.

-Has roto el hechizo, mamá.

-Con un beso de amor verdadero –añadió la madre superiora.

-¿Qué? –Regina estaba confusa.

-Yo que vos, Majestad, buscaría un escondite.

-No, Henry –Regina se acercó a su hijo- Más allá de lo que tú creas y de lo que todo el mundo te cuente… Te quiero –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Emma observó a la alcaldesa dubitativa, pensando que le faltaba algo. Sintió que su corazón palpitó más fuerte cuando dijo aquel "te quiero", como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes de sus labios.

* * *

><p>Regina corrió a esconderse a su casa. Entró a la habitación de Henry y lloró de la impotencia, aunque presentía que lloraba por otra cosa. Abrazada a la almohada de su hijo, observó desde la ventana cómo una nube morada cubría la ciudad de Storybrooke. No pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente. La magia había vuelto.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Triunfará el amor verdadero? ¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir más hechizos y romper épocas? ¿Se volverán a enamorar? <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado leer esta historia tanto como a mí escribirla. Es bastante probable que escriba la segunda parte, correspondiente a la segunda temporada, en verano. Si queréis seguir leyéndola, solo tenéis que seguirme y podréis ver cuándo actualizo, porque lo más probable es que haga una aparte, con un título diferente.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por animarme con vuestros comentarios y seguir esta bonita historia. Ojalá se pasen pronto estos meses y pueda actualizar. **

**Hasta entonces.**


	33. Chapter 33

¡Hola de nuevo! Como ya os dije, en verano iba a subir la continuación de esta historia, y bueno, el verano ya llegó, por lo que la continuación también.

La segunda parte se llama **Su historia oculta**. Si me estáis siguiendo os habrán enviado el email de que ya he subido el primer capítulo. Si no me estáis siguiendo no sé a qué esperáis (Es broma)

En fin, espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo y que me digáis qué os va pareciendo en los reviews.


End file.
